One Night In Boston
by Krooela
Summary: Christian and Ana have been happily married for 2 years when someone from Christian's past shows up unexpectedly in his office one day...stirring up memories and desires he thought he had buried. This is a cheat story, and it's NOT an HEA for them. Warning: Character Death
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. This is going to be another short cheat story, and I must warn you that it is not an HEA for Christian and Ana. It has cheating, **

**hurt, angst, and tragedy. If you can't handle any of this, then I suggest that you skip this story.**

**If you want to give it a try, please do and let me know what you think. **

**I don't mind constructive criticism or negative reviews, but abusive reviews will be deleted. **

**Thank you for reading**

CPOV

"Mr. Grey your 3:00 is here. I put them in conference room A" Andrea said thru the intercom.  
"Thank you, Andrea. I'll be right there."  
I get up to go meet with the CEO of Peterson, Inc. It's a technology firm Ros and I have been working on buying for the last several months.  
The owner and CEO is ready to retire, and since none of his kids show any interest in taking over the family business, he is looking to sell.  
"Mr. Peterson I am Christian Grey. Thank you for meeting with us today." As I reach out to shake his hand I notice a petite brunette sitting next to him. For some reason I am drawn to her...I feel as if I know her from somewhere.  
He reaches out and shakes my hand "Thank you for meeting with us today, Mr. Grey." He then turns to the left and introduces me to the brunette "This is Camile Davis, she's from our legal department."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Grey" she says as she shakes my hand. There is a slight tingle when we touch.  
"The pleasure is all mine" I reply as I look into her green eyes.

_I definitely know her from somewhere._

2 hours later we wrap up the meeting. I had the contract prepared ahead of time...I just needed his signature to make it final. Ms. Davis reviewed the contract, and without making too many changes, they accepted our offer and signed. I was very fair to him, as I knew he was anxious to sell and retire and travel the world with his wife of almost 40 years.  
Mr. Peterson stands up, and before he leaves, he asks "Mr. Grey, would you like to have dinner tonight to celebrate? We are staying at the Fairmont, and I've heard the restaurant there is excellent" Mr. Peterson says.  
I smile, thinking I can spend some more time with Ms. Davis and maybe figure out how I know her. "Yes...I would like that very much. I'll see if my wife can make it. What time?"  
"Very good...I'll make reservations for 6:30. We will meet you there."

After they leave I call Welch to do a background check on Ms. Davis, and then text Ana to see if she is available to meet me for dinner tonight.

As I am on my way to the Fairmont Welch sends me the preliminary background check, and there is nothing that rings a bell, except for the fact that she went to Harvard around the same time I did. She's from Connecticut, went to law school at Harvard, graduated cum laude, and started with Peterson in their legal department after doing a year with a small law firm in Detroit that specialized in family law—divorce, child custody, estates, etc…

She's 29, never been married, and just ended a 2 year relationship…she was engaged but broke it off before they got married.  
I still can't figure out why she is so familiar.  
Ana texts back that she can't make dinner as she is meeting with my mom for a Coping Together event they are planning. She said she might be able to meet for drinks, depending on how long the meeting goes.

I guess I'm on my own for dinner.

Dinner was very relaxing. We toasted a successful business deal, and Mr. Peterson entertained us with stories of how he started his company 40 years ago from nothing, and turned it into a very large and successful company with very little help from anyone. I can so relate.  
I spent most of dinner trying to figure out from where I know Camile. She has shown no indication that she recognizes me whatsoever.

As desert was being served I asked her what her plans were now that the company was sold.  
"I haven't fully decided yet, Mr. Grey. I am thinking about relocating to Seattle though. That's one of the reasons I accompanied Mr. Peterson on this trip…I wanted to check out the city while I was here and get a feel for the place before deciding to relocate. I have an opportunity with a firm in Detroit, but I've always wanted to live in the Pacific Northwest."

I nod at her before replying "The job market here is strong, so you shouldn't have any problems finding employment. In fact, my dad is a partner in a law firm here...I could pass on your resume to him and see what he could do if you would like."

_WTF Grey. What has gotten into you?  
_"I might take you up on that offer if I decide to relocate here, Mr. Grey" she says blushing.  
Just then I get a text from Ana telling me that she can't make it for drinks…they just finished their meeting and she is tired and headed home.  
Mr. Peterson thanks me for buying his company and excuses himself for the evening. It's just me and Ms. Davis.

"Would you like to have a drink at the bar or are you ready to call it a night?" She asks, with a small smirk on her face.  
I see red flags everywhere, telling me this isn't a good idea, but I'm so intrigued by her that I completely ignore them, and I accompany her into the bar.

Unbeknownst to me, that will turn out to be the most devastating decision of my life.

Being a weeknight, the bar was almost empty, and we sit in a quiet, very secluded booth in the back and shared a bottle of wine. Between the 2 glasses of wine that I had at dinner, what I have already consumed from this bottle, I was a little buzzed and relaxed, and finally ask her if there was any place we could have met.  
She tells me that she lived in Boston while attending Harvard, and immediately after she graduated she went to work at a small family law practice in Detroit for a year, and then she took a position with Peterson's in New York, and has been there for the past 2 years.  
Since she was at Harvard the same time I was, maybe we had a class together, or saw each other on campus...maybe that's why she is so familiar.  
Her phone rang, and as she reached for it, she knocked it on the floor, and when she leaned down to pick it up, her shirt rode up her back a little and I could see a tattoo on the small of her back.

Holy fuck. I've see that tattoo.

It all comes rushing back.

A few years before I met Ana, I had to fly back to Boston for a deal that was going south. I managed to salvage the deal, but it stressed the shit out of me, and I wound up visiting a club one night and did a scene with a submissive in the club. I never saw her face, but I vividly remember the tattoo that was across her lower back as I had her bent over the spanking bench, whipping her with a riding crop before I fucked her long and hard for hours.

I feel my dick getting hard as I remember that night…I was so wound up that it took me almost 3 hours with her to work out my frustration. She had incredible stamina too…I fucked her every way imaginable, and she took it all and never safe worded. She was an excellent sub, and I planned to offer her a contract and move her to Seattle, but I never got the chance to talk to her about it. She left the room when I was in the shower, and I never saw her again. The club was very adamant about not giving out any personal information to anyone.

When I walked into the darkened room, she was already in position and blindfolded. She never looked up at me—it was her only hard limit…she didn't want to see my face, and she didn't want me to see her face. She didn't want to be recognized…she wanted complete anonymity.

I look at her for a few seconds, building up courage, before asking "So, are you still in the lifestyle?"

She had a blank look on her face, as if she didn't understand what I meant, then looked me straight in the eye and very firmly said "No. I'm not. I only did that to help pay for law school. After I made my last tuition payment I walked away from it, and have no desire to go back. It's not a part of my life that I am proud of. It wasn't a lifestyle to me…it was a means to pay for law school, and something I have no intentions of ever doing again."

There was absolutely nothing submissive about her now…she was a beautiful, strong, confident, intelligent young woman.

I look at her, and smile before telling her "We did a scene together in a club in Boston several years ago... I remember your tattoo."

Without batting an eye she looks at me and says "It's very possible, but as I said, I'm not interested in that anymore. Nobody knows about that part of my life, and I want to keep it that way, as I'm sure you do."

I nod my head at her-point taken.

We both sit there in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before she leans over and whispers in my ear "but I still enjoy a good, hard fuck from time to time" and runs her hand up my thigh before stopping and rubbing my now rock hard dick.  
I was shocked by her admission, and without thinking, I reach down and unzip my pants, releasing my throbbing dick and pumping it a few times, spreading the pre cum around the head with my thumb.

Her eyes were the size of saucers when she saw my huge, swollen cock.

"Suck me" I tell her.

She smiles, licks her lips, and climbs down under the table and takes me completely in her mouth. I feel my dick hit the back of her throat and I groan and put my hands on the back of her head, holding her in place, and start to fuck her mouth as she sucks me into oblivion.

_Fuck! Nobody has been able to deep throat me besides Ana..._

_Ana! What the fuck am I doing? _

She must sense my apprehension because she immediately increases her intensity and starts sucking me harder and faster, and before I can pull my dick out of her mouth I blow my wad down her throat.

All thoughts of Ana quickly leave my mind.

She takes it all, sucking me dry and swallowing every drop before climbing out from under the table, smirking at me. She then takes my hand and slides it under her dress, and guides it to her throbbing core, leaning back and spreading her legs wider to give me access to her panty-less, smooth shaven, soaking wet pussy.

"I think you need to repay the favor" she whispers as she runs her tongue around my ear and then bites my ear lobe.

I slip 2 fingers in her, rubbing her clit with my thumb and curling my finger, hitting her g spot, making her moan as she starts riding my hand. I reach my hand up and pull her head to mine and kiss her, forcing my tongue into her mouth, taking control of the kiss, making her moan even more.  
The waiter walks by and sets a note on the table and walks away. _"The door to the right leads to an empty room. I just unlocked it."  
_I look at him and grin, nodding in appreciation.  
After a few minutes of fingering her I can tell that her orgasm is close as she is really clamping down on my fingers and starting to squirm and grind her pussy on my hand. A few seconds later she buries her face in my neck, nibbles and then bites me, and then let's out a low moan as her body starts convulsing.

As she starts to calm down and stop shaking, I remove my fingers from her and shove my dick back into my pants and zip them up. I am already hard again, so stuffing it back in my pants was no easy task. She is flushed and unable to speak and is trying to compose herself.  
My conscience starts chewing at me, and thoughts of Ana pop into my head, but I push them aside, and instead and take Ms. Davis' arm, help her up and escort her into the empty room, closing and locking the door...I am not done with her yet. I have lost all control right now, and all I can think about is fucking her as hard as I can.

"Fuck" I mumble out loud. "I don't have a condom."  
"I have some in my purse" and she reaches into her purse and hands me one.  
"Are you always this prepared, or did you plan on fucking me tonight" I ask her.  
"I'm always prepared for a hard fuck" she replies, giving me a sly smile.  
I grab her and kiss her, shoving my tongue into her mouth and squeeze her ass as I back her into one of the tables.  
I lay her down and push up her skirt, spreading her legs wide open as I attack her clit with my mouth and slip 2 fingers in her. She is so wet it's running down from her pussy to her ass. I wipe some of her juices on her rosebud and apply a little pressure with my thumb. She squirms and starts moaning, begging me to not stop. "You like that? You like me playing with your ass?" She moans in response and I pushed my thumb all the way in, causing her to buck her hips off the table, and after few minutes of me fingering her ass and her pussy she detonates a 2nd time. I keep sliding my thumb in and out of her ass while she rides out her orgasm, moaning loudly.  
I unbutton my pants and pull them and my boxers down enough to release my throbbing cock, slide on a condom, lift her legs on my shoulders and slam into her as hard as I can.  
"FUCK!" she cries out.

I give her a few seconds to adjust to my size before I start to pound into her.  
"Yes, God yes! Harder! Fuck me harder!" she says over and over. I feel her insides start to quiver and a minute she starts to tremble again and her walls clamp down around my dick as she comes a 3rd time. I follow a few seconds later, grunting as I empty myself into the condom.

After I catch my breath, I pull out of her, take off the condom and wrap it in a napkin, pulling up my pants and boxers and shove the napkin in my pocket.  
She was still lying on her back with her legs spread wide open, trying to catch her breath.  
I help her up, hand her a napkin to clean herself up as she fixes her dress and her hair before we walk out of the room back into the bar. The waiter gives me a quick grin, and I nod my head and smile back as we take our seat at the booth again and I immediately text Reynolds to bring 2 NDAs to our table.  
We both sit there not saying anything to each other, and a few minutes later Reynolds appears and hands me 2 forms and walks away. I am so glad I gave Taylor the night off… he would in no way condone what just happened.  
I look at her before saying "I need you to sign this...it's an NDA prohibiting either of us from discussing what just happened."

I sign both copies, and hand them to her to sign. After she reads them, she signs both and hands them back to me. I hand one to her and I keep one, stand up and as I get ready to walk out she says "So, is this one of the perks of relocating to Seattle?" raising her eyebrow and looking me in the eyes.

"Yes, it is" I arrogantly reply with a smirk on my face, and then I toss a few one hundred dollar bills on the table for the waiter and walk out to the SUV where Reynolds was waiting for me. He opens the door for me and I climb in and we drive off.

I take a deep breath and think _what the fuck did I just do?_

_You just cheated on your wife, and you did it in a public place, you asshole! _My subconscious snarls at me.

Fuck! What if there are cameras in there...those pictures will be splashed on the front page of every gossip rag in the country first thing tomorrow morning. I call Welch and tell him to hack the security cameras, and if there is any footage to destroy it immediately, and to get back with me as soon as he is done.

.

I have Reynolds drive me around for a while so I can calm down before I head home. I hope Ana is asleep when I get there. I don't think I can bear to see her right now after what I just done.

Welch calls back 15 minutes later and tells me there were cameras in the restaurant and bar, and he wiped all footage from existence. He said it was a grainy, but he could clearly make out our faces, and it was very obvious what we were doing in the booth, and although the lights were turned off in the room he could still see well enough to tell it was me and what we were doing, and that it was clear enough to tell that it was not Ana I was with. Hopefully nobody else made a copy of it recording before he wiped it clean, and also that nobody was recording us with their phones.

_You're a real dumbass, Grey._

Re-living the scene in Boston with Camile sitting in front of me aroused so much that I completely lost all control. I closed my eyes and I could feel and smell the atmosphere from the club that night, and it stirred up desires in me that I haven't felt in over 2 years. I feel my dick getting hard again just thinking about her. This is not good.

I have not missed the BDSM lifestyle one bit since Ana and I got back together after the belt incident.  
We have a very satisfying and full filling sex life… we make love and we fuck hard. We still spend time a lot of time at Escala in the red room...Ana submits and gives me carte blanche only when we are in the red room...she still doesn't allow the harsher punishments, but she loves a good hard spanking either over my knee or bent over the spanking bench. She also enjoys the flogger and lets me work her over with the brown plaited riding crop, and she really gets off with using toys…her favorites are the nipple clamps and butt plugs.

_So why the fuck did I just lose control and fuck another woman in public?_

I walk into the house and its quiet...Ana must be in bed already, Thank God. I walk into the bathroom and strip off my clothes and get into the shower so I can wash the sex smell off me as soon as I can...God I feel so dirty. My dick is hard as a rock again, and I wind up taking matters into my own hands so I don't crawl into bed next to my wife with a raging hard on from thinking about fucking another woman.

Looking in the mirror I see a small, purple bruise on my neck right above my collar from where Camile bit me…_FUCK! How are you going to explain that to Ana?_  
After I get out of the shower I wrap a towel around me and shove my clothes in a suitcase in the back of my closet before I put on a pair of PJ pants and a t shirt and climb into bed next to Ana.  
She senses that I'm there and immediately rolls over and rests her head on my chest before muttering "I love you" to me and falls back to sleep.  
I kiss her head and tell her I love her too, and try to relax and go to sleep, but sleep does not come easy.

All of a sudden I am awakened by Ana holding me, kissing me, and telling me it's ok.  
She is holding my face in her hands and is gently kissing me and talking to me in a calm voice.  
I finally wake up, and realize I must have been having a nightmare and woke her up screaming.  
My heart is pounding out of my chest and my t shirt is soaking wet.  
"Hey baby...I'm here. Calm down" hearing her sweet soft voice soothes me and I start to breathe easier and relax a little.  
After several minutes I have calmed down, and my breathing is almost back to normal, and Ana gets up and starts the shower and we both climb in. She takes the wash rag and pours body wash on it and starts to wash my chest, peppering me with little kisses as she goes. She reaches down and strokes my dick before kneeling down and taking me in her mouth.  
After she sucks me for a couple of minutes I pull her up and turn her around, facing the wall. "Spread your legs baby. I'm going to take you from behind. Hard."

She puts her palms flat on the wall and spreads her legs, allowing me to line up with her before I ram my cock in her. She lets out a loud moan and I start to pound into her harder and harder. She knows I need to do this after I have a nightmare…it calms me down connecting with her like this…she is the best therapy.  
I feel her insides start to quiver and seconds later I hear her moan "Christian" and then she starts to squeeze my dick and I know she is on the edge. I speed up my thrusts and I feel her start to cum, and I ride her thru her orgasm, as I feel my orgasm coming on. I pump her hard a few more times then still while my dick unloads inside her.

I lean against her, holding her up while I pull out of her, watching as our orgasms run slowly down her legs. I turn her around and kiss her passionately, showing her how much I love her in that kiss.  
I reach for the wash cloth and begin to clean between her legs as she closes her eyes, moaning, enjoying the intimacy of what I am doing.  
I turn the water off and wrap her in a towel and begin to dry her off before we go back to bed.  
No words were spoken between us...there never are after she takes care of me after a nightmare. We crawl back into bed and I wrap her in my arms and finally fall asleep.

I wake in the morning still wrapped around her like a vine.  
When I see that's she's still asleep I lay there and watch her breathing, and then I am overcome with guilt when I remember what I did last night.

My heart starts to pound as all the memories of the bar come rushing back, and I feel myself getting nauseous. I climb out of bed and hurry to the bathroom and barely make it to the toilet before throwing up.  
I close the door and turn on the water in the shower so Ana doesn't hear me and wonder what is wrong.  
I flush the toilet and step into the shower to try to calm myself down before Ana wakes.  
When I get out of the shower I grab a pair of sweats and my tennis shoes and go for a run to try to burn off this anxiety. Taylor is already in the security office and joins me when I walk into the kitchen. I grab a bottle of water and toss him one and we head out the door, never saying a word to each other. I know Reynolds wouldn't have said anything to him, but Taylor knows me well enough to know when something is wrong.  
We head out for a 5 mile run, and return about 30 minutes later and I tell him I will be ready to leave for the office in 20 minute. He turns and heads to his apartment and I head back to the bathroom to shower and get dressed.  
Ana is still sleeping so I kiss her on the forehead and quietly slip out the door without waking her.  
I get to GEH a little past 6 and go straight to my office and close the door and start reviewing some spread sheets for another deal Ros and I are working on...if I keep busy my mind won't wander back to last night and maybe it will all go away.

_Yeah right._ _Sure it will Grey._

Andrea comes in at 8:00 and goes over my schedule with me. Today is packed with meetings all day, but I see that I have a lunch date with Ana this afternoon.  
We make it a point to have lunch together at least 2 times a week, and right now I really need to spend some time with my wife. The guilt is killing me, but I know I can't tell her because it will not only crush her and break her heart, but I am sure she will leave me and file for divorce. I can't say that I would blame her if she did.

A few days later I came clean to Taylor and told him what I had done, and to say he is pissed off with me is an understatement. He was not able to contain the look of absolute disgust on his face and walked out of my office without saying a word. On the ride home from work that day he asked to have Reynolds assigned to me full time for a while so he could concentrate full time on redoing the security protocol for GEH and GP that he has been working on for the last few weeks. I know it's really because he can not stand the sight of me.

_Welcome to the club, Taylor._


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow—what a response from everyone. Thank you for all your reviews and PMS-I very much appreciate every one of them. **

**I would like to remind everyone that is NOT and HEA for C&A…there is more angst and drama coming.**

**I completely forgot to thank my wonderful, awesome, super fantastic friend and beta Debbie Hannon for all her help, ideas, and encouragement writing this story…You rock Debbie!**

**As always, reviews (positive or negative) are welcome, abuse won't be tolerated.**

**I do not own FSOG.**

CPOV

It's been 2 weeks since the incident at the Fairmont, and so far nothing has popped up in the tabloids…I am hoping that Welch was able to delete everything before anyone made a copy, and that nobody in the bar noticed what we were doing and filmed us.

I have been wrought with guilt since that night, and it's causing me to have nightmares almost every night. Trying to compensate for my abhorrent actions, I have been overly attentive to Ana…almost to the point of smothering her, but I don't know how else to cope with the guilt. I need to be close to her, and the only way I know how to do that is through sex. It's a needy combination of sweet, gentle love making and carnal fucking. Ana loves it all, but I knew eventually she would question what triggered the nightmares, and when she did, I lied and told her that I saw a man who reminded me of the pimp when I was having lunch the day before.

_You're becoming quite the liar, Grey…_

My last nightmare was over a year ago and was after Elena approached me in a restaurant when I was having lunch with a potential business client. She waited until I was alone and then walked up and sat down next to me, reaching out and touching my arm as if we were old friends. I had not seen her since my birthday- the night we announced our engagement, and that night I promised Ana I would never see or talk to her again, and I cut all ties the following day after gifting her the salons. Until now she has not made any attempts to contact me, but apparently, she needed money to expand, and didn't want to go to the bank for a loan. She thought I would be willing to front the money "for old time's sake." I had Taylor escort her out of the restaurant, and I stupidly thought that was the end of it. Unbeknownst to me, she had someone take photos of us at the exact time she touched my arm, and those photos were sent to Ana a few days later. I never understood her reasoning behind sending the photos to Ana…maybe she was hoping to stir things up enough between Ana and me enough to where Ana would leave me, and she could get her claws back into me and my bank account. I don't know.

I never mentioned the meeting to Ana, and when she confronted me with the photos the day she received them, she was beyond livid… wanting to know why I was meeting Mrs. Robinson for lunch, and what the fuck I was hiding from her.

She was so mad that she went to her dad's house in Montesano for the weekend to calm down, and she made it perfectly clear that I was not welcome to go with her.

That weekend when she was gone, I had my first nightmare since before we got married…I was so afraid that she was going to leave me. I pleaded with her to come home, and when she finally did that Sunday night, I promised her I would never keep anything from her again.

_Yeah, Grey. Your promises obviously don't mean shit anymore…._

2 days later

CPOV

It's almost noon on Monday, and Ana left earlier today for New York for a publisher's symposium with Hanna and won't be back until Saturday afternoon. She is staying in our penthouse all week, and I am leaving here Friday morning to fly to New York to surprise her with a candlelight dinner Friday night, and a romantic weekend getaway, just the 2 of us.

Sawyer leaves on vacation later this week so I sent Taylor to New York with Ana instead of Reynolds. Ana has never really cared for Reynolds and is more comfortable with Taylor, so it worked out for the best because Taylor's attitude towards me is still cold and distant.

I often find my mind wandering back to the club in Boston and reliving our scene that night. I get hard just thinking about Camile, and being able to put a face to woman has me constantly reminiscing that night, and it has stirred up feelings and desires I thought were long buried.

Even though it's been over 2 weeks, I have not been able to get her out of my mind…for the life of me I don't know why I am so infatuated with her, but I need to get my head out of my ass and stop obsessing over her. NOW.

I have selfishly decided that I am not going to tell Ana what happened that night…I cannot bring that kind of pain to her, and I am scared to death that she will leave and divorce me because of it. Ana is a kind, forgiving person, but I don't know if she would be able to get past what I have done to her.

.

I tell myself that it will never happen again, and that Ana doesn't need to know about 1 indiscretion.

The next day

I've been tied up in meetings all morning, and when I finally get a few minutes to myself, Andrea buzzes me "Mr. Grey, there is a Camile Davis on the line—she says it's regarding the Peterson Technology Contract you signed 2 weeks ago. Do you want to talk to her, or should I take a message?"

_FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. _

I know I should tell Andrea to take a message, but just the mention of Camile's name causes me to lose all control. I sit there for a minute, trying to decide if I should tell Andrea to take a message or not before she says "Mr... Grey are you there?"

"Yes. I'm here. Put her through, Andrea."

_What harm can come from talking to her on the phone?_

I take a deep breath before picking up the phone. "Hello Ms. Davis. What can I do for you?" I try to keep my voice calm and business like, but I feel my dick starting to twitch.

"Good morning Mr. Grey. I am in town this week for a few job interviews, and I was curious if you wanted to meet up for lunch or dinner, or whatever…"

I swear, I can hear a smirk in her voice, and I know I need to put a stop to this now and tell her no, but my dick takes over the conversation, and before I know it, I tell her "We could do that… when are you available?"

"I just finished my first interview, and my next one isn't until 2:00, so we can meet for lunch today if you aren't busy, or we could meet up tonight after work. I will be done by 5:00."

I look at my schedule and I see that I have an available hour from 12:00 to 1:00, and since my dick is in charge right now, I tell her we can have lunch delivered here if she wants to stop by.

She chuckles a little and tells me she will see me at noon.

I call Andrea and tell her to order lunch for 2 from the deli down the street as Ms. Davis will be joining me for lunch. To keep up the façade that this is a business meeting, I ask her to get me a copy of the Peterson contract so I can review it during lunch.

_WTF am I doing? This is a bad idea, Grey…_

My pants are getting very tight and uncomfortable, so I go into my private bathroom, unzip my pants, take out my cock and rub one out, picturing Ms. Davis bent over my desk as I fuck her from behind. I roar her name when I cum, shooting my load all over my hand and the sink.

I clean myself up, and go sit behind my desk, staring out the window.

_Seriously Grey, what the fuck are you doing? You love Ana…she is your everything. Why are you doing this to her?_

A few minutes before noon Andrea buzzes me that Camile is here, so I tell her to send her in and to bring our lunch in when it arrives.

My heart starts to race, and I try to compose myself but I'm having no such luck.

_For someone who exercises control in everything, you sure have no self-control, Grey._

Camile walks in and shakes my hand, telling me that it's nice to see me again. I offer her a seat on the couch, and we chit chat until Andrea walks in with our lunch, and then turns to me "Here is the copy of the contract you requested, Mr. Grey" and hands it to me and starts to walk out.

"Andrea, please hold my calls" I tell her.

"Yes, Mr. Grey" and she closes the door behind her.

I walk to my desk and push the button that locks my office door, then walk over to the couch and sit down next to her.

"So, you're serious about relocating to Seattle?"

'Yes. When I was here 2 weeks ago, I spent a day touring the city and I thought it would be nice to live here. I sent out my resume and have had several firms show interest and call me for interviews. Plus…there are a few added perks to living here." She smiles at me, and then looks down at the bulge that has once again formed in my pants. "In fact, one really big perk" then licks her lips and runs her finger up and down my thigh, giving me a wicked smile.

It appears that my earlier fantasy about bending her over my desk is about to come true.

After 2 rounds of her bent over my desk I realize I have not had enough and want more, so I ask what her plans are for the rest of her time here.

"I have a few more interviews this week with various firms, and am flying out Thursday night. I have one more interview in Detroit next week, but I am pretty sure I am going to take a position here. I'm taking the interview in Detroit because it's the first firm I worked for right out of college and I want to stay on good terms with them in case things don't work out here."

I ask her where she is staying, and she tells me she is back at the Fairmont all week.

Thinking with my dick again, I take a deep breath and ask her if she would like to stay with me at Escala all week, and maybe change her flight out to Saturday morning.

_"Grey, what the fuck are you doing? There is no coming back from this. _

She smirks at me and immediately agrees, so I tell her I will call her later today after I make the arrangements.

I immediately called Gail and told her I would be working late every day this week, and since Ana was not home, I would be staying at Escala instead. I told her to take the rest of the week off until Saturday afternoon and go visit her sister in Portland since Taylor is in New York with Ana. There was no need for her to prepare any meals as I would order take out or stop on the way home from work, and since I keep a full wardrobe at Escala she didn't need to bring any clothes over either…I wanted her out of town as soon as possible. She was happy for the time off and said she would head out tomorrow morning and thanked me before hanging up.

I inform Reynolds that I will be staying at Escala all week, and he knows to keep his mouth shut and not say anything to Taylor if he knows what's best for his continued employment with me.

I called Camile back and gave her the address to Escala and told her to meet me there at 8:00 tonight. I pushed all thoughts of Ana out of my mind…my ability to reason has left the building.

As planned, we spent the week at Escala—meeting for lunchtime hookups when possible, and Thursday I worked from home, never going into the office, and I also cancelled my plans to fly to New York Friday.

I knew what I was doing to Ana was beyond despicable, but I was so out of control that I refused to think about anything else except fucking Camile.

She made it perfectly clear that she was not interested in any form of BDSM, so we never went into the red room, but she enjoyed taking a fuck as hard as I could give it to her…by Saturday morning her inner thighs and ass were black and blue from my hips pounding into her nonstop for 4 days straight. I took her every way imaginable, multiple times during those 4 days, and she loved every bit of it…I'm sure her 5-hour flight back to New York was going to be a bit uncomfortable for her.

I had to have Reynolds hire a cleaning lady to clean up Escala Saturday morning after I left…after a 4-day fuck fest, the place was in complete ruins. We soiled every sheet on every bed in every bedroom, not to mention the countertops, the walls, the couch, the shower…there wasn't a surface that we didn't fuck on or against.

I am truly obsessed with Camile; I have no romantic feelings for her, not even close to it, but I lose all control whenever she is around. Having her here in Seattle is going to prove to be difficult. I have no intention of ever divorcing Ana…I love her with all my heart and soul, but I can't stop from reliving that one night in Boston with Camile, and I want that again and again, even if it's not BDSM. I want my cake and eat it too.

_You're a monster, Grey. A selfish asshole who doesn't deserve Ana. _

Ana flew back Saturday afternoon and I was nervous and sick to my stomach as I waited in the Audi for the GEH jet to land.

When the door opened and she stepped out and saw me, her smile lit up the runway. She hurried down the steps and ran to me and jumped into my arms as I got out of the Audi. I hugged her and kissed her, feeling all the guilt of the past week washing over me again as I held her close and inhaled her sweet scent as I buried my face in her hair…I felt tears start to burn in my eyes as I held her.

_You're a piece of shit, Grey._

"God, I missed you" she said as kissed me.

We climbed into the back of the car as Taylor and Reynolds loaded her luggage in the back.

As we pulled away, she reached over and raised the privacy window and then climbed on my lap and started to kiss me, running her fingers through my hair and grinding down on me. My girl was needy. I reached under her skirt, tearing her thong off and sliding 2 fingers in her soaking wet pussy. "God you're wet baby" I groaned into her mouth.

"I haven't seen you or fucked you in 5 days…what did you expect" she moaned as I continued to finger her, hitting her g spot over and over. I knew she was getting close because her breathing was rapid, and she was clamping down on my finger.

It didn't take long before she started to shudder, and then I felt her orgasm let loose. Her face was buried in my chest, muffling her cries as she came. I unzipped my pants and released my cock, pumping it a few times before lifting her up and setting her down on top of me, barely giving her a chance to catch her breath before I started pounding into her. I reached up and tore open her blouse, pulling down her lacy bra and taking one her nipples in my mouth, sucking and biting it hard. Ana moaned, begging me not to stop, and to fuck her harder and faster. I picked up the pace, holding her hips and bucking into her as hard as I could. I felt myself getting close, but I had to make sure she came first "Ana, I need you to cum baby" and I reached down and started rubbing her clit with my thumb. She started moaning louder and louder, and I felt her tense up as her orgasm hit. She started grinding her pussy on me harder, riding me through her orgasm, and then I couldn't hold it any longer and I groaned out her name as I unloaded deep into her. She collapsed onto me, and I held her for a few minutes, and she came down from her high, giggling into my neck.

She kissed me and slid off my lap, smiling as she sat next to me with a post orgasmic bliss on her face. I grabbed her ruined panties and cleaned her up the best I could before I shoved my dick back into my pants.

"Wow. That was quite a welcome, Mr. Grey. I definitely want more of that when we get home" she says with a wicked grin on her face.

And I gave her more… all night long. We didn't get out of bed until almost noon on Sunday. I lost track of how many times we made love and fucked. I needed that intimate connection with Ana…looking at her face while we were making love made me realize how much I love her and knowing that I cannot live without her. I had tears running down my face when we made slow, sweet love the first time after we got home and when Ana saw them and wiped them away, she asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong baby. I just missed you…this…us..."

My conscience kept reminding me_ "You're the lowest form of life, Grey. You don't deserve her. You insisted on monogamy with all your subs, but yet you cheat on the one woman who means the world to you…the woman for whom the sun rises and sets in your life, or so you claim. You do deserve to rot in hell."_

Ana deserves so much better than me…she deserves a man who is not 50 shades of fucked up. But I am too selfish, I cannot let her go. I can't imagine my life without her. Grace may have saved me, but Ana taught me that I am worthy of love, and that I have love to give.

I need to be the man she deserves, not a fucked up, cheating, lying piece of shit.

Ana has always worried about not being enough for me, but the truth is, I am not enough for her…I never have been, and I never will be. When I look in the mirror I am sickened by the hideous monster staring back at me, and I want to shatter the mirror and kill the monster.

I need to talk to Flynn and confess my sins… I'll have Andrea schedule an appointment first thing Monday morning, and then call Camile and put an end to this horrible mess that I have made of my life. If I tell Ana or not remains to be seen, for I know that she will leave if I do.

CPOV the next day

Monday morning turns to shit the minute I walk into my office as a huge deal I have been working on in Detroit starts go sideways.

I didn't want to have to fly there, but by Monday afternoon things were getting worse and I had no choice but to fly out Monday night. I should be able to straighten out this mess and be home in time for dinner Wednesday night.

Before I left, I had Andrea call Mac and make all the arrangements for Ana and me to take the Grace for the weekend starting Friday afternoon...just the 2 of us. I'm looking forward to a nice quiet weekend together…I need her all to myself with no interruptions.

It's time for me to head to the airport so I call Ana to tell her I'm leaving, but it goes right to voicemail. She must be in a meeting, so I call Hanna.

"Ana Grey's office, can I help you?"

"Good afternoon Hanna. Is my wife available?"

"She's in her weekly editors meeting Mr. Grey. Would you like me to interrupt the meeting and get her for you?"

"No. Just tell her I'm headed to the airport and I will call her tonight."

"Yes sir. Have a safe flight, Mr. Grey."

I hang up and sigh. I really needed to hear Ana's voice before I left.

APOV

I'm stuck in this damn editor meeting for another hour.  
Christian is leaving for Detroit in a little while and I wanted to say goodbye to him before he left, but that's not going to happen.  
Finally the meeting ends and I can get back to my office and relax for a few minutes. Hanna comes in with a much-needed cup of tea and a stack of messages.

"Your husband called to tell you he was leaving for the airport and that he will call you tonight, and Dr. Greene called and wants you to call her back...she said it's important. The rest of the messages can wait until tomorrow".

"Thank you, Hanna. Can you get Dr. Greene on the phone for me?"

A few minutes later my phone buzzes and it's Hanna with Dr. Greene on the line.

"Good afternoon Dr. Greene. What can I do for you?"

"Hello Mrs. Grey. I need to talk to you about your depo shot."

"OK—is there a problem?"

"Well, yes. I hate to tell you this, but I just received a phone call from the pharmaceutical company that manufactures your depo shot, and it appears that the batch of shots they sent out a few months ago was faulty, and your last shot was part of that batch. I need you to come in for a pregnancy test, and if you aren't pregnant you will need another shot."

I just sit there in shock, not knowing what to do or say.

"Mrs. Grey, are you there?"

"Yes. Sorry. When do I need to come in? "

"I can see you tonight if that will work for you. How about 5:30?"

"That's fine. I'll see you then."

I hang up the phone and start to shake. I can't be pregnant. We agreed to wait at least 5 years after we got married to have kids...it's barely been 2 years. Christian is going to freak out if I am pregnant.  
I sit behind my desk staring at the clock, waiting for 5:00 to come so I can get this over with.  
I call Luke and have him bring the car around, and I shut down my laptop for the day. I walk out and say goodbye to Hanna and follow Luke to the car.

"Please take me to Dr. Green's office Luke, and don't tell anyone where we are going."

He looks at me and nods but doesn't say anything.

An hour later I am staring at Dr. Greene in total shock. I am 10 weeks pregnant.

I am hooked up to the ultrasound machine and Dr. Greene is showing me on the screen where my baby is, and she is talking about prenatal care and upcoming visits, but I'm not listening to what she is saying. All I can do is stare at the little blip and wonder how Christian is going to react.

I walk out of Dr. Greene's office, not saying anything to Luke, and we drive home in silence. He knows something is wrong but doesn't ask.  
I walk in our bedroom and strip out of my clothes and climb in the bath...I really want a glass of wine but that's off limits now.  
I doze off and wake up in cold water looking like a prune so I get out and dry off.  
It's past 10 in Detroit and Christian should be calling any time.  
Just then I hear "My Love is King" playing and I nervously pick up my phone and answer it.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey."

"Good evening to you, Mrs. Grey. What are you doing?"

I tell him that I just got out of the tub and was waiting for him to call.  
He tells me about his meeting tomorrow morning and says hopefully he will be able to get home tomorrow night if all goes well.

"That sounds great. I'm sorry I missed your call earlier today, but it was stuck in a meeting most of the afternoon. I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

I tell him I love him too and hang up the phone, my hand still shaking and my heart beating out of my chest.  
How the fuck am I going to tell him...

I didn't sleep at all last night…I had nightmares that Christian left me when I told him I was pregnant, and I was homeless and living on the streets trying to raise my baby. I woke up crying…realizing that it was just a dream, but it still shook me to the core.

I need to talk to someone, but Kate is out of town on assignment and won't be home for 2 more days. I don't need to distract her right now so I'll just deal with this myself.  
I'm anxious and yet scared for Christians return...I need to tell him, but I'm terrified of his reaction.

It's mid-afternoon when Hanna buzzes, telling me that Christian is on the line. I wonder why he didn't call my cell.

I try to sound as calm as I could be "Hello Mr. Grey"

"Mrs. Grey, why aren't you answering your cell phone?" Christian asks.

I reach for it and realize that it's dead. "Sorry. I guess I forgot to plug it in this morning."

"I'm not going to be able to leave today…things aren't going as planned so I'm stuck here for another night. I'll be done early afternoon tomorrow and should make it home in time for dinner Thursday night."

Disappointed but relieved a little, I ask him "OK. Anything special you want for dinner?"

"Just you...I'll have you for dinner and dessert" and then laughs before saying "I have to run baby. I'll call you later tonight. I love you."

"I love you too. Talk to you later."

I hang up and stare out the window. I still don't know how I'm going to tell him.

Late Thursday afternoon I walk back into my office to find Christian sitting behind my desk, smiling.

"Hello Mrs. Grey."

I close the door, walk over to him, sit on his lap and kiss him, running my hands through his hair. "Welcome home. I missed you."

"I had Hanna clear your schedule for the rest of the day. Let's get out of here."

I smile at him, grab my laptop and purse and head out with my handsome hubby. I may look fine, but my insides are doing flips and somersaults right now.

I've decided I'm just going to blurt it out when we get home and see how he reacts.  
Taylor pulls thru the gates and starts up the driveway and I can feel my heart start to race.

Christian notices the change in my demeanor and asks what's wrong.

I just smile and tell him "We'll talk when we get inside."

He frowns but doesn't say anything.

I walk into the living room and set my briefcase and purse down before sitting down on the couch.

"Ana, I can tell when something is wrong. Tell me now" he demands

I take a deep breath, looking him in the eyes, and finally muster up the courage to blurt out "I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again wonderful readers!**

**Thank you for your continued support and interest in my story. **

**I realize that cheat stories aren't everyone's cup of tea, so I am just reminding everyone that this is a cheat story without an HEA.**

**If you have time, please leave a review, good or bad, and as always, abuse won't be tolerated.**

**Thanks again to Debbie Hannon for all you your help, ideas and support—you're the bestest!**

"I'm pregnant"

Silence.

He just stares at me with cold, dead eyes, but doesn't say anything.

He is starting to burn holes into me, and then he explodes.

"Pregnant? Are you fucking kidding me? How the fuck did this happen? Did you forget your fucking shot, or did you do this on purpose?" He glares at me, and before I could answer he screams "How could you be so fucking stupid? We agreed to wait 5 years before having kids. How could you do this to me? To us? Get rid of it!" He screams even louder.

"I didn't do this to us Christian. My shot failed. This isn't my fault. You had a hand in this happening too." I scream as the tears start to run down my face.

"Don't even fucking start crying. You know I'm not ready for kids. I don't know if I will ever be ready. Why did you have to ruin everything?" He shouts as he walks into his office and slams the door. A few minutes later I hear a loud crash coming from his office and when I rush in there I find his desk overturned and Christian is throwing everything across the room.

"Get the fuck out of here! I can't stand to look at you!" he screams at me.

Just then Taylor and Luke come running in and they see the now destroyed room and how Christian is glaring at me. Taylor reaches for me, pulling me out of the room and putting himself between Christian and me. "Sawyer, take Mrs. Grey to her office and stay with her until you hear from me."

"Mrs. Grey" like says softly.

I'm sitting on my sofa sobbing into my hands.

"Ana." I feel his strong arms around me as he holds me and lets me cry.

Finally after an eternity, I stop sobbing and look up at Luke. "I'm pregnant, and Christian is not happy with the news."

Luke nods but doesn't say anything, and just then Taylor comes in to check on me.

"Where's Christian?" I ask.

"He grabbed the keys to his R8 and left. I have Welch tracking him, and he will let me know where he goes." He takes a deep breath and looks at me "Are you OK, Ana? Did he hit you?"

"No, he didn't hit me…He just screamed at me, blaming me for the pregnancy."

Jason frowned, before saying "Gail wants to know if she can come in and sit with you….will that be OK? Do you want us to call anyone for you right now?"

"Gail can come in, but right now I don't want to talk to anyone."

Gail comes in and wraps me in her arms, and I start crying again.

"Shhhh. It will be OK Ana."

Hours later I wake up on the couch in my office, and see Gail sitting in the recliner. She stayed with me the entire time.

"Is Christian back?" I ask her.  
She shakes her head, no.

"Has Taylor heard from him?" I ask Gail.

"I don't know Ana. He isn't here right now...he and Reynolds went out to find him" is all Gail would say.

Taylor finally found Christian, but took him to Escala instead of bringing him home. I guess he still doesn't want me to see me…

I emailed Hanna and told her I wouldn't be in today and that I would be back in the office Monday morning, and for her to handle all of my calls.  
Friday and Saturday pass with no word from Christian, and finally Sunday he comes dragging in.  
I'm in the living room reading when I hear him come in…he glares at me and heads straight for his office and slams the door. Gail cleaned it up and put everything back in place and replaced what he broke during his temper tantrum.  
I take a deep breath and walk in his office…he doesn't acknowledge me, and I decide I have had enough of his childish bullshit.

"Christian you cannot ignore me forever. This is happening. We are going to have a baby in less than 7 months. I'll do it with or without you…it's your decision. I'm not getting rid of our baby just because you refuse to grow up.

I'm going to my dad's for a few days, and when I come back you can let me know what you have decided" and I turn and walk away. He never said a word to me.

I grab the bag I packed earlier and texted Luke to get the car.  
I called my dad this morning and told him I needed to come for a visit...he didn't ask why, he just said the door was always open and he would have fresh sheets on my bed and a cup of tea waiting for me.

2 hours later Luke pulls up in front of my childhood home…coming here always brings a sense of peace and tranquility to me. My dad was on the front porch waiting for me, and when I walked into his arms I felt my body relax for the first time in 3 days.  
Luke carried my bag in and my dad asked us if we were hungry. We both nodded our heads yes.  
"I made a big pot of soup when you called yesterday… I'll make us some sandwiches to go with the soup. Lunch will be ready in a few minutes."

After lunch I walked into my childhood bedroom and lay down on my bed after I dropped my bag. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow, and I dreamed of a little grey eyed boy with copper hair.  
When I woke it was dark, and I momentarily forgot where I was.  
I could see the green light blinking on my phone, signaling that I had a text message.  
I grabbed my phone, hoping it was a text from Christian, but was disappointed when I saw it was from Hanna asking me if I was still coming in Monday. Shit. I forgot to text her this morning to let her know I would be out of the office for a few more days.  
I texted her that I would be out until Wednesday, but would be available by phone if she needed me.  
I plan on going home Tuesday morning unless something comes up and I need to leave sooner. My dad has not asked what's going on...he just told me that if I need to talk he is there for me.  
I spend Monday hanging around the house and decide to take a walk down to the creek. I took off my shoes and stuck my feet in the creek like I used to do when I was a little girl, and I think about the situation I find myself in.

Women raise kids by themselves every day. I refuse to raise my child in a toxic environment, and I won't force Christian to be a part of our child's life if he doesn't want to. I know how it feels to be unwanted by a parent...my mother wasn't thrilled about my existence, and she let me know all the time, but my dad did a wonderful job raising me, taking on both roles as mom and dad.

I walk back to the house and decide to have Luke take me home tonight instead of tomorrow.  
I hug my dad goodbye and climb in the car with Luke and we head out.

I walk into the house 2 hours later, but nobody is there…Gail must be shopping, and I have no clue where Christian is.  
I unpack my bag and decided to go to my office and read and respond to some emails. I started feeling a bit woozy so I shut down my laptop and walk to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Gail walks in a few minutes later and when she sees me she comes over and gives me hug. "Ana are you feeling OK? You look a little flushed."  
Before I could answer, the room started spinning and I felt like I was going to pass out.

GPOV

I reached out and caught Ana before she hit the floor and then hollered for Luke to come quick.

"Gail what happened?"

"I was talking to her and I noticed her face was flushed, and the next thing she fainted. I caught her before she hit the floor.

"Help me carry her to the couch."

We get Ana on the couch and I get a cold towel and put it on her forehead.  
"Should we call Dr. Grey, or take her to the hospital?" I ask Luke.

"Let me call Dr. Greene...maybe she will have an idea."

Luke walks back in the living room a few minutes later "I just hung up with Dr. Greene-She's actually in the area and will be here in about 10 minutes."

Ana starts to come to and tries to get up, but I keep her lying down and tell her that Dr. Greene is on her way.  
Just then security calls to let us know they just let her through the gate, so Luke walks out to meet her and show her the way in.

Dr. Greene sits on the couch next to Ana and asks us what happened.

Ana is awake and looks at me and then Dr. Greene  
"I remember feeling woozy, and the next thing I remember is waking up on the couch."  
"I'm going to check your blood pressure and see if I can figure out what is going on with you." She then puts the cuff on my arm and starts to pump it up. I see her frown after a minute, and I know it's not good.

"Mrs. Grey, your blood pressure is dangerously high…so high that I'm thinking about admitting you to the hospital right now. Is there anything going on that is causing excessive stress to raise your blood pressure this much? You were fine when you came in last week."

I look at Gail and Luke, and they both nod their heads telling me to tell her everything.

"My husband has not been very receptive to the pregnancy, and it has put an enormous amount of stress on me. In fact, he has not spoken to me since I told him." And at this point I started to cry again.

"I don't mean to scare you, but if we can't get your blood pressure down it puts you at a high risk of miscarrying. I want you to get a blood pressure cuff and check it several times a day, and bring those readings to me when you come in to see me.  
If you want me to talk to your husband and tell him what is going on with you, I will be glad to. You need to get this under control. I don't want to put you on medication if I don't have to, OK?"

I nod yes.

"I'm going to give you a mild sedative... It will help you relax and should lower your blood pressure, and it won't harm the baby. I want to see you in the office next week for a checkup, OK? Call the office and make an appointment, and if you feel worse then come in immediately."

"Thank you, Dr. Greene. I will."

After she leaves I head to the bedroom and lay down on the bed.  
About 15 minutes later I feel the sedative taking effect and feel myself starting to relax.

I wake Tuesday morning after a decent night's sleep and walk into the kitchen where Gail is puttering around putting dishes away. She sees me and asks what I want for breakfast.  
"Just a cup of tea for now, Gail.' I pause before asking "Has Christian left for work yet?"  
"He and Reynolds left early this morning. I think he slept in his office. I'm sorry, Ana."  
I give Gail a small smile take my tea to my office. I email Hanna that I am available if she needs me today and that I will be in tomorrow.  
The rest of the week and the weekend go by without a word from Christian. He leaves before I get up and comes home after I go to bed, if he even comes home at all, and when he is home, he stays in his office the entire time and doesn't acknowledge me at all.

It's been almost 2 weeks since he has spoken a word to me and I don't know how much longer I can deal with this. He hasn't been home for over a week…he's been staying at Escala to avoid having to see or talk to me.

It's Tuesday and I have my first follow up with Dr. Greene this afternoon. Luke is driving me and doesn't say much, but I can tell he is disgusted with Christian's behavior, along with Gail and Taylor.

Dr. Greene is looking over my chart after the nurse leaves and looks at me "Mrs. Grey, your blood pressure is lower than when I saw you at home, but I would still like to see it a little lower. What have you been doing to help lower it, and reduce your stress level?"

I told her that Gail has been preparing meals and feeding me food that help lower blood pressure, and also that I've cut back on my hours at work and have delegated some of my duties to the rest of my team.

"Ana how are things at home?"

I sigh before answering. "No change. We haven't spoken since I told him about the pregnancy. He does not want this baby."

"Mrs. Grey, have you spoken to his mother about this? I know Grace Grey, and there is no way she would put up with her son treating you like this."

"I haven't spoken to anyone. Nobody outside of our immediate security knows I'm pregnant. We haven't told anyone because if Christians behavior. I don't know what I am going to do when I start showing."

Dr. Greene just looks at me and I don't even want to know what she is thinking.  
"Keep on with the restricted diet and your reduced hours at work. I want to see you once a week until your numbers are back to normal, OK?"

I nod my head and walk out into the hallway where Luke is waiting to take me home.

After 2 more weeks of no contact from Christian, I have come to terms that my marriage is probably over.  
Christian stays at Escala now…he basically moved out and hasn't set foot in our house for the past 2 weeks. Gail said he has hired a housekeeper to come in 2 times a week to cook and clean for him so she doesn't have to go back and forth all week long either. Reynolds stays there in the staff quarters and is assigned to Christian full time now, and I have Taylor and Luke with me at the house. Ryan bounces back and forth between us depending on what is going on.

I finally broke down and told Kate what is going on, and asked her to help me contact an attorney to get divorce papers started. I will not live this way, and I won't raise my child in this environment.

She was beyond shocked and pissed off, and wanted to beat Christian senseless.  
I told her I needed her to make arrangements for me to meet with a divorce attorney—somewhere that Christian won't find out what I am doing.  
Kate contacted the best one in town, and made arrangements for us to meet at her apartment. Me visiting Kate at her apartment wouldn't raise any flags, so we have my attorney show up 30 minutes before I show up with Luke, and since he stays in the car, he didn't know she is in the apartment.

I told her what was going on with the baby, and that I wanted to relieve Christian of his paternal rights to my child in exchange for agreeing to no alimony or child support from him. I have decided to relocate out of Washington so my pregnancy will not be public knowledge for the paps to go crazy over. I can imagine the crap they will print once our divorce gets out.  
She told me she would need a copy of our marriage license and pre nup to get the papers going.

When I told her there was no pre-nup she could not believe I wasn't taking Christian for half of everything. I told her severing his rights was more important than his money. I told her that I still had a checking account in my maiden name that my salary from GP goes into, along with a healthy monthly deposit from Christian, and what is in there is enough for me to live on comfortably for years. I didn't want anything from Christian except his signature on the divorce and custody relinquishment papers.  
She got to work right away and said she would have everything done in a few days.

After I got the divorce papers started, I began slowly packing my clothes and moving them into the closet in my office. I was in our closet and had just filled one suitcase and reached for another one. When I opened it there were some of Christian's clothes shoved inside and I wondered what they were doing in there.

I pulled out a pair of grey slacks, a white button up, his suit jacket and a pair of white boxer briefs. I went to put them in the hamper, and when I emptied out his jacket pockets I found a receipt for dinner, and a separate receipt for an expensive bottle of wine.  
I looked at the dates on the receipts and realized they were from the night I had the meeting with Grace and could not meet Christian for dinner.  
After looking at both receipts I realized one was for the restaurant and the other from the bar at the Fairmont. Christian must have had drinks with someone after dinner...  
As I went to put his clothes in the hamper, I noticed a little red stain on his boxers...WTF. It looks like lipstick, and it's not a shade that I wear.  
Holy fuck. Did he get a blow job from some slut that night, or, even worse, did he fuck her?  
I then went thru his pants pockets and found a condom wadded up in a napkin.

OMG. OMG OMG.

The fucking bastard. I feel my stomach start to churn.

Then it dawned on me-he had a nightmare that night. He hadn't had one in months.  
He fuckng cheated on me that night...that's what brought on the nightmare.

That cheating bastard. And this happened before I found out I was pregnant.

SHIT! He fucked me in the shower that night after his nightmare, too.  
I start to gag, and I barely make it to the bathroom before everything comes up.  
After dry heaving for several more minutes I finally am able to get off the floor and stand up. I look at myself in the mirror and am shocked at the person looking back at me. I have dark circles under my eyes, I am pale I have lost weight.  
I start to feel light headed and dizzy again so I sit down on the toilet until I feel a little better. I realize that I need to see Dr. Green ASAP and get checked for STDs and make sure the baby is OK.

I wonder if he is still seeing her...since we aren't speaking we obviously aren't having sex, and seeing how he was used having sex several times a week he must be getting it from someone else. I start sobbing uncontrollably as the realization that my marriage is really over hits me like a freight train. I let it all out...and when the sobs slow down and finally stop and I get myself back under control, anger sets in and I vow to myself that those will be the last tears I ever shed for him and our broken marriage.

I call Dr. Greene and schedule an appointment for tomorrow morning to get tested for STDs, and then call my lawyer and leave her a message to call me back. I am going to have the papers drawn up this week and have him served ASAP.

I am done…Christian Grey can go to hell.

Reynolds informed me last night that Christian was leaving for Chicago this morning for work ,and would be back on Sunday. At this point I really don't care what he does or where he goes. I plan on being packed and gone before he gets back. I'll leave the divorce papers in his office on his desk as a welcome home present…since he isn't living here home anymore I'm sure it will take a few days for him to find them .

I'll stay with my dad for a few days until I can make arrangements to leave the state…I don't want to be anywhere near Seattle when the paps get wind of what is going on.

I'm sitting in the exam room at Dr. Green's office waiting for her to come in. After her nurse took my blood pressure, it was off the charts and she left in a hurry to get Dr. Greene.  
After I explained about needing to be checked for STDs, she put 2 and 2 together and understood what is causing this latest episode of stress.  
We do another ultrasound, and surprisingly my baby is positioned just right and Dr. Greene can clearly tell the sex…she asked me if I wanted to know. I nod yes, and she tells me that I'm having a boy. I smile as the tears start running down my face…It saddens me that Christian doesn't want and will never know his son.

She gave me another sedative to help calm me down, along with a prescription for blood pressure medication that is safe for me to take. I knew the sedative would make me sleepy, and since I knew that Christian was gone, I had Sawyer take me to Escala so I could take a quick nap and calm down before going back to work, plus it will give me a chance to see if there is anything there I want to take with me when I leave.

Sawyer does a quick walk thru of the apartment before leaving to get my prescription filled—Dr. Greene wanted me to start taking it immediately so he headed out to pick it up while I was sleeping.  
I didn't want to set foot in our bedroom so I headed to my office and lay down on the sofa in there, and a few minutes later I started drifting off to sleep.  
A few minutes later I am awakened by the ping of the elevator…I look at the clock and see that I was only asleep for 10 minutes.  
Thinking Sawyer came back for some reason, I walk down the hall, but what I see shocks the hell out of me.  
Christian is leaned against the elevator door holding it open, his pants are unzipped, and some slut is on her knees sucking him off. Suddenly I hear him moan loudly and he bucks his hips into her face, obviously shooting his load down her throat. He pulls her to her feet and slides his hand up her skirt between her legs, making her moan like a bitch in heat.  
"Christian!" She groans, as he continues to finger her, "oh Fuck, don't stop" she moans, as he slowly pushes her to the breakfast bar, laying her on her back. He pushes up her skirt and rips off her panties. "So wet. You're a horny little thing today" he says as he spreads her legs and starts sucking her clit and fingering her faster, making her moan louder "Oh Fuck, don't stop!" After a few minutes, she groans "OH God I'm gonna cum!" He chuckles as he continues to slide his fingers in and out of her while stroking his cock. "Are you ready to be fucked hard, baby?" He asks her.  
"God yes. Fuck me as hard as you can!" As she continues to moan through her orgasm.  
Christian slides her off the counter turns her around, bends her over and rams into her as hard as he can. She lets out a loud garbled scream, and I stand there in complete shock as he pounds into her relentlessly. After a few minutes they both start moaning and I can tell that he's close "C'mon baby let go" he screams, and just then she howls out as her orgasm hits, and he pounds a few more times before grunting loudly and falling on top of her, panting.  
After a minute he, pulls his dick out of her and says "Let's take a shower...we can get dirty again before our flight leaves" and they walk off towards our bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes as they go.

"I can't wait to join the mile high club with you" the whore says as the bedroom door closes.

It then dawns on me that he wasn't wearing a condom….he's been fucking her unprotected…OMG If she winds up pregnant is he going to demand that she get an abortion, or will he abandon yet another child? She's obviously not a sub as he never kissed his subs like that, or allowed them to shower with him or call him by his name. They have history because he looked comfortable with her, as if this has been going on for a while.

I guess everyone but me knows what Christian has been doing. That must be why Reynolds is now Christian's CPO-Reynolds wouldn't hesitate a second to lie and cover for Christian. Taylor has supposedly been working full time on a new security project for Christian...or that's the excuse Christian gave me when I asked him why he now has Reynolds with him all the time. I wonder if Taylor knows and Christian replaced him because he refuses to cover for his lying ass…although it saddens me that Taylor is keeping this from me. I wonder if Gail knows too…

I need to get out of here before Sawyer comes back, so I call Kate.

"Hey Steele" she says when she answers.

"Are you busy? Can you come pick me up at Escala now?"

"Sure. Are you OK?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Pick me up in the garage. Please hurry."  
"Ok. I'll be there in 10 minutes" and she hangs up.

I turn off the light in my office, quietly close the door and walk to the elevator. Just then I decide to go to the security office and see if the CCTV is on...if I can get a copy of this "encounter" maybe it will give me leverage in the divorce and forcing him to relinquish his rights to my baby. Yes. My baby.

Unbeknownst to Christian, Luke had shown me how to use the CCTV from the security office and also how to access it remotely, so I went into the security room and downloaded this little tryst on a thumb drive while I was waiting for Kate. When I get home I'll review the CCTV back several weeks and see if I can find how long this has been going on.

Kate pulls up and I hop in "Drive. Please, take me home." I am trembling and Kate looks at me, concern written all over face.

"Ana what's going on? Are you OK?"

I nod my head and take a deep breath, then tell her what I just saw.

I see her knuckles turn white around the steering wheel. "That fucking bastard!" I'm going to cut his balls of and shove them down his throat!"  
I dial Luke's number and explain to him that Kate called when I was asleep, and I decided to go home instead of back to work, and since I wasn't feeling well she offered to drive me home.  
I told him I set the alarm at Escala and grabbed my purse and briefcase so he didn't need stop there on his way home.  
Before we get home my lawyer calls me back and tells me she has the final papers done, and if I want to review them first she can send them over first. I just told her what happened, and she asked if I wanted to amend the papers to include adultery as one of the reasons for divorce  
"If it will give me more leverage to force him to sign the divorce and custody relinquishment papers then yes, do it."  
She tells me she can them have them amended in an hour, and I can review them before she makes the official copies.

Kate looks at me and asks "What's the plan Steele?"

"Erica is going to amend the papers right now. Can you stop and pick them up on your way back to the office? We can meet for lunch tomorrow and I can get them from you then.

"Ok. How else can I help?"

"When are you flying out?" Kate is leaving on an assignment and won't be back for 2 weeks.

"I'm flying out late Friday afternoon but I have the entire day off, so if you need me I'm available."

"I need time to think. I'll call you later tonight after I figure out what I am going to do."

Kate dropped me off and then headed to Erica's office to pick up my papers.

It's nice having the house to myself for once... Ryan is in on gate duty, Luke is in the apartment over the detached garage that we had built for the security team, and Taylor and Gail are visiting his daughter Sophie until Sunday. I have no clue where Reynolds is, since he was supposed to be in Chicago with Christian.

When Sawyer got home he gave me a little lecture about riding home with Kate without a security escort, but he understands what I am going through and didn't give me too much grief.

I went into my office and sat down to devise a plan for my exit Friday morning. I then packed up all my books that I had before we got married...I am leaving all the expensive first editions as they were all gifts from Christian…I don't want anything that will remind me of him.

I walked into my closet and took inventory of what was still left to be packed. I did not see a need for all the fancy ball gowns and formal evening dresses so I decided to leave most of them behind. I will make arrangements to come pick them up at a later date. I packed my work wardrobe and casual clothes...items I know I will need whenever and wherever I return to work. I made a lot of contacts throughout the years so I don't see a problem finding another job when the time comes.

Christian was supposed to gift me Grey Publishing on our first anniversary but he never got around to doing it, so technically it is still his company. I'm sure I could fight for it in the divorce but I don't plan on staying in Seattle or Washington for that matter, and running it from out of state would be difficult. Plus seeing how I want to sever all ties to him, keeping it would be a permanent connection to him. It will soon be his problem. I'm sure he will push it off on Ros, or probably sell it as soon as the divorce is final.

I remotely access the CCTV at Escala from my laptop and go back to the night of the dinner at the Fairmont and fast forward to see how many times he and his whore had met up.

The all-nighters started after he found about the pregnancy, although the week I was in New York he stayed at Escala with her and never left until Saturday morning. He went home for a few hours then came to pick me up. I knew he was staying there that week, but he said it was because he was working late and it was easier for him to stay at Escala because it was only 10 minutes from the office.

Holy Fuck!

I jumped him in the back of the Audi when I got home that Saturday…he had left her that morning and fucked me in the back seat of the car that afternoon, and we then spent the entire weekend in bed…I'm going to be sick again.

The pregnancy obviously wasn't what caused him to cheat...I wonder what the hell did. It's clear that their relationship is not a contract/BDSM relationship because they never went into the red room...he seemed fine with just fucking her in our bed and everywhere else in our apartment, and now on the GEH jet.

After I transfer all the damming footage to a thumb drive, I finally call it a night and decide to take a hot bath and go to bed.

Kate and I meet up for lunch Thursday and she delivers my divorce papers to me. I reviewed them and everything is in order as I requested.

I went over my plan for tomorrow with Kate, and since she had already taken the day off she was available to help me get out of town.

Friday morning comes and I am anxious to get out of here.

I told Luke and Hanna yesterday that I would be working from home today since I wasn't feeling well. I called Luke at 8:00 and asked him to drive to the office and pick up a manuscript that I had forgotten which will keep him away from the house for at least 2 hours. I made sure to send him when I knew he would hit morning traffic, keeping him out of the house a little longer.

Kate was around the corner waiting, and as soon as Luke left, I called her and had her drive up to the front of the house. We quickly loaded my suitcases and boxes in the back of her Escalade, and I climbed in and ducked down in the passenger seat as she drove through the security gate. Ryan was back on gate duty, and he waved her through when she drove out 30 minutes later.

By the time Sawyer realizes I am gone I will be almost to my dad's house.

I left Christian's welcome home present on his desk in his office...along with my wedding and engagement rings…I wonder how long it will take him to find them.

I wonder how bad he's going to destroy his office this time, I think to myself. Poor Gail.

I'm sure that he will be relieved that I am gone, and he doesn't have to worry anymore about being stuck with a child and a wife he obviously doesn't want.

I drop off Kate at her apartment and hug her goodbye. She wanted to cancel her trip and stay here for moral support for me, but I insisted that she leave—this was an excellent assignment for her and I didn't want her to pass it up just to babysit me.

She told me to drive her Escalade while she was gone if I needed it, and we would figure out something when she got home. Hopefully by then I'll be somewhere far away from Christian Grey.

My last stop before I hit the road is the bank.

Per Erica's instructions I am closing out my checking account...I'm having the manager give me $5,000 in cash and the balance in a cashier's check. I'll open a new account at another bank when I figure out where I'm going, but for now I now have enough money to last me for years. There's no big rush for me to find a job right away, and once I get back to work I'll put the balance in a trust fund for my son. It will be enough to cover college and any other expenses that will come along in his life.

I had Kate get me a burner phone a few days ago, and only she and my lawyer and my dad have the number. I call Erica and tell her I am on the road, and promise to stay in touch with her—she said she would contact me when she hears from Christian or his lawyer.

I left my laptop and my Blackberry in my office so Welch won't be able to track me, and since I never used either one for anything that wasn't work related, Welch won't be able to find anything useful when Christian has him go through it.

I'm sure it will only be a matter of time before Luke tracks me to my dad's house, but with my dad there he won't dare try anything. I'm sure he will notify Taylor and Reynolds of my whereabouts, but I know none of them will have the nerve to set foot on my dad's property, and seeing how my dad is good friends with the chief of police in Montesano, all it will take is one call from my dad to have Christian and any if his security removed from my dad's property and, if necessary, arrested for trespassing.

I hit the highway, turn up the radio and exhale a deep breath I didn't know I was holding.

I really expected something to go wrong today...that someone would find out what I had planned and keep me from leaving, or the bank would notify Christian that I was trying to close my account and refuse to give me my money.

But, everything went as planned, and I am on my way to start my new life as a divorced, single mother.

I look in my rearview mirror and see Seattle slowly disappearing behind me, and I feel myself start to relax.

The last 5 weeks have been worse than hell...

I'm about 15 minutes from Montesano and decide to pull into a gas station for a cold drink and a much needed bathroom break.

After I fill up and grab a drink and take care of business, I call my dad and tell him that I'm almost there, and then pull out to get back on the highway. As I sit at the red light, waiting for it to turn green my mind starts to wander and I think to myself _I never thought I would be a single mother, starting my life over before I was 25. I swore that I would not be like my mom, and when I had kids they would have and warm, loving home with 2 parents._

_I was so wrong._

The light turns green, and as I enter the intersection, I hear screeching tires, and a second later I hear and feel smashing metal and breaking glass.

Then everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in updating—work and RL have been a bit overwhelming lately.**

**To all of you following this story—thank you very much. I appreciate your support and reviews very much.**

**Thank you to my Superwoman Beta Debbie Hannon for all of her help and encouragement to continue this story…she's been my rock.**

**To the Trolls who continue to send me nasty reviews—get a life. This is cheat story—if you don't like it, don't read it. Your reviews don't faze me-there is a delete button the keyboard for a reason and I have no problem using. Go play on the freeway or something. **

**TISSUE WARNING—get at least a box, maybe 2…**

**I do not own FSOG.**

CPOV Friday afternoon in Chicago

As my last meeting wraps up, the CEO of the company, James Langston, invites me back to his office for a drink to celebrate the successful merger we just completed.  
As we walk into his office he walks to the bar and holds up a bottle of scotch "Macallan OK with you?"

"Absolutely. Thank you."

As we clink glasses and toast a successful business venture, his PA buzzes in. "Mr. Langston, Mrs. Langston is here...shall I send her in?"  
"Yes, please. Excuse me Mr. Grey" and being a gentleman, he walks to the door and opens it for his wife. A beautiful woman who could be Ana's sister walks into the room.  
"Mr. Grey this is my wife Caroline.  
Honey, this is Christian Grey."  
I reach out to shake her hand when she suddenly jumps and grabs her belly. I then notice that she is pregnant.  
"Jim! He's kicking again!" And she grabs his hands and places them on her belly. "Can you feel him?"  
Langston has a huge smile on his face as he looks at his wife "Yes! Wow. He is really dancing today!" He exclaims, and then looks at me  
"Sorry. He is our first, and this is the first time I have felt him moving. It's an incredible feeling."  
I smile and nod at them, mumbling congratulations, but noting how happy and excited they are.  
Mrs. Langston is glowing-it is true that pregnant women have a glow about them, and I can see the excitement and pride on Mr. Langston's face. He is beaming.

Mrs. Langston looks at me and says "He is our miracle baby. We had tried for years to get pregnant but we complications...I miscarried several times-I could never carry past my first trimester. I have made it to 22 weeks now, and the doctor said everything looks great. I am still primarily on bed rest, but I am allowed to get out on occasion. I'm not taking any chances with this one" she says, and I can see tears well up in her eyes. She looks at me and continues " We accepted that it wasn't going to happen for us and decided to adopt, and had just cleared the adoption process and were on a waiting list when I got pregnant with this little guy" and as she caresses her belly I see pure joy in her eyes.

Mrs. Langston looks at me before asking "Do you and your wife have children, Mr. Grey?"

"No. Not yet. We want to wait a few more years." I reply. I just can't bring myself to tell her that Ana is pregnant. I just can't handle making up any lies right now.

_What—Are you afraid everyone is going to find out what a bastard you really are—that you have abandoned your pregnant wife and instead are fucking some whore? You're a spineless piece of shit, Grey. You're the lowest form of life. Elena and the pimp were right about you._

"Well, Mr. Grey, when you and your wife do decide to have kids, I hope she has an easier time than we did. But in the end, it's all worth it. I can't wait to welcome this little one into the world and hold him in my arms." She smiles, looking at her husband and putting her hands protectively around her belly.

Watching them interact with each other, I am overcome with a wave of disgust at myself.

I am denying my own child, refusing to acknowledge his or her existence.

_Has Ana felt our child kick yet? Is it a boy or a girl? How far along is she? _

I don't even know how Ana is feeling.

_Is she having morning sickness, or weird cravings in the middle of the night_? _Who is running to the store at 2 AM to get pickles and ice cream for her?_ _Who is taking care of her? _ _Is she having complications? Is she eating?_

I haven't even bothered to ask Taylor or Sawyer about her. I've been too busy with my head up my ass and my dick in Camile to think of anyone or anything except my next orgasm.

I have denied Ana all the happy experiences and joys that come with pregnancy...instead I have turned it into a fucking nightmare for her. She must despise me with every ounce of her being, and I can't blame her one bit for feeling that way.

These people have gone through hell to have a child, and I screamed at my wife, telling her to get rid of "it" as if our child was a piece if trash that should be thrown out.

My stomach clenches and I suddenly feel nauseous.

The last 2 months suddenly come back to me, flashing before my eyes as if I am reliving it all again. Every sordid moment comes back…the bar, my office, Escala, Detroit, the GEH jet, screaming at Ana, and walking out on her as I abandoned my family.

I need to get out of here. I need to make this right.

I need to go home and beg Ana for forgiveness, to give me a chance to be the man that she deserves, and the father that our child needs.

I excuse myself, telling the Langtsons that I have a flight to catch and that I am looking forward to doing business with them, and I wish well with their child. I turn on my phone and text Reynolds to have the car out front immediately, and then text Stephan to get the jet ready to take me home ASAP. I look at my watch and see that it's 2:00 here, and with the time difference I should make it home about the same time Ana gets home from work. I'll spend the entire flight home working out what I am going to say to her, and how to beg for her forgiveness. I'll see Flynn every day, and even have couples sessions with Ana if she wants…anything to repair the damage I have done to our marriage.

God, I hope it's not too late to fix this mess.

Reynolds drops me at the hotel and I tell him I will be back shortly, and to contact Stephan to find out when we leave. I text Camile and tell her I'll be up in a few minutes, and then turn off my phone…I don't want any distractions during this conversation.

I enter the room and she walks out of the bathroom wearing just a robe. "Christian! I was just getting in the tub—want to join me?" And she walks over to give me a kiss.

I step back away from her and she gives me a funny look. "Christian, what's wrong?"

I look her right in the eyes "Us. We are what's wrong-you and me. I should have never let this happen. I let myself lose control when all those memories and feelings of my past came back to me that night in the bar. This was the biggest mistake of my life. I love my wife—she is my entire world, and I fucked it all up for a few fleeting fucks with you." I feel myself getting angrier and angrier with myself as stand there, and I feel rage at her for seducing me that night in the bar. "I'm flying back to Seattle right now, alone. I will make arrangements for you to fly back tomorrow. We are done—do not contact me again" and when I start to walk past her to the bedroom to pack my bags she grabs my arm.

"What do you mean a mistake? You said that you were going to divorce your wife—that you didn't love her anymore and you didn't want a kid. And now, suddenly, you're magically in love with her again and want to play daddy? You sure have a strange way of showing how much you love your wife if you've been fucking me for the past several weeks. I'm afraid to see what you would do if you hated her" she snarls. "What the fuck happened—did she find out about us, and is threatening to take you for half of everything? Are you doing this to keep her from taking your company, or going public and ruining your golden boy reputation?" she screams.

"Do not ever speak of my wife again!" I roared at her. "I don't give a fuck about my company or my reputation. What you and I have been doing is a mistake of epic proportions. I fucked up getting involved with you, and let me remind you of the NDA you signed…if you so much as breathe one word of this to anyone I will ruin you and then I will ruin your family. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" I scream at her.

She cowers down and backs away, not saying anything.

A few minutes later I walk out of the bedroom with my bags and she is sitting on the couch quietly sobbing.

"Please, Christian, don't do this. I love you. We can continue as we have been—nobody has to know."

I shake my head at her "I will know." and I walk out and slam the door and turn on my phone and text Reynolds that I am on my way down, and to have the car ready.

As I walk across the hotel lobby my phone rings, and I see it's my dad. Before I can answer it, some asshole bumps into me, causing me to drop it, and it shatters into pieces when it hits the ground. "Fuck" I mumble as I pick up the broken pieces. I'll have to email Andrea from my laptop when I'm on board to have a new one ready when I get back tonight.

Reynolds drives me to the private terminal and we board the GEH jet. Stephan tells me we will be taking off in 20 minutes. I thank him, and tell him I don't want to be disturbed for the entire flight.

I fire up my laptop and email Andrea to get me a new phone by tonight and to have Ryan pick it up, and then answer a few emails before turning it off. My brain can't handle anything work related right now and I lean back in my seat and doze off.

_I'm walking down a dark, narrow alley in Seattle where the homeless live. There are several men, women, and children huddled under thin, dirty blankets trying to keep warm; their faces dirty, their clothes old and threadbare. Suddenly I hear a baby crying, and I hear a mother talking to the child, trying to calm it down. "It's OK baby. Don't cry. Mama's going to go meet a man for a little while, and when I come back I'll have enough money to get us some food and a hotel room for the night, and then we can take a nice bath and get clean and sleep in a nice warm bed instead of on the ground. I'll be back in a little while…you stay right here, OK? I love you, little man" and she kisses him on the head and sets him down behind a dumpster and walks away. When she walks past me, she looks up, and I feel my blood freeze in my veins…its Ana. _

I wake up screaming, and Reynolds and Natalia are holding me down trying to keep me from hurting myself. After a few minutes, my breathing starts to return to normal and I start to calm down a little bit. My shirt is drenched with sweat and I have broken the table in front of my seat where my laptop was sitting. Reynolds hands me a bottle of water and asks if he can do anything.

I can't speak so I just shake my head no.

FUCK! It seemed so real. Ana was homeless and living on the streets taking care of our child because I threw her out.

"How much longer until we land?" I ask Reynolds when I can speak again.

"About 20 minutes, Sir."

I nod my head and stare out the window, still shaking from my nightmare. I have to fix this. I am not a religious man, but I silently ask God to help me fix this mess I have created of my life.

Just then Stephan comes on over the speaker and tells us to fasten our seatbelts and prepare to land. My anxiety level is at DEFCON 10, thinking about what I am going to say to Ana and how she is going to react.

The jet comes to a halt, and Stephan opens the doors for me…I look out and see Taylor standing next to the SUV.

WTF?

He and Gail are supposed to be off until Sunday, visiting his daughter. I am sure that they are also looking for employment elsewhere…Taylor still hasn't said much to me over the past several weeks, and I haven't seen Gail since I moved to Escala. I'm sure she's pissed and disgusted with me for the way I have treated Ana, and I'm sure Taylor has told her about Camile.

I hope and pray he hasn't said anything to Ana. I don't want her to find out that way. I am going to have to man up and tell her and hope she can find it in her heart to forgive me and take me back.

I approach the car and Taylor opens the door for me…I see my dad sitting in the back seat and I give Taylor a questioning look.

"Your Father needs to talk to you, Mr. Grey" is all he says. His face is void of emotion and his voice is as cold as ice.

I climb in the back seat, and after Reynolds puts the bags in the back he climbs in the front with Taylor and we drive off.

I look at my dad and ask "Dad—why are you here? What's going on?"

He looks at me with pain in his eyes before answering "Son, there is no easy way to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it. Ana was in a car accident this morning."

My heart starts to race, and I don't want to hear what he is going to say next.

"I'm sorry Christian, but she didn't make it."

No. This can't be happening. No...this is a sick joke.  
I can't breathe...I unbutton my shirt to help me breathe...my pulse is racing; my heart is beating out of chest.  
Then everything goes black.

I wake up, and I am in my old bedroom at my parent's house.  
My mom is asleep in a chair next to my bed.  
WTF is going on. Why am I here? What day is it?

Then I remember. Ana. The baby. Car accident.

I start sobbing uncontrollably, and my mom wakes up.  
"Christian." And she reaches for me and takes me in her arms and holds me while I violently sob.  
I don't know how long we sit there, but it seems like hours.  
Finally I stop sobbing and look at her. She has tears running down her face too.  
"Mom, please tell me I am having a nightmare. Please tell me it's not true. I can't live without Ana."

"Christian I'm so sorry." She doesn't say anything else, just pulls me to her and I start crying again.  
After an hour we walk downstairs and the rest of my family is there.  
Mia runs to me and wraps her arms around me and hugs me and starts crying. "Christian..." she starts but can't say anything else.  
After a few minutes my dad takes Mia from me and hands her to over to Elliot who looks at me with grief in his eyes.

My dad looks at me, and says "Christian, let's go to my office. We can talk there."

CRPOV

We walk away from everyone to my office. I don't want to have this conversation, but I have so many questions that need to be answered.  
I walk in and sit down, and my dad closes the door before sitting down behind his desk and pouring us each a generous amount of bourbon.

I hand him the glass and look at him for a few seconds before asking him "Christian, were you aware that Ana was pregnant?"

He looked down at his hands before answering "Yes, I knew."

I looked at him and continued talking "We found an ultrasound from a few days ago in Ana's purse. Did you know she was having a little boy?"

The tears start running down his face and he made no effort to stop them, and shakes his head no.

"Is there anything you want or need to tell me right now?" I ask.

He sighed and took a deep breath, still not looking at me "I didn't handle the news of the pregnancy very well. We haven't spoken since she told me she was pregnant…I've been staying at Escala for the last 3 weeks. I've been horrible to her, Dad. I told her to get rid of it" and he broke down and start sobbing uncontrollably again.

I didn't say anything to him, and decided to let the conversation go for now. I had a million questions for him, but I will have to wait for answers.

Several minutes pass, and when he got himself under control a little he asked me "Dad what happened?"

"We don't know much right now. She was almost to Montesano and stopped to get gas. From what the witnesses said, she was sitting at a red light, and when it turned green she started to drive through the intersection a tractor-trailer ran the red light and hit her right on the driver's door…they estimated he was doing close to 60 mph when he hit her." I didn't tell him that Ana was in Kate Kavanagh's Escalade, but I sure as hell wanted to know why she was driving Kate's car instead one of their vehicles, or why Luke Sawyer wasn't driving her like he always does.

I looked at him and asked "Are you sure you want to hear this right now?"

He nodded yes so I continued "The fire department had to cut her out of the wreckage, and by the time they got her out she was already gone, Christian. They said she died on impact." He closes his eyes in pain and his body begins to shake from his sobbing.

I wait a few minutes before continuing. "The State Trooper who responded to the call recognized Ana from her WSU ID card in her wallet—he had gone to high school with her and knew her dad-so he called Ray, and then Ray called Sawyer. Sawyer drive to the hospital and Ray told him what happened, and gave him Ana's purse—the ultra sound was in her purse so that's how we found out about the baby.

"Where is she, Dad? I need to see her" He sobbed.

"She's at the mortuary in Montesano, Christian, but I don't think you should see her right now…her injuries were very severe from what Ray told Sawyer."

He put his head in his hands, and lets out a quiet scream. "I want to go home, Dad. Call Taylor to take me home now."

"Christian you should stay here tonight…you shouldn't be alone right now."

"No. I am going home. I need to go home now" and I walk out to find Taylor to take me home.

I send a quick text and stand up to walk out of the room with Christian.

CPOV

I walk out of my dad's office and my mom walks up to me and hugs me and asks me where I'm going.

"I'm going home, Mom. I need to be in our home, I need to feel her presence. I will call you tomorrow."

Taylor walks in to let me know the car is ready and we walk out. Reynolds is waiting by the SUV for me and opens the door for me.

He nods his head at me before saying "Sir."

I nod back at him and climb in the back and he and Taylor climb in the front and we drive off, back to our home on the sound.

Taylor pulls through the security gate and drives to the front of the house. Sawyer did a sweep of the house earlier and was waiting at the front door when we pulled up.

I looked at Taylor and told him I didn't want to be disturbed for the rest of the night, and that I wanted to meet with the security staff in my office tomorrow morning at 8:00.

I walk into our dark empty house...pausing, waiting to hear Ana's sweet voice welcoming me home, but I realize that is never going to happen again.

I walk into our bedroom and fall onto our bed. I haven't slept in here for over a month.

I can still smell her perfume on the sheets and pillows. I grab her pillow and curl up in ball and cry...I cry for my wife and my son. I never got to tell her how sorry I was, and how much I wanted our baby. I will never get to tell her now.

I will never know what it will feel like to feel my son kick, to hold him, to tell him that I wanted him and loved him, even if I didn't know him yet

I killed them. I killed them both.

God, Ana must have hated me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! **

**I am so sorry for my extended absence, but a family emergency came up and it is now taking all of my spare time. A week in the hospital, followed by 2 weeks of doctors and nurses coming by the house every day, plus working 60 hours a week leaves no time for anything else. ****Updates will probably be in the 2 week time frame for a while, although I plan on wrapping up this story in 2 or 3 more chapters.**

**I promise you that I will not abandon this story. **

**So, here is the chapter 5, and I must warn you that it is full of angst—MAJOR TISSUE WARNING.**

**All my thanks to my Super Beta Debbie Hannon—she did so much work on this chapter—she is the reason this chapter is done today. **

**Thank you to everyone following who is following this story, and thank you to those who leave reviews. As always, nasty troll reviews will be printed out and used for toilet paper before being deleted.**

**I do not own FSOG**

Taylor POV

That dumb, stupid, mother fucking piece of shit. I could kill him right now. Ana and the baby are dead because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants. I do not feel sorry for him at all…my heart breaks for Ray Steele—losing his only child and grandchild. I don't know how I would handle it if something happened to Sophie.

When I got back from New York with Ana and found out that Grey had spent the entire week holed up in Escala fucking that whore, I decided then and there that I was done…I would not work for a man I despised and for whom I had no respect.

With my reputation and credentials, I knew it wouldn't take me any time to find another job… I get offers all the time, so I just had to choose which one I wanted, and where I wanted to go. This past week when Gail and were in Vancouver visiting Sophie, I was negotiating a contract with a security firm located closer to Sophie, and the hours and responsibilities weren't as demanding as Grey so I could see her more often. The money wasn't as good, but I had managed to save most of my salary from GEH so I could afford to keep Sophie in the same private school she has been in since she started school.

We had come to a final agreement on salary and perks, and I just had to give Grey my notice when I got back. Gail found a job as well, working 3 days a week, cooking and cleaning for a nice couple and helping the woman take care of their 2 young children. It was fewer hours than working for Grey, but we didn't need the money, or the headaches that came with working for him.

When Grey moved out to Escala, I told Gail what was going on, and she was ready to quit on the spot. Gail is as kind and sweet as Ana, and I could not believe the words that came out of her mouth when I told her what he had been doing, and for how long.

I was pissed and disgusted at him when I thought it was just a 1 night stand, but when I found out that Reynolds had been covering for him for weeks, I decided that I could not be a party to his deceit—I could not look at Ana knowing what I knew and not tell her, so I decided to leave. I planned on somehow making sure Ana found out what he was doing, but apparently she found out on her own, or had enough of the way he was treating her because of the pregnancy, and decided to leave his worthless ass.

When I called Gail earlier and told her what happened to Ana and the baby, she broke down and starting crying and hasn't stopped. I thought I was going to have to sedate her to get her to calm down. She loved Ana like a daughter, as did I. This fucking hurts.

I called Sawyer to get more information from him before tomorrow's meeting, and am waiting for him to come to my office. I need to know what the fuck has been going on—why was Ana in Kavanaugh's Escalade alone, and where the fuck was she going?

Gail and I will be handing in our 2 weeks' notice tomorrow morning after I meet with him. I don't care if he needs us right now…I can't stand to look at him, and I don't care how much he's hurting -he and his shit are no longer any of our concern—he is Reynolds' problem now. That jack stick has been covering for Grey the entire time, so he obviously has no problem with what his boss has been doing.

A few minutes later Sawyer walks in…he is pale, and his eyes are red…I'm sure he has shed a few tears today.

I look at him before asking "Well, what the fuck happened? Why was Ana in Kavanaugh's car alone? Why weren't you with her? Where was she going?" I demanded.

"Boss, she texted me last night and told me she wasn't feeling well and wasn't going to work today. She hasn't been feeling well lately with all the shit from Grey, so it didn't raise an alarm that she wasn't going to work. About 8:00 this morning, she called and asked me to drive to her office and pick up a manuscript that she needed. On my drive back she texted me that she was going to lie down for a few hours, and to put the manuscript on her desk in her office. Her laptop and phone were on her desk, but I didn't think anything of it. After a few hours, I called her, but it went right to voice mail, which was odd—she always answers. So, I waited a little while later and called again, and again got her voice mail, so I went to her office and found the manuscript in the same place as I left it. I called out her name, but she didn't answer, so hesitantly I walked to the bedroom and opened the door, expecting to see her asleep, but she wasn't there. I called out her name and started searching the house and couldn't find her, so I went to the security office and played back the CCTV recording from earlier this morning, but it had all been erased. I called Ryan at the gate, and he told me that just after I left, Mrs. Grey called him and told him Miss Kavanaugh was on her way over and to let her in. He let her in at 8:13, and she drove out at 8:55. He said he did not see Mrs. Grey in the car.

About 12:30 I got a call from her father, and he informed me of the accident. They had taken Ana to the hospital in Montesano. I met Ray there and he gave me what little information he had, or was willing to share, and then handed me her purse. He didn't say why he called me instead of Grey, but now knowing what I know, I am sure he didn't want to talk to him. That's when I called you. You know the rest.

Kavanaugh's Escalade was towed to an impound yard in Montesano, but we can't get access to it—since its registered to her, she is the only one they will let in. I called her cell and then her office, and apparently she flew out earlier to Germany on an assignment-I am hoping she can or will shed some light on all of this when she calls me back."

He stopped talking and I could see his eyes start to mist up. "What the fuck is going on, Boss?"

I took a deep breath and told him what that asshole has been doing for the last 2months. I could see his hands ball into fists and his jaw clench-I knew at that point he would strangle Grey if he walked in the room.

Sawyer looks at me with hatred in his eyes "Fuck this. I quit. This is my notice, effective immediately. I hope Grey burns in hell." and turns and walks out, slamming the door.

Luke POV

Fuck this. I have had enough of Grey and his shit. How could he do that to Ana? He owes her everything…she made him a better man, and he pays her back by cheating on her before and after she tells him about the pregnancy? She and the baby deserved better than that worthless pile of shit. I hope that old pedo hag gets her claws into him again and makes him her submissive bitch again—he deserves to be shackled and beaten for the rest of his pathetic life. I would kill him now, but he isn't worth going to prison for. He sure has the public fooled with his golden boy persona…if they only knew what he really was…his association with that old pedo bitch would be enough to bring his empire crumbling down…

I walk in the staff apartment and grab my bag and start stuffing my clothes in it... I can't get out of here fast enough.

10 minutes later I am packed and have written out my notice, effective immediately. I head to Taylor's office and drop it off along with my phone, laptop, keys, and security badge, and then arrange for an Uber to come pick me up.

When I get back to my apartment I'm going to call Ray and let him know that I am no longer working for Grey and see if he will talk to me…I know he knows more of what is going on, but if he thinks I am still working for Grey he won't trust me enough to tell me anything…can't say that I blame him.

I see my Uber pull up, and I climb in and we head out. I'm trying to calm myself enough to where I can have a civilized conversation with Ray—I hope he doesn't hang up on me when he sees the number.

20 minutes later I walk into my apartment and sit on the couch and I can't stop the tears from falling. This is as heartbreaking as when my little sister Melissa died. She was killed by a drunk driver when she was 16, and Ana has helped fill the void that was left after she died. The pain I am feeling over Ana's passing is just as hard, except I feel responsible for Ana's death. I failed as her protector. I should have never left her yesterday morning. If I had known what that asshole was doing, I would have helped Ana pack and leave so she wouldn't have felt that she had to sneak away. It saddens me that she didn't trust me enough to confide in me and ask for help, but then again, she knew that even though I was her CPO, I reported to Taylor, who reported to Grey. She probably figured that I was no better than Taylor or that sack of shit Reynolds. She didn't know that I would have gladly helped her. The fact that Taylor knew some of what was going on and never said anything to me has me pissed off too. I should have been told everything that affected her safety, and the fact that Grey was cheating on her definitely affected Ana's safety. At any time, Grey's whore could have approached Ana in public and caused a scene. It's not like his prior 15 whores—we all had photos of them and knew what they looked like and where they were. Grey put Ana in more danger than he knew…stupid dumb fuck.

I sit there for an hour or so, beating myself up, and finally decide to go see Ray in person instead of calling him. He might be more apt to talk to me if I am standing in front of him instead of on the end of the phone. I know it's late but I don't care. I need answers.

90 minutes later I pull into Ray's driveway and see his truck sitting there. I step out and walk to his front door and knock. I hear him walking across the hard wood floors and take a deep breath as the front door opens.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ray growls at me, pointing his gun in my face.

Ray POV

This is the absolutely the worst day of my life. I was looking forward to Annie being back home and bouncing my grandson on my knee, and now that son of a bitch has taken everything from me.

I raised Annie since she was a baby and when her mother left it was just the 2 of us, and we did just fine. There were a few difficult times, especially when I had to buy her her first box to tampons and explain to her what was going on, but it was all a part of being dad and mom, and I cherished every second of it.

When she called me a few days ago and told me that she was leaving him and why, I was ready to drive to Seattle with my gun and shoot him right between the eyes, but Annie begged me not to—she just asked if she could stay with me while she made all the arrangements to leave him and get out of Seattle.

I told her she was welcome any time and that I would have her room ready when she got here. I wanted her to stay with me and raise my grandson here, but she was worried about the damn PAPs finding out where she lived and making her life unbearable and putting her son's life in danger. She said she didn't want to be anywhere near Grey because she didn't want him in her or her son's life. When she told me how he reacted to the news of her pregnancy it made me sick that a man could do and say those things to his wife—the person he claimed was the most important person in his life, the person he vowed love, honor, cherish and protect. I remember when he asked for her hand in marriage—he practically begged me for my blessing and promised me that he would never let anything happen to her. Well, he proved himself to be nothing but a cheating, lying piece of shit. The fact that Annie had to sneak out of her own home, away from the people he hired to protect her and keep her safe infuriates me. How the fuck did they let his happen? Were they all covering for him? How did they look at her every day, knowing what he was doing and not say anything to her? Were they more concerned about their paychecks than having any decency or morals?

Annie told me she had her attorney working on the divorce papers and that she was going to get full custody of the baby—she was going to force him to give up his paternal rights to him. She didn't say how she was going to do it—she just said her lawyer was taking care of it. She was going to leave all the papers in his office and when he got back from his trip to Chicago, he would find them on his desk. By then she would be away from him and secure in my home. The Chief of Police here in Montesano is an old army buddy, and if Grey or any of his henchmen showed up my property all it would take is one phone call and they would be forced to leave or wind up in jail. She told me she left a thumb drive in Kate's safety deposit box that had everything she needed to ensure he would sign the divorce and custody papers…she didn't say what was on it, but said it would get the job done.

Sadly, it doesn't matter anymore. I feel the tears start to burn my eyes when I hear a knock on the door. I reach for my gun and walk to the door. If it's Grey, I am going to shoot him between the eyes like I wanted to do when Annie told me what was going on. I open the door and stare into the cold blue eyes of Mr. Luke Sawyer.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snarl at him as I stick my gun in his face.

"Sir, please put the gun away. I need to talk to you" he begs.

"Why? Why should I talk to you? You work for Grey, and you'll just run to him with anything I say. Get off my property before I shoot you!"

"Sir, I don't work for Grey anymore. I resigned a few hours ago. I am sorry for stopping by so late, but I really need to talk to you.

I keep the gun in his face for a few seconds, but then I see remorse and sorrow in his eyes, so I lower it and step aside and allow him to come in.

"Drink?" I ask him, holding up a bottle of whiskey.

"Yes, please."

I pour a generous amount in a glass and hand it to him. "Sit" and I point to the couch.

"Mr. Steele, I want to tell you how sorry I am for your loss. Ana was like a little sister to me-in fact, she filled the void left when my sister Melissa died several years ago. I would never do anything to bring Ana harm—it was my job to protect her, and I failed at my job. I will live with that guilt for the rest of my life. I resigned tonight from Grey's employ. I am here as Ana's friend, not as Grey's employee. I understand if you don't want to talk to me and if you want me out of your house just tell me and I will leave now. If you would be willing to shed some light on what happened, I give you my word it will not go any further than this house."

I stare at this young man and I can hear the sincerity in his voice and see it in his face. I take a deep breath and begin telling him what I knew—that Ana found out he had been cheating on her before and after she told him of the pregnancy, and with what he said to her about the baby, and the way he treated her afterwards—moving out and ignoring her—she decided she had had enough and contacted lawyer and had divorce papers drawn up.

I continued "Earlier this week she had stopped Escala one afternoon to take a nap after a Dr. appointment when he was supposed to be out of town, and he and his whore showed up. Annie woke up and walked into the kitchen and saw them going at it- Can you imagine having a front row seat watching your husband fucking another woman in your house? What that would do to you? That evening she called me and told me everything and asked if she could move home. "

I looked at Sawyer and saw the color drain from his face, and he looked like he was going to throw up…he looked me in the eyes for second and I could see rage in his expression before spoke "Holy shit—I had just dropped her off there and went to get her prescription filled. She said she was going to take a nap and then go back to work. She called me a little while later before I got back to Escala and said Kate stopped by and she decided to go home because she wasn't feeling well. That son of a bitch and his whore must have come in just as I left!"

I looked as Sawyer for a minute as his mind was reeling, then I continued "I was ready to drive to Seattle and shoot that bastard, but he wasn't worth going to jail over. I told her she was welcome any time and I would have her room ready for her when she got here. She said she would call me back with the details in the next day or so—she said she still had a few loose ends to tie up, but didn't say what they were.

"Thursday afternoon she called back and said she would be here early Friday afternoon- she had some business to take care of in the morning and would be leaving as soon as she was done, and she was borrowing Kate Kavanaugh's car for the drive.

"Friday morning, she called when she finally left Seattle, and then again when she was about 15 minutes out—she had stopped for gas and a drink just outside Montesano. She never showed up."

I took a deep breath and tried to steady my voice "About an hour or so after she called is when the State Trooper called and told me about the accident—he and Annie had gone to high school together. I drove to the hospital, but she was gone when I got there—they said she died on impact."

I look up at Luke and I can see tears in his eyes, and then I continued "They asked me to identify her, and afterwards gave me her purse and personal possessions—I gave you her purse but I kept her cell phone and all of her personal items in it…the only thing I left in it was her wallet. She got a burner phone so Grey wouldn't be able to track her, and I still have it. I called you and Kate from the hospital and then went home. Kate called back a little while ago from New York, and is on her way back to Seattle as soon as she can get a flight out. I'm sure she knows more than me, but now you have the gist of what happened."

I reach for the bottle of whiskey and fill my glass again and take a long pull from it. Luke looks at me, saying nothing, and then breaks down in uncontrolled sobs. I reach out and pull him into a hug, and we both sit there, 2 former Army men, sobbing for the loss of a beautiful, innocent young woman.

Kate POV

I feel guilty...I really wanted to stay with Ana for the next few days, especially tonight when she got to her dad's house, but she told me to take this assignment. She said it was too good of an opportunity to turn down, and that she had her dad to take care of her. She said she would be fine, and needed some alone time with her thoughts and wanted to enjoy the calm before the shit storm that is Christian Grey hits.

I still can't believe that piece if shit...cheating on her before the pregnancy, and then the God-awful way he treated her after she told him, and then he continued to carry on with his whore. I am so glad Ana decided to divorce his sorry ass. She is way too good for him, and the baby doesn't need a father like that worthless sperm donor. I'm just sad that she is planning on moving away from here. She was talking about New York or maybe even England...far enough to where he can't interfere with her life. Ugh. I feel my blood pressure rising just thinking about that son of a bitch.

I will be glad when I land in New York. My flight for Germany leaves tomorrow morning, and I am looking forward to soaking in the Jacuzzi tonight and catching up with Ana to see if the asshole has been informed of the most recent developments. I would love to be a fly on the wall when he finds out she left him, and he finds that nice big package she left on his desk.  
I smirk, thinking about the fit he is going to throw when he opens it and realizes what it is.

20 minutes later then pilot comes on and announces our descent into La Guardia, so I turn off my laptop and settle in for landing.

As I am walking through the airport, I turn on my phone and several text messages download. I see one from Ana and open it: "Almost to dad's house. Made a clean getaway and stopped for gas and a potty break. Nobody knows I'm gone yet. Talk to you tonight. Love you. A"  
I smile to myself thankful that she's safe. We were both worried that asshole's henchmen would find out and stop her-Ana was a prisoner in her own home.  
I close her text and see a bunch of others, some from my boss, and several from a Seattle number I don't recognize, and I also see that I have several voice mails. I decide to wait until I get to my hotel to read the rest of my texts and listen to the voicemails.

An hour later I walk into my suite, drop my bag and flop on the couch and let out a sigh. After a few minutes I get a glass of wine from the mini-fridge and start to read the rest of my text messages.

The ones from my boss are confirming my itinerary and contact information in Germany, so I close them and open one from the Seattle number I don't recognize—there are several from the same number.

"Miss Kavanaugh, this is Luke Sawyer, Ana's CPO. Can you please call me ASAP? It is very important. Thank you."

_Yeah, I'm gonna get right on that, Mr. Sawyer. I'm sure you are looking for Ana, but I sure as hell am not going to help you find her and drag her back to that asshole._

There's one from Ethan and a few from some other friends so I scroll past them. I then decide to listen to my voice mails. There's a few from Sawyer and I skip over them and l stop and listen to one from Ray Steele:

"Kate—this is Ray Steele—please call me immediately."

I feel the hair on my neck stand up…_why would Ana's dad be calling me?_

My hands are shaking as I dial his number and wait for him to answer. Finally, after 5 rings he picks up.

"Hello?"

His voice sounds rough, not like the Ray I am used to.

"Mr. Steele it's Kate Kavanaugh"

"Kate" and then he pauses.

"Mr. Steele, are you there? Are you OK?"

"Oh Kate" he croaks out. "It's Annie. She was in an accident on the way here" he rushes out.

My stomach churns and I feel sick "How bad" I manage to squeak out.

"She didn't make it, Kate" and then he starts crying.

I feel a lump in my throat, and I can't speak. The tears start rolling down my face and I can't breathe. This cannot be happening. No. Not Ana. I sit there holding the phone, sobbing and l listening to Ray cry for a few minutes before he starts speaking again. "She was almost here; Kate She was 15 minutes from home when it happened—someone ran a red light and rammed into her" and then he started sobbing again.

I finally find enough strength to speak and I tell him I will be there as soon as I can get a flight out. I hear him mumble "OK" and then he hangs up.

I cannot hold back any longer, and let out a loud wail and start uncontrollably crying….I cry for Ana, for her son, I cry for Ray- losing his only child and now his grandchild, and lastly I cry for me—I have lost my best friend, my sister, my confidante, and my Godson. Ana asked me to be Godmother to her son this morning.

When the tears finally stop, the anger sets in. This is his fault—that cheating bastard. If he had kept his dick in his pants this would have ever happened. Ana told me what he said to her— "get rid of it"—the bastard called his own child an "it". How the fuck could he say that to her? How could he abandon his wife and child after what he went through before the Grey's adopted him? I guess he forgot what his life was like back then, the ungrateful piece of shit. The more I think, the angrier I get. I finish the bottle of wine and my mind starts to go 100 mph—what if he set up the accident? He didn't want the baby, and he obviously didn't want Ana any more since he was cheating on her…I wouldn't put it past him to do something like this so the public wouldn't find out what a son of a bitch, sorry mother fucker he really is—abandoning his pregnant wife and cheating on her. That wouldn't look good for the Grey Family in their social circle, and it sure as hell wouldn't be good for his business. Ana told me that GEH puts a morality clause in all their contracts—a clause that can legally cancel a contract if it is discovered that any of the parties involved commit immoral or unethical acts. Abandoning your pregnant wife and cheating on her definitely falls within an immoral or unethical act. I bet he will play the grieving husband and try to get sympathy votes from everyone over this.

Right then I decide that I am going to do everything in my power to bring down Mr. Christian Grey. It will be my life's ambition to ruin him and let the world know what a piece of shit he really is.

I text my boss that I have an emergency and need to return to Seattle immediately, and will contact him when I am back in town, and then book a seat on the next available flight back… I'll be back in Seattle by noon tomorrow.

Christian Grey is going to rue the day that he messed with Anastasia Steele.

Carrick POV

Something isn't right…Why was Ana in Kate Kavanaugh's SUV, headed to Montesano? Why wasn't she in one of her vehicles, or better yet, why wasn't Sawyer driving her? Ana doesn't go to the bathroom without Sawyer being right there. Why didn't her security know where she was?

Christian's behavior towards her about the pregnancy was deplorable-telling her to get rid of it as if it were trash, and then even worse, moving out of their house. What the fuck is wrong with him? Did he forget what he endured as a child—what the first 4 years of his life was like? He is a grown man, and he still suffers from abandonment issues, but then he turns around and abandons his own wife and child? Grace and I did not raise him to behave like that. I am beyond ashamed to call him my son right now.

I wonder if Ana was leaving him. He was out of town all week…that would have given her time to pack, and with him living at Escala he would have no idea what she was doing. That could have been the reason she was in Kavanaugh's car.

I wish she would have come to me for legal advice-If she was planning on divorcing him, I would have gladly represented her because of his horrid actions.

God, I hope he hasn't fallen back on his old ways and started beating those whores again or, even worse, called Elena…I can't believe he thought she was his only friend for all those years. That bitch had him so brainwashed—he was her puppet and she pulled his strings, controlling his every move as well as his checkbook. I would hope that Taylor would have someone keeping an eye on her, so if she even as much looked his way again she would be put in her place.

I remember when she approached him in the restaurant a few years ago, asking for money, and then set him up by taking pictures of them together and sending them to Ana. Ana was so upset that she left him that weekend and went to her dad's. Christian was a complete mess until she came home. He thought she was going to leave him, and when she finally came back he swore to her that he would never keep anything from her again, and he would never talk to that bitch again..

I need to call Sawyer and Taylor and find out what is going on…I don't know if they will talk to me, but I must start somewhere. I am not letting this go.

CPOV

_Daddy, why did you do this to us? Why did you kill Mommy and me? Don't you love us anymore? What did we do to make you hate us so much? _

Seeing Ana's body, bloody and broken laying on the road, and hearing my son talk to me, I wake up screaming and soaked with sweat. Holy fuck it was so real—like they were right at the foot of the bed. I woke up hugging Ana's pillow as if it were her.

But it will never be her again.

I give up trying to sleep because I know it will be nothing but nightmares. I stumble into the kitchen and fix a cup of coffee and sit at the breakfast bar and look around…I haven't set foot in here for 3 weeks, but it feels as if I have been gone for years.

I see an open box of Twining's English Breakfast tea sitting on the counter—Ana never developed a taste for coffee, but she loved her tea. I opened the refrigerator and freezer and see that Gail has kept it well stocked. I'm sure Ana wasn't eating much lately…when she's upset or stressed the first thing that she does is stop eating. I hope with the baby she was taking better care of herself…I'm sure Gail was keeping an eye on her, taking care of her and making sure she ate.

_You were supposed to be doing that, you asshole._

I keep looking around, expecting Ana to walk into the kitchen any minute and give me a good morning kiss. I close my eyes and see her doing it—she did it every morning since she moved in with me, and every day after we got married. I feel tears burning my eyes again as I realize I will never get another good morning kiss for the rest of my life.

I walk down the hall to her office and look in. Her laptop and phone are sitting on her desk along with what looks like a manuscript.

_That's odd—Why did she leave her phone?_

I run my fingers over the top of her desk, laptop and phone, as if touching her things would make it feel like she was here. It's too painful to be in here so I walk out and close the door, and walk down the hall to one of the guest rooms where I see the door is open.

I gasp when I look inside—it looks like Ana was getting ready to set it up as a nursery. There are a few boxes of furniture which need to be assembled, and several paint swatches sitting on the desk—they were all various shades of pink and blue—she must have started this before she knew the sex of the baby.

The tears start falling freely down my face and I fall to my knees and start sobbing uncontrollably. This would have been my son's room…. he would have slept in here, played in here, did his homework in here…Ana would have fed him and rocked him to sleep in here.

When I can cry no more tears, I pull myself up and walk out, again closing the door behind me, as I did in Anas office.

I walk into my office and sit on my couch, staring at the picture of Ana on the wall—it's one of the 7 that Jose had at his show that night in Portland when we got back together.

_Why did you have to fuck everything up, Grey? Why did you take something so perfect-sweet and innocent and pure, and destroy it? _

I look around my office and see a thick envelope and package sitting in the middle of my desk.

_WTF? Why is this here? My security knows I have been living at Escala…why would they put something in here when they know I would never get it? Taylor or Gail must have put it in here today._

My curiosity gets the best of me and I walk over and pick it up and look at it. There is no writing on the outside of the envelope, and the back flap is taped shut. My curiosity gets the best of me, so I sit down and reach for a letter opener, cut the top open, pull out the contents and set them on my desk. On the top of the pile of papers is a letter in Ana's handwriting. I feel my stomach clench and my hands start to shake.

_Mr. Grey:_

_You are reading this letter because I have left you. My child and I deserve better than you, and I will not tolerate being treated the way you have treated me the last 3 weeks._

_This pregnancy may have been unplanned, but, at least to me, it is not unwanted. A child is a priceless gift, not an "it" as you so cruelly made reference to that night as you screamed at me to "get rid of it."_

_I have enclosed a letter from Dr. Greene, explaining that my shot was faulty, which allowed the pregnancy to happen. This was not my fault, nor was it yours-It just happened._

_Instead of listening, you screamed at me, calling me stupid and accusing me of forgetting my shot. Obviously that was not the case. _

_You no longer have to worry about the baby. He will be my responsibility Yes-it is a boy. I am having a son._

_In this package are divorce papers, and forms for you to relinquish your rights to my child. I have also included, for your viewing pleasure, photos from the CCTV from Escala from your afternoon delight with your whore the day you left for Chicago._

_Yes, Christian. I was there. I saw you and your whore._

_I saw your whore sucking MY HUSBAND'S dick in the elevator in OUR home. I saw MY HUSBAND finger fuck his whore, and then bend her over the counter in OUR kitchen and fuck her, asking her if she wanted to get fucked hard._

_Yes, Christian. I was there. I had a front row seat to your despicable activities. I heard you moaning as you both came, and then I saw how happy you were to take your whore into OUR bedroom, into OUR shower, so you could get dirty again before you left to catch your flight. _

_I heard how excited she was to join the Mile High Club with you in OUR jet, where you and I both experienced yet another first together on our honeymoon._

_You fucked your nasty whore in OUR first home—where we fell in love, and experienced so many of our firsts together. _

_Maybe cheating was another first you wanted to experience…_

I gasp out loud—OMG—Ana was there. I look at the photos, and in the background I can see Ana standing there with a look of complete shock on her face as she watched us fucking on the counter top. I squeeze my eyes shut as the tears begin to fall again. She witnessed the worst thing a wife should ever have to endure. How did she not say anything? How did she not start screaming at me?

I feel bile rising up in my throat as I try to imagine what she was feeling as she watched us.

_I also found the clothes you hid in the back of OUR closet. You remember—the ones with the lipstick stain on your boxers from when she obviously sucked your dick in the restaurant that night, and also your shirt with the lipstick stain on the collar. I know you fucked her Mr. Grey, because I found the condom wrapped in a napkin in your pocket, so don't even try to deny it._

_At least now I know why you had a nightmare that night. You hadn't had a nightmare since the time you lied to me about seeing the Pedo bitch. You lied to me again about this—you said you saw someone who reminded you of the pimp that night, and I believed you._

_You have become quite the accomplished liar, Christian. _

_You are no better than Ella—in fact, you are worse. At least she chose to keep you instead of "getting rid of it". She at least tried to be a mother, where you wouldn't even try to be a father. _

_Our entire marriage I was always worried that I would never be enough for you, that you would one day need more, and that I wouldn't be able to fulfill your needs. I was always worried that I wasn't good enough for you. _

_I have spent a lot of time wondering why you did this to me, wondering what I did wrong, or what I could have done right, but then I realized- I didn't do anything wrong._

_You simply were not good enough for me. _

_You are not the man I thought you were. Our entire marriage you were playing a part; acting and pretending to be something you never were—a good man._

_You really are the monster you claimed to be—I was just too naïve to see past the façade. You had us all fooled._

_So, it's time to end this letter-I need to pack and get out of here so I can start my new life, and get ready for my son's arrival, all sans the mighty CTG._

_Sign the divorce and custody papers and send them to my lawyer and this will all be over, nice and quiet. You can keep your money, and your family and the press will never know what you really are; you can even continue to carry on with your whore, Miss Camile Davis. _

_Yes, Christian. I know her name. You and your henchmen are not the only ones capable of finding out information. I know everything about her and I can ruin her life, too. It's amazing that the path of destruction you leave in the lives of everyone you come in contact with just continues to get bigger and bigger._

_If you refuse to sign the divorce and custody papers I will be more than happy to take this to court. I will not only take half of everything you own, but these photos and videos will somehow mysteriously find their way to every news outlet and sleazy gossip magazine in the country. Damage control at GEH will be a nightmare. Think about the morality clause in your contracts—think about all the hostile takeovers you engineered—all that will become null and void. Will GEH survive? Will the Grey Family survive? Is that a chance you are willing to take? Are you willing to allow your family to suffer because of your actions?_

_Yes, Christian. This may be dirty, but you taught me well. I learned from the best._

_Sign the papers Christian. Believe me when I say it will be in your best interest._

_I don't want you, and my son doesn't need you. I'm sure I will one day meet a real man; a good man who will love me and accept my son as his own._

_Go back to Elena. You two deserve each other._

_TTFN._

_Anastasia Steele._

Holy fuck_…_She knew. She fucking knew everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello wonderful readers. Sorry for the delay, but RL comes first, so updates are going to be in the 2-3 week time frame, but I am hoping to wrap this up in 2 or 3 more chapters.**

**I need to point out that Kate and Elliot are not a couple in this story.**

**Thank you for your reviews and your patience. As I have said before, this is a cheat story without and HEA for C & A. If you don't like it, don't read it, and don't send me nasty reviews.**

**And thank you a 1000 times to my Super Beta Debbie Hannon! You're the best! **

**As always, reviews are appreciated, abuse won't be tolerated.**

**I do not own FSOG.**

Chapter 6

She knew. She fucking knew everything. And she was leaving me. Correction, she left me.

I read her letter over and over.  
Each time I read it, it stung more than the previous time.

Ana hated me.

In just a few weeks I managed to completely destroy her pure, unconditional love for me and replace it with hatred and disgust.

___Can you blame her for hating you, asshole?_

_She watched as you fucked your whore in HER house, in HER bed._

_Then you abandoned HER and YOUR son—you really are worse than the crackwhore._

_How would you have felt if you had walked in on Ana as she was sucking another man's dick, swallowing his cum, then watched him as he fucked HER and made HER scream HIS name in YOUR house, in YOUR bed? Do you think you could have handled that?_

_But she didn't do that to you, did she? You did it to her, with some whore from your past.  
_  
With shaking hands I open the package she left on my desk. Lifting the lid off the box I suddenly feel nauseous when I see what's inside.  
Sitting on top are Ana's engagement and wedding rings and her charm bracelet.  
I sit there staring at them, remembering the exact moment I proposed and placed the engagement ring on her finger, and then a few months later when I slid her wedding ring on her finger, vowing to love, honor, cherish and be faithful, forsaking all others.

I remembered when I gave her the charm bracelet, and what each and every charm stood for and the memory behind each one.

I pick them up and squeeze them in my fist as the tears slide down my face.

I peel the tissue paper back to see what else is in the box. Right on top of my lipstick stained boxers and shirt sits the crumpled napkin and condom from that night at the Fairmont.

I grab the trashcan and empty the contents of my stomach in it.

OH God! It's all my fault they are dead—Ana was running to get away from the monster.

I took Ray's only child from him, and now his grandson, too.

There's a special place in hell waiting for me.

I fall to my knees and scream as loud as I can. I clutch Anas letter to my chest, and I feel the burn as if the pimp was standing there, burning me with a cigarette. I scream out Ana's name over and over until the door bursts open and Taylor and Reynolds come running in.

"Sir!" Taylor shouts as he reaches for me.

"NO! NO! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! I scream, and curl up in a ball, screaming for Ana.

"Call his mother now!" Taylor barks at Reynolds.  
I sit there, curled up in a ball, sobbing and rocking back and forth, repeating "I killed them, I killed them."

Carrick POV

After Reynolds called Grace and told her about Christian's breakdown, we drove as fast as we could to Christian and Ana's house.  
Taylor was waiting for us at the front door and lead us to Christian's office. All he said is that he and Reynolds found him curled up in a ball in his office, clutching a piece of paper to his chest and screaming out Ana's name.

Grace knelt down beside him, but when she reached out to touch his check, he pulled back and look at her with fear in his eyes like that first night we saw him at the hospital.

"Please, make it stop, make the burning stop" he begged to Grace.

Grace managed to pull the paper from Christian's grasp and handed it to Taylor. After he read it, he set it on the desk and walked out of the office...he had a look on his face that I have never seen before.

I stood watching as Grace tended to Christian. I could hear her whispering to him in a soft, gentle voice, and after a few minutes she was able to get him to stand up and walk into the living room and sit down on the couch.

"Please get him a glass of water" she said, looking at Reynolds.

I walk back into Christian's office and see the letter on his desk, along with some other papers and a box with a few pieces of clothing.

I pick up the letter and read it, and I have to sit down as I feel the color drain from my face.  
_  
__That cheating, lying bastard._

After I read Anas letter and saw the pictures of Christian and his whore, I was beyond disgusted with my son. After all the shit he put her through, she stood by him and made him a better man, and he pays her back by cheating on and abandoning her.

I looked through the divorce papers, and could not believe that Ana wasn't taking him for half everything. I now feel ashamed of myself about the entire pre-nup debacle...I was so wrong.

Because of his inexcusable behavior, and his horrid treatment of her about the pregnancy, I don't blame Ana one bit for demanding that he relinquish his rights to the baby.  
I can't believe I'm going to say this, but after finding out what Christian has done to Ana, she and the baby would have definitely been better off without him in their lives...a child needs a good role model as a father. Someone with strong ethics and morals, who, among other things, will teach his son to be respectful of women; Christian obviously does not possess any of those traits if he was so willing to do what he did to Ana.

I thought we raised him better than that.

Now that I have the name of Christians whore I am going look into her and see what I can find out about Miss Camile Davis...but first I am going to have a little chat with Taylor.

I walk into the security office and find Taylor sitting at his desk, watching the CCTV monitors. Without giving him a chance to say anything, I look at him before asking  
"I think you and I need to talk, Taylor. What the fuck has been going on?"

Nervously, he looks at me before saying "Mr. Grey I cannot speak to you regarding your son. The NDA prohibits me from saying anything."

"I don't give a fuck about the NDA. My daughter in law and grandson are dead, and I want to know why. I read Anas letter and went through the pictures and the divorce papers she left for him, so I have a pretty good idea of what happened, but what I want to know is why, as his head of security, you let this happen. Why did you cover for him and his whore? How did you look at Ana every morning, knowing what he was doing to her and not say anything? Don't give me that NDA bullshit again. I thought you were an honorable man, one with morals. You have a daughter, Taylor. Would you stand back and allow something like this to happen to her just for a paycheck?" I sneered at him.

He looked down and I could see the shame on his face.

"Mr. Grey, yes, I knew what he was doing, but not until recently.  
He and Ms. Davis had a 1 night hookup after a business meeting. I was off that night and Reynolds was with him when it happened.  
Your son told me about it a few days later, and assured me it was only a 1 time thing. They had met years ago in Boston at a club for 1 night…your son was still in the lifestyle back then. He told me that he had Welch access the security tapes from the dining room and bar and erase everything, but I don't know if anyone made copies or recorded them with their phones. So far nothing has come out, so I am hoping nobody did.

I was so disgusted with him that I asked him to assign Reynolds as his full time CPO for a few weeks because I could not stand to look at him, and I didn't want my personal feelings to interfere with my ability to protect him.  
I was working on a new security protocol for GEH and GP at the time and used that as the excuse to put some distance between us. I ran a quick background check on her and found that she was no longer in the lifestyle, and was looking to relocate because her current employer was being bought out by GEH, and her position would no longer be needed.

2 weeks passed with no contact between them so I was beginning to believe it was just a 1 time fling. I accompanied Mrs. Grey to New York for a week and when we got back I found out that he had spent the week with Ms. Davis at Escala.

She accepted a position with a firm here, and relocated right after he found out about the baby and moved out. She has been living with him at Escala since then.  
She was also with him in Chicago when the accident happened. Reynolds told me that he had left the hotel and was headed back to Seattle without her when you called. Apparently he dropped his phone and broke it just as you called.

I don't know why he left her there and flew home alone. We were supposed to have a meeting this morning but I don't see that happening right now.

Obviously he now knows that Ana left him and was filing for divorce...I don't know when she found out about the affair…from what Sawyer told me I think it was earlier this week.

Sawyer and I had no idea that she was planning this. He resigned last night, and I don't know where he is. I am hoping Ms. Kavanaugh will be able to shed some light and answer some questions when she returns."

He paused for a minute before continuing "I am handing in my resignation today and so is Gail. When I found out what he had been doing, I could not with a clear conscience stay working for him, and neither could Gail. I am beyond broken hearted about Ana and the baby, and I feel responsible for their deaths, but I no longer care what happens to your son. I have contacted a friend in Boston and asked him to dig deeper into Ms. Davis, and I will pass on to you anything he may find, but other than that I will not be helping to cover up any of this when the shit hits the fan and the press finds out. He is no longer my concern."

I look into Taylor's face and I see pain in his eyes, and I reach out my hand to him before leaving the room. I don't blame him one bit for leaving.

I walk back into the living room and Grace and Christian are sitting on the couch and he has calmed down a little and I can hear Grace is speaking to him softly:

"Ana loved you Christian, so much, and she knows you would have made a wonderful father. We all love you so much—your father and Elliot and Mia will be here for you. I know this is painful, but Ana would want you to pull yourself together and be the strong, loving husband she knows you are."

At this point Christian breaks down and is sobbing so hard that he starts gasping for air. Grace quickly grabs her bag and gives him a shot to calm him down.

Grace doesn't realize it, but she is driving the knife in deeper and deeper. I don't know how I am going to tell her the truth.

I am sure it will come out eventually.

Camile POV

What a shitty weekend. I can't believe that asshole left me in Chicago so he could rush home to his fucking wife.

All of a sudden, he develops a conscience and wants to play the doting husband and father? He told me he never wanted kids and wanted a divorce because he didn't to be tied down with a kid.

What the hell made him change his mind so suddenly?

He told me we were a mistake, and that he loved his wife, and to never contact him again, and then threatened me and my family with the NDA as he stormed out of the hotel room.

I had him right where I wanted him, too.

Ever since I found out who he was after that one night in Boston I have been plotting ways to get my claws into him.

My college roommate introduced me to the BDSM lifestyle when I was struggling to pay my tuition at Harvard. She worked at a club and told me I could make enough money working just a few nights a week to pay my tuition and expenses, and she was right.

After I went thru some extensive training, I subbed for a handful of doms. I refused to sign a contract with any of them... I wasn't exclusive to anyone, and would only meet them at clubs for scenes, by appointment only. They paid well for my submission, and thus I was able to pay for law school with no problem.

The night I met Christian Grey I was supposed to meet one of my regular doms, but he canceled at the last minute, so I trolled the club looking for an available dom, and that's how I became acquainted with Mr. Christian Grey.

When I scened with a total stranger, I insisted on complete anonymity... the room was dimly lit and I had on a blindfold with my head bowed down when he walked in. We never saw each other's faces during the scene, but it was an incredible session. I had no hard limits, and he put me through the ringer that night. He had a dick the size of an elephant's trunk and he knew how to use it. It was the most intense but satisfying sexual experience I have ever had.  
He fucked in me ways that I had never experienced before, and I had never cum that many times in my life...I could barely walk when he was done with me.

When he dismissed me and went to take a shower, I quickly got dressed and went home. After a scene with one of my regular doms, if I wasn't too tired, I usually showered and stayed to see if another dom was interested, but after Mr. Grey was done with me I just didn't have the energy.  
Before I left, I checked my bank account, saw that my fees had been deposited, so I took a taxi and went home, tired, but well sated.

Later that night when my roommate got home she told me that he had badgered her for my contact information, offering her $5,000 if she would give it up...apparently he wanted to offer me a contract to move to Seattle to be his sub exclusively. She refused to give out my info, so he left her a business card with only a phone number on it, and asked her to pass it on to me.  
She somehow managed to find out his name, and when I Googled him I could not believe who just fucked my brains out.

I kept tabs on Mr. Christian Grey throughout the years, and told myself that it or when the opportunity arose for me to get my claws into him I would definitely take advantage of it.

When I heard from Mr. Peterson who was buying his company, I was beyond excited, as this was definitely the opportunity I had been waiting for. I asked if I could help work on the deal and attend the meeting in Seattle, using the guise of wanting to travel to Seattle and check out the job market since I would soon be out of a job.

Peterson agreed to let me work on it with him, so I began devising a plan to seduce Mr. Grey.  
The first thing I did was to break off my engagement with my fiancée. I felt bad for ending it, but the potential payoff in Seattle was just too big to pass up.  
I knew Grey was married, but I didn't care...I wasn't going to let something that insignificant get in the way of my plans. I wasn't exactly sure how to go about seducing him, but I knew what he liked and how he liked it, so I planned to use that to my advantage. When I caught him staring at me during the meeting at his office, and then all through dinner, I knew it wasn't going to be difficult to get him right where I wanted him...on top and balls deep inside me.

When he saw my tattoo and remembered me, and asked if I was still in the lifestyle I knew I had him in the bag. I wasn't interested in a BDSM relationship because I wanted something long term with him, not a contract that would be over in a few months, and I would then wind up with nothing for my efforts.  
I let him know right up front that I was not interested in BDSM, but when I told him that I did enjoy a good hard fuck, he took the bait, then all it took was a few sultry looks and me running my finger up this thigh to that massive bulge and he caved. When he whipped out that massive cock and told me to suck it, I about came just staring at it, and when he took me into the back room, it was the best fuck I have had since that night in Boston.

He was even better than I remembered.

After the night in the restaurant I knew I just had to play my cards right and soon Mr. Grey would be mine.  
When I flew back for my job interviews and he agreed to meet me for lunch I knew I had him hook, line, and sinker. After our "lunch meeting" which was spent with me bent over his desk getting fucked every which way possible, he asked me to spend the week with him at his penthouse, and I knew my mission was accomplished... it would only be a matter of time before he left the little Misses and took up with me.

I was sore and black and blue after those 5 days with him. That man can fuck...his stamina is unreal. My flight back to New York was unbearable. Every orifice on my body had been fucked multiple times...it hurt to sit, let alone try to walk straight.

A few days later he unexpectedly wound up in Detroit the same day I was interviewing for another job, and when we bumped in into each other at the hotel that afternoon, he decided to delay his trip home by a day...we never got dressed except to answer the door for room service.  
His bodyguard obviously has no problems with his extramarital activities...he walked in on us that night when Grey had me pinned up against the wall, pounding my ass, and he never flinched...just apologized for the interruption and walked out...maybe he's used to it.

When he got back from Detroit and was hit with the news that she was pregnant, shit really hit the fan and he moved out. I accepted a job in Seattle, and flew out a little over week later, and moved into the penthouse with him.  
I had almost 2 weeks before I started at my new firm, so I devoted my time and body to him, any way he wanted and whenever he wanted.

A week later he went to Chicago and asked me to accompany him for the week. I joined the Mile high club on the flight there in his company jet. I removed all the pictures of his wife from the office and bedroom because I didn't want him staring at the bitch while he had me spread wide open, pounding into me with that monster cock the entire flight.

There were few things I needed to discuss with him that really bothered me...one is that he refuse to take off his wedding ring…I don't know if he wore it for public appearance reasons, or if he was unwilling to take it off, because then he would have to admit that he was truly finished with her. The other is that he wore a shirt every time we had sex. The only time he was completely naked was when we were in the shower, but even then he wouldn't let me touch him...I asked him why, but he got mad and told me didn't want to talk about it, and to never bring it up again.

I wonder if it had anything to do with his nightmares.

It's now Monday morning and I haven't heard from him since he walked out of the hotel room Friday afternoon.  
I wonder if he told her about us, and has spent the weekend begging for her forgiveness, or if she threw him out and wants a divorce. I sure as hell wouldn't forgive my husband if he did to me what he is doing to her...

He never came back to Escala over the weekend so I am guessing he hasn't told her about us yet.

I wonder if he liked the naughty text and picture I sent to him Saturday morning-maybe the bitch will see it and find out about us and speed up the divorce process…

I start my new job this morning so I'll be busy and won't have time to ponder what is going to happen...I'm sure by the end of the week he will be calling me to resume our relationship.  
He didn't lock me out of the penthouse...the access code still worked, and his housekeeper had my laundry done and meals prepared and in the freezer like she has been doing since I moved in.  
It was strange being there alone last night though. Other than what his housekeeper had done there were no signs that anyone had been there since we left Tuesday afternoon.

I know he has CCTV everywhere, but Tuesday before we left for Chicago, I felt like someone else was there, in the apartment, watching us when we were fucking in the elevator and in the kitchen. I guess I'll just have to get used to the cameras and his security being around all the time...I have no problem being an exhibitionist, though. Since I had no hard limits, some of my doms preferred doing public scenes. They really got off on having an audience as they whipped, spanked, flogged and fucked me.

I step into the elevator and push the button for the garage and walk to my car. Christian bought me a new car, a shiny red Audi, to drive back and forth to work. It was delivered Tuesday just as we were leaving for the airport and this will be the first time I have driven it.  
It's not what I would have bought for myself, but I'm sure after a while he will buy me something much more luxurious, something the girlfriend of Christian Grey should be driving. Or maybe he will just get me my own driver...

I pull into the parking garage at work and grab my briefcase and head into the office.  
My boss told me to come in at 10:00 this morning because she would be on a conference call until then and there was no reason for me to sit in my office for 2 hours doing nothing.  
I walk into my office and set my briefcase down and see that I am 10 minutes early. My PA tells me good morning, and that my boss is not available yet, so I head to the break room to get a cup of coffee. I walk by one of the conference rooms and see several people, including my boss, gathered around the TV, not talking, but looking like they are in shock. I walk closer to the door so I can hear what is being said on the TV. "Sadly, the rumors are true...GEH PR spokesperson Alicia Meyers has just confirmed that Anastasia Grey, CEO of Grey Publishing and wife of Christian Grey, CEO of GEH, passed away Friday from injuries she sustained in a car accident. Mrs. Grey was driving to Montesano to visit her father, retired Army Sergeant Raymond Steele, when a tractor trailer ran a red light, hitting Mrs. Grey's vehicle, killing her instantly."

The reporter from Kavanaugh Media paused, took a deep breath and then continued  
"According to Ms. Meyers, Mr. Grey was out of town on a business trip and was not aware of his wife's passing until he arrived home Friday night, where he was met at the airport by his father Carrick Grey, and his personal bodyguard, and was informed of the tragic news. The family is asking for privacy at this time so they may cope with this terrible tragedy."

I just stood there, staring at everyone in the room, absorbing what I just heard. She's dead...she's out of the picture now...that's why he suddenly rushed back Friday...he needed to put on the face of a grieving husband for the press. It looks like I didn't lose him after all. I just need to sit back and wait for him to come crawling back to me. I smirked, and turned to walk away, but then saw my boss leave the conference room and walk into her office and slam the door. A few minutes later her PA and another woman went in and left the door open, so I walked to her office, but stopped outside the door when I heard them talking:

"Erica are you OK?"

"No I am not. Ana Grey was my client…"

Erica POV

I'm so curious as to how Mr. Christian Grey reacted when he arrived home and found divorce papers on his desk.  
Ana called me as she was leaving town Friday morning and told me she had left the papers on his desk in his office at her house for him to find when he got home over the weekend after his goons discovered that she was gone.

I am expecting to hear from either Ana or his lawyer today.

Just then I hear several voices outside my office and I get up to see what is going on.  
There's a dozen people in the conference room with a look of shock on their faces standing in front of the TV " Sadly the rumors are true...GEH PR spokesperson Alicia Meyers has just confirmed that Anastasia Grey, CEO of Grey Publishing and wife of Christian Grey, CEO of GEH, passed away Friday from injuries she sustained in a car accident. Mrs. Grey was driving to Montesano to visit her father, retired Army Sergeant Raymond Steele, when a tractor trailer ran a red light, hitting Mrs. Grey's vehicle, killing her instantly. According to Ms. Meyers, Mr. Grey was out of town on business trip and was not aware of his wife's passing until he arrived home Friday night, where he was met at the airport by his father Carrick Grey, and his personal bodyguard, and was informed of the tragic news. The family is asking for privacy at this time so they may cope with this terrible tragedy."

OMG. I cannot believe this. I turn and walk into my office, slam the door and sit down on the couch in my office. That son of a bitch.  
That cheating, lying piece of shit.  
I sit there for a few minutes, shaking. My thoughts are going in a hundred different directions. Just then a knock on my door brings me out of my thoughts.  
"Come in."  
My PA and my partner walk in my office and look at me before my partner asks

"Erica are you OK?"

I sit there for a minute before answering. "No. I'm not.

"Ana Grey was my client. I had just talked to her Friday morning as she was driving out of Seattle…maybe 2 hours before the accident happened."  
Everyone just looked at me, totally surprised...nobody knew Ana was my client.

My partner looked at me, quizzically "She was your client? Why? For how long?"

"Ana hired me 2 weeks ago to handle her divorce. She was pregnant, and that piece of shit husband not only didn't want the baby, but he was cheating on her too. He may have been out of town on a business trip, but his whore was with him Friday when Ana was killed in that accident. She was on her way Montesano because she had left that asshole, not to visit her dad like the news said."

Nobody said a word...they were all in shock.

"I drew up the divorce papers and gave them to Ana Thursday night. All she wanted from him was the divorce and for him to relinquish his parental rights to her unborn child. There was no pre nup either... she could have cleaned him out, but she didn't want anything from him except for sole custody of her child and a clean break from him. She was the sweetest, kindest person I have ever met...not a mean bone in her body. It sickens me what he did to her."

I take a deep breath before muttering "Whoever the whore is he cheated with is going to get hers one of these days. Karma is not only a bitch, she is a mother fucker, too."

At this point I feel tears welling up in my eyes-Ana and her baby—2 innocent victims.

I hope Christian Grey rots in hell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello loyal readers! I had a little spare time over the last few days and managed to get this chapter out.**

**Thank you for all your comments, reviews, and for sticking with this story—I know it's not for everyone.**

**Thank you again and again to Debbie Hannon for all your help, encouragement, and fantastic ideas! You're the best, Debbie!**

**As always, reviews are appreciated, abuse will not be tolerated. **

**MAJOR TISSUE ALERT!**

**I do not own FSOG.**

Kate POV

As I climb into my rental car at SeaTac I am hit with another wave of grief and anger. I still cannot believe that Ana and my Godson are gone, and that bastard is still among the living. By the time I get done with him he is going to wish he wasn't.

I call Ray before I head out and tell him I will be there a between noon and 1:00. I have a few stops to make before I leave town.

He sounded a little better when I just spoke with him…I think the shock has slowly started to wear off and is being replaced by anger.

My anger is now being fueled by revenge…

It's almost 1:00 by the time I pull into Ray's driveway, and I see an unfamiliar vehicle in the driveway—at least it's not an Audi.

_I wonder if his goons have been here yet._

I knock on the door and a minute later Ray opens the door, and as soon as we see each other the tears start falling again from both of us.

"Kate" is all he can manage as he pulls me into a bear hug, and we stand there, holding each other and crying for several more minutes. Ray was like an 2nd father to me, and treated me as if I was his daughter. Ana were sisters in every way, except DNA.

We finally break apart and walk inside, where I see Luke Sawyer sitting on the couch.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yell at him. "Did your boss send you to threaten Ray to keep him from telling the world what a piece of shit Christian Grey is? This man just lost his daughter and grandson—how dare you show up and harass him! Have you no shame?" I scream at Sawyer.

Before Ray has a chance to say anything, Luke gets up and walks towards me.

I put my hand out to stop him "Don't take another step. If you think you are going to intimidate or threaten me, you have made a grave mistake."

'Miss Kavanaugh, please, I am not here on that asshole's behalf. I no longer work for him. I quit last night as soon as I found out from Taylor what has been going on-I refused to be a part of his sordid betrayal. Just by being here, I am in violation of the NDA that I signed, but I don't give a shit. I could not stand by and be a part of the cover up that I am sure is in the works as we speak."

Ray looks at Sawyer and then me before saying "Kate, I believe him. He got here late last night, right after he quit, and we sat up most of the night talking. He told me he had no idea about the affair, and I believe him. Please, we can trust him."

I stare at Sawyer for what seems like an eternity, and I can see genuine pain and guilt in his eyes.

"Since Ray seems to feel you can be trusted, I will take his word for it. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

He gives me a small, sad smile before telling me "No apology necessary. I'm glad Ana had you to confide in to help her—I only wish she would have trusted me enough to ask for my help."

I see tears in his eyes before he turns around and walks into the kitchen.

Ray turns to me and tells me he has the guest room ready for me if I want to freshen up or take a nap.

He reaches out for my bag and leads me up the stairs "Or you can stay in Annie's room if you would like."

I shake my head no—it would be too painful to stay in there, knowing Ana was 15 minutes from being home and sleeping in her room again.

Ray sets my suitcase on the bed and tells me lunch is ready anytime. I tell him I will be down in a few minutes and sit on the bed and look around. Ray's house has always had a warm, welcome feeling to it. Ana told me several times how much she loved growing up here, and coming home for visits—she said always felt safe under Ray's roof.

15 minutes. She was 15 fucking minutes away from starting over and being free of that bastard.

I cannot stop the tears.

20 minutes later I walk into the kitchen and find Ray and Luke drinking coffee and eating lunch. Ray gets up and sets a sandwich and a bowl of soup down in front of me. "What would you like to drink?" he asks.

"Water will be fine. Thank you."

We eat lunch in silence, nobody knowing quite what to say.

After lunch we move into the living room and take our seats, looking at each other, not sure who should start.

Luke looks at me, and hesitantly starts "Miss Kavanaugh…"

I interrupt him "Luke, please call me Kate."

"Kate, would you be willing to tell us what you know? I pieced some of it together from what little Taylor knew, or would tell me. "

I look at both him and Ray before starting "Luke, I knew everything. After Ana told me what had been going on, she asked me to put her in contact with an attorney. I was the go between for them, shuttling papers and information back and forth." I gave him a small smile "We did it right under your nose, too. All those visits to my apartment the last few weeks were actually meetings with Ana and her attorney.

He grinned at me "Ana was always smarter that we were."

I then spent the next hour telling him about the meetings with the lawyer, Ana finding the lipstick stained clothes and condom, and worst of all, seeing them in Escala that day. Luke squeezed his eyes closed as if in serious physical pain, and I saw him clench his fists as I told the story of Grey's betrayal.

"Ana found out the whore's name a few days before she left. After she saw them at Escala she realized that the dirty clothes and condom she found in their closest weren't from just a one night stand—that Grey was still cheating on her. Since she knew he always had background checks done on everyone he came into contact with, she logged into his email account looking for any information or correspondence between them. She found not only the email he sent to Welch 2 months ago requesting the background check, but the report Welch emailed back later that same afternoon—it was the same day as their encounter in the bar. Welch included a recent picture of her in his report, and Ana recognized her as the same woman she saw at Escala.

She printed everything out, and the next day I contacted a PI to do more thorough background check on her per Ana's request. Ana met with the PI Friday morning before she headed out of town, and he gave her a complete detailed report on the slut. It was on a thumb drive so Ana didn't have a chance to look at it before she left. She called me as she was headed out of town and told me it was in her purse, and she would look at it when she got here and would let me know what the PI found on her."

Ray looked at me, and then got up and walked into his bedroom and came out and handed me a thumb drive. "This must be it—do what you want with it, Kate. I want that bastard and his whore to pay for taking my little girl and grandson from me. All I ask is that you wait until the funeral is over before you publicize anything—I want to bury my daughter with her name and dignity. I don't want her funeral to be a circus with the press hounding us for answers. Annie deserves to be laid to rest peacefully."

I nod my head, taking the thumb drive from him "Of course Ray. Ana was my best friend—the sister I never had. I would never do anything to tarnish her name."

We all sit there for a few minutes before Ray tells us he will be meeting with the funeral home Sunday morning to make arrangements for her funeral.

"I am not letting that son of a bitch have anything to do with her arrangements. I will allow him to attend the funeral, but he will not be allowed to speak, and as soon as the service is over he will be escorted out of town. I will not let him taint this day, or turn it in into a public spectacle, making him out to be the grieving husband and soon to be father. I am going to call him tomorrow after I make the arrangements and make sure he understands that he will have no say in any of this. He will know that I know about his indiscretions."

Luke finally joins the conversation "GEH needs to release a statement soon—I'm sure they will do everything to sway public sympathy towards him, giving them time to work on covering up the truth. Kate, have you thought about that yet?"

"I was thinking about making an anonymous call to either Taylor or Carrick Grey tomorrow, asking if the rumors are true, and then sitting back and seeing what happens. What do you think? You know how they all work. I'm not going to mention anything about an affair…I want that to come out of the blue, when they think it's all been covered up and swept under the carpet."

"Let me call Taylor. I will tell him the rumors are starting to surface already, and that they need to get ahead of them and release the statement Monday morning. Maybe he will give me a heads up on when and where the press release will be."

I nod, and sit there staring out the window for a few minutes. "Ray, where did they take my car? It was packed with everything Ana was bringing with her."

"It's at an impound yard here in town. They won't give anyone access to it except you, since you are the registered owner. I can call and get access for you today or tomorrow if you would like."

"Can you set it up for tomorrow? I know Ana had all of her important legal papers with her—I don't want anything to happen to those. They were all in her briefcase—I saw her put it behind the passenger seat when she dropped me off at my apartment. After she dropped me off she was headed to her old bank to close her account, and she probably put those papers in her briefcase as well."

Ray looked at me, confused for a second "Her old bank? Was she still banking with them? I thought they did all their banking with Seattle National. "

I told him that Ana kept her old account in her maiden name, and that her earnings from GP went in there. "She also told me that Christian made a healthy monthly deposit into it as well, so in case of emergency she would always have access to money if she needed it. She never told me how much he put in there, and since she wasn't asking for anything from him in the divorce I am guessing it was enough to where she wouldn't have to worry about taking care of her son. Her salary at GP was substantial too, so that alone would have been enough to take care of them both for a while."

Ray nodded at me "That explains the envelope with five thousand dollars cash that I found in her purse. I took everything out before I gave it to you, Luke, but I left one of the ultrasounds in her wallet so Grey could see his son…I wanted him to see what he had lost."

Nobody said anything for a few minutes, and finally Ray walked into the kitchen to call and make arrangements for me to get access to my car.

Luke looked at me, and was struggling to get words out "Kate…I am so very sorry. I failed Ana in the worst way. I would have helped her get away from that piece of shit had I known what you guys were planning. I was sickened with the way he was treating her about the baby, but I swear to God that I did not know he was cheating. When I quit, I ripped Taylor a new one for not telling me about the affair, as it affected Ana's safety, and I should have been made aware of it. He said he knew about the one night stand a few days after it happened, but he didn't know Grey was still seeing her until he and Ana returned from New York. He said when he found out Grey was still fucking that bitch, he and Gail decided to resign, and started looking elsewhere for employment. They both found jobs in Vancouver this past week and were planning on handing in their resignations when Grey returned from this trip to Chicago this weekend. I don't know if that is still their plan or not—I didn't stick around long enough to find out. In my opinion, he is no better than Reynolds for keeping it from Ana."

I looked at Luke, and without saying anything I reached out and hugged him, whispering in his ear "Ana told me she always felt safe with you—she said you were like the big brother she never had. This was not your fault."

He said nothing, but I could feel him shaking as his body was wracked with sobs.

None of us said much for the rest of the day. We had a quiet dinner outside on the porch and we all turned in early. Luke stayed the night in Ray's den—he didn't want to go home to an empty apartment, and being here with Ray was helping him deal with his guilt.

I walked up the stairs and stopped in the doorway to Ana's room. Ray had the bed made up with fresh sheets and an old hand stitched quilt was on top. I remember when Ana told me about the quilt- Ray's mom made it years ago and had given it to him, and he passed it on to Ana. She had it on her bed in our dorm and in our apartment-she said it reminded her of being home. She brought it back here when she moved in Escala because it didn't go with any of the décor there, and that it belonged here, on her bed in her childhood bedroom. I sat on the bed and ran my hand over it, feeling how soft it was.

My eyes started brimming with tears, so I walked out and into my room, lay on the bed and cried myself to sleep.

Grace POV

I don't know what else to do for Christian. Holding my youngest son in my arms, trying to soothe him and calm him down for what seemed like hours was heartbreaking. I hated to have to sedate him again, but he was hyperventilating so bad I was afraid he was going pass out or have a heart attack.

I don't think Flynn will be able to help him through this, either. He is barely hanging on by a thread right now, and I don't know how he is going to deal with the funeral, and life without Ana. I am seriously thinking that after the funeral is over, Christian will need to go somewhere to recover...an inpatient facility with a therapist, or team of therapists, to help him cope with the grief from losing his wife and son.

After I sedated him, Carrick and Taylor helped me put him to bed…I'm sure he is going to be out for several hours. I walk back into the great room and sit on the couch and let out a deep breath. A minute later I feel my phone vibrating against my leg—it must have fallen out of my pocket earlier.

I see a text message from an unfamiliar number, and when I open the message, what I see shocks the hell out of me.

It's a picture of a naked woman with her legs spread wide open, asking if someone misses her…

There are several more text messages, along with similar pictures, all as vile and disgusting as this one.

Holy shit, this is Christian's phone! Why is some slut sending him these pictures?

As I go to shut the phone off, I see a picture of Christian holding himself in his hand.

_And then it dawns on me…Christian is cheating on Ana!_

I shove his phone in my pocket and try to get those images out of my head. OMG, did Ana know? Is that why she was in Kate's vehicle, on her way to her dad's house? Was she leaving him? Did his security know, and cover it up for him all the while lying to Ana? All these questions are going through my mind and I stagger out of the living room looking for Carrick.

I wander into Christian's office and find Carrick sitting behind the desk, staring at a pile of papers and a few pieces of clothing that are sitting on top on the desk. He looks up at me with a look on his face that I haven't seen in a long time; the last time being when Christian told us about his "relationship" with Elena.

Carrick asks me what is wrong, and without saying a word, I hand him Christian's phone.

Ray POV-Sunday afternoon

After breakfast Kate and Luke went to the impound yard to get Annie's belongings, I headed to the funeral home to make arrangements for her service—something a parent should never have to do.

I decided to have the funeral at the church where Annie was baptized and attended until she left for college. The minister who baptized her said he would preside over her services, and I will deliver her eulogy. It will be a simple service at the church, followed by a small graveside service. I left the home and spoke with the Chief of Police, who is an old Army buddy of mine, and he ensured me he will keep the press and gawkers away—threatening them with arrest and jail time if they push their luck trying to get close. I am hoping that by keeping the details of the funeral private, nobody will find out and turn it into a media circus.

I get home about 1:00 and Kate and Luke are still at the impound yard—they left shortly after I did this morning and should be back anytime. Kate said all of Ana's important legal papers were in her briefcase, and I hope nothing happened to it. From what I was told, her car was mangled pretty bad as they had to cut the driver's door off and part of the roof to get Annie out. The state trooper who called me about the accident stopped by the hospital with Annie's purse, and told me they had secured the contents of the car before it was towed off. I have not seen it, and I don't think I could handle seeing it. I am glad Luke is with Kate, because she will need someone with her for emotional support as well as help to retrieve Annie's belongings from inside it. I had Luke take my truck so they could bring Annie's things back with them.

I know it's early in the day, but I pour a small shot of whiskey in a glass and swallow it down…I need to calm my nerves before I make this call.

I take a deep breath and punch in the number, and wait to hear the voice of the bastard who took my daughter from me. After 3 rings I am starting to think that he's not going to answer, but finally I hear a voice at the end of the phone that sends my blood pressure through the roof. "Hello, Ray."

'Grey. I'm going to make this short and right to the point. I just made the arrangements for Annie's funeral. I will allow you to attend the funeral and grave side service, but you not be allowed to speak at either one… I will deliver her eulogy, not you. Immediately following the grave side service, you will leave Montesano along with your security entourage. Your parents are welcome at my home afterwards for the reception, but you are not. There will be no press allowed at either service or at my home, and you will not make any public statements to anyone, anytime. You will not turn my daughter's death into a media circus in an attempt to draw sympathy to yourself, because we both know what you did and what you are." I take a deep breath and continue "Do you understand me?"

I can hear him breathing then he finally begins to speak angrily "Ray, Ana is my wife. You have no right…."

I cut him off immediately "No, Grey. Ana stopped being your wife the minute you stuck your dick in that whore. Do you really want to do this? Do you really want to fight me over this? If you think you can intimidate me you are wrong-I am a man who has lost everything…I have nothing else to lose. I will have no problem destroying you if need be. You cannot hurt me any more than you already have. Have I made myself clear?"

"Ray…"

"Yes or no, Grey. It's a simple question."

There's silence on the line for several seconds before he replies "Yes. Alright! Goddamn it, Ray you win. Just let me speak for a minute…"

"I didn't win a fucking thing, you son of a bitch—I lost! I lost the most important thing in my life because of you. You have nothing to say that I care to hear. I will call your father tomorrow and give him the information for the funeral, along with very explicit instructions that he is not to tell you or your security anything until the night before. I also do not want to see a caravan of your security goons or any paps following you into town…you had better figure out a way to get out of Seattle without being followed. Do not attempt to make a grand entrance or you will be hauled off, and don't forget...you have no influence here—nobody here cares about Christian Grey. There will be security at the funeral and cemetery, and they will remove anyone I tell them to, so don't even think about trying anything. I hope I have made myself clear. Goodbye, Grey. Do not contact me."

I slam down the phone, pour another shot and down it, wipe the tears off my cheeks, and walk out onto the porch just as Kate and Sawyer pull in.

I see several boxes and bags in the bed of my truck so it looks like they were able to get most, if not all, of Annie's stuff from Kate's vehicle. I walk down the steps to help Luke unload the boxes and bags and I can see that they are both pretty emotional. Kate has what I am assuming, is Annie's briefcase in her hand, and Luke drops the tailgate and picks up a box and hands it to me. "Where should we put these, Ray?"

"Let's put them in Annie's room for now" and we head inside the house with the first load.

We make a few trips back and forth and I say to no one "There's not as much as I thought there would be.

Kate looks at me then says "Ray, Ana didn't want anything from him. She only took her clothes and a few personal things she acquired for herself the past 2 years. Any gifts she received from him she left ...she didn't want any reminders of him as he would not be part of their future."

I smiled a little "Annie was always a simple girl."

Luke grinned, and carried the last of the bags upstairs, and then came back down into the kitchen.

I handed him a beer and we both sat at the table as Kate set some sandwiches in front of us.

We both looked at her with surprised expressions on or faces, both having heard horror stories about her exploits in the kitchen.

"Hey—I can make sandwiches…just don't expect much else!"

We all got a good laugh out of that, and ate our lunch amid light conversation, knowing what conversations would be forthcoming later tonight.

Christian POV

I woke up with a fuzzy head this morning and drag myself out of bed and walk into the kitchen for a cup of coffee, and realize that it's almost noon. I look down the hall and see my office door open and the light on. Yesterday starts comes into focus, and I slowly remember everything that transpired…the letter, the divorce papers and custody papers, the clothes, the burning, and my mom holding me—it all comes rushing back. My head starts spinning and I have to sit down to keep from falling down, and try to catch my breath. I close my eyes and wait for the spinning to stop, and when I open them my father is standing in front of me, staring and boring holes through me.

"Christian" is all he says, and then throws my burn phone on the table.

"What are you doing with my phone?" I demand, realizing that he now knows everything.

He looks me right in the eyes. "That's all you have to say, you bastard?" He yells at me. "How the fuck could you do that to Ana? That girl put up with all of your shit, and you pay her back by taking up with some whore while abandoning your wife and your unborn son?"

I can't look at him…I can't bear to see the disgust and disappointment in his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how heartbroken you mother is? She considered Ana her daughter. She not only lost her daughter, but she lost her grandson, too. She is blaming herself for this—wondering where she failed you as a mother. She never got over the guilt for what Elena did to you, and now she is trying to cope with this fucking mess."

I could see rage and pure disgust in his face, and he continued "When she was holding you, trying to comfort you yesterday, your whore sent you a text message with a disgusting picture, asking if you missed her yet. YOUR MOTHER SAW THAT PICTURE CHRISTIAN! She thought it was her phone ringing, and when she picked it to answer it she saw all those disgusting pictures you and your whore have been exchanging. Can you imagine what she felt when she saw all of that shit and realized you have been cheating on Ana?" he screamed at me.

I couldn't answer him, I just sat there, looking down at the floor with tears running down my face, sobbing.

"I need to leave… I need to get home to your mother. Mia and Elliot are with her now…they don't know any of this shit and I don't plan on telling them either…it's your mess, Christian. You deal with it."

And with that he walks out of the kitchen and slams the front door, never saying another word to me.

I am sure he and my mom are now regretting the day they brought me home.

A few minutes my other phone rings…I pick it up and look at the number, and my heart starts racing when I see that it's Ray Steele.

_Fuck.__I am not ready for this conversation._

"Hello Ray…"

Taylor POV

I cannot believe that stupid son of a bitch was sexting that fucking whore. And for his mother to see the pictures- holy fuck, no mother needs to see that kind of shit about her children.

This just gets more and more fucked up every hour. As soon as he gets off the phone I am going to hand him mine and Gail's resignations—I really don't care anymore. Reynolds can deal with this shit…he obviously had no problem turning his back and collecting his paycheck while Grey fucked his whore.

Ana was right about Reynolds all along…she never liked him, and refused to have him as her CPO if Luke was off…she would only allow me to cover for Luke.

Just as I am about to get up my phone rings, and I see that it's a private number. I think about declining the call, but decide against it. "Taylor" I answer.

"T. It's Sawyer. "

Holy shit. I was wondering if I would ever hear from him again. He was pretty pissed off when he stormed out of here Friday night…I never thought he would call again, let alone so soon.

. "What can I do for you, Sawyer?"

"I wanted to know if GEH has been notified of Ana's accident, and if they plan on releasing a statement. There rumors have started already, and with Ana being best friends with Kate Kavanaugh, you know Kavanaugh Media will be all over the story.

"I called Roz this morning and she was going to contact the PR team so they can prepare a statement. I will give you a heads up on when and where they make the announcement. "

There is silence on both ends before I speak again "Luke—I know you feel responsible for Ana, but this was not your fault. There is only one person to blame here, and we know who that is. Do not blame yourself."

"Saying it doesn't make me feel any better. Keep me in the loop, OK, T? I gotta go" and he hangs up.

Fuck. He's right. I feel just a responsible as he does…saying it doesn't make me feel any better either.

A few minutes late I hear Grey hang up, and I walk into the kitchen and find him sitting at the breakfast bar with his head in his hands.

"Sir"

He looks up, and I have to say he looks like shit. "Yes, Taylor"

"I am giving you mine and Gail's notice" and I hand him 2 envelopes.

He stares at me with a blank look for several seconds before mumbling to himself "I'm surprised it has taken you this long."

"We will be here for 2 more weeks. After that, Reynolds will in charge until you hire a replacement. In case you weren't aware of it, Sawyer resigned Friday night, so it's only Reynolds and Ryan now. I will get Reynolds up to date on policy and procedures…he should know quite a bit of it already since he's been your CPO for the last several weeks."

Grey hangs his head again and without looking at me says "I understand Taylor. I don't blame you and Gail for wanting to leave. I will furnish you both with excellent reference letters."

Well that just pissed me off. "Sir, I don't want a fucking thing from you. I am ashamed of myself that I knew what you were doing to Ana and I didn't have the balls to say anything to her. If I had said something, she and the baby would still be alive, and away from you. I will never forgive myself for not doing anything. If anyone did to Sophie what you did to Ana, I would not hesitate one second to put them 6' under. You do not deserve to be among the living. I hope you and your whore burn in hell."

I turn and walk away, never looking back.

Kate POV

After dinner I Ray and I decided go through the paperwork in Ana's briefcase, and when he found the bank information he was speechless. Between Ana's salary at GP, and what Grey had transferred in every month for 2 years, there was almost $3 million dollars in the account. It looks like the transfers started the day they got married, and continue every month like clockwork—the last one being just a few days before Ana closed the account. No wonder Ana didn't want anything from him…there was enough money to care of her and her son for the rest of their lives. There were 2 cashier's checks in an envelope, along with papers to set up a trust fund for her son…she just needed to fill them out and give them back to Erica.

She also had Erica draw up guardianship papers in the event something were to happen to her…I just stared at them in total shock…she was planning on naming me as guardian of her son.

I looked at Ray, and he had a small, but sad smile on his face when he saw the guardianship papers. "Annie knew who was best to raise her son if something happened to her…she wasn't sure if I would be able to handle raising a child at my age, or even in 10 or 15 years. She made the right choice, Kate. I am not upset with her decision."

I feel my eyes start to burn, and the tears slowly side down my face. Ray reaches out and pulls me into a hug, and we sit there, hugging each other for several minutes.

Luke's phone rang, and he got and went outside to take the call. He came back in about 15 minutes later and told us that GEH would be making a statement tomorrow morning at 10:00 in front of Grey House.

I called my boss, and after swearing him to silence, I told him what was going on and that I needed a camera crew tomorrow morning. He agreed, and told me to be in his office by 7 tomorrow morning.

I am a journalist, and not a reporter, but this one time I will get in front of the camera and report the news. I know the truth, and somehow, some way, the world will also know the truth in the very near future. It won't come out through Kavanaugh media, but I have connections and sources everywhere…too many for Mr. Grey to shut down before his dirty secret gets out and damage is done.

Since I have to be in Seattle by 7 in the morning, I decide to call it an early night. I grab my laptop and pack it in my briefcase, along with the thumb drive from Ana's PI, and the one she left in my safe deposit box. I am too over whelmed to look at them tonight, so I will review them in my office tomorrow.

I called Erica earlier, but then remembered she was going to be out of town all weekend, so I just left her a voice mail, asking her to call me when she had a chance…it wasn't the kind of message I wanted to leave on her voice mail.

I closed my eyes and try to go to sleep, but my mind would not stop racing.

Operation Destroy Christian Grey has begun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again faithful readers. **

**I have to say, this was the most difficult thing I have ever written.****A million thanks to my Super Friend and Super Beta Debbie Hannon.****We both worked on this chapter for several days, and it about did us in.****Without Debbie, this chapter would not have been written.****There were several instances where we both had to take a step back and take a break from writing for a while as it was emotionally draining throughout. We both shed quite a few tears writing this, and then again reading what each other wrote.**

**So—major, major tissue alert. **

**As always, reviews are appreciated, abuse won't be tolerated.**

**I do not own FSOG.**

Kate POV

"Sadly, the rumors are true...GEH PR spokesperson Alicia Meyers has just confirmed that Anastasia Grey, CEO of Grey Publishing and wife of Christian Grey, CEO of GEH, passed away Friday from injuries she sustained in a car accident. Mrs. Grey was driving to Montesano to visit her father, retired Army Sergeant Raymond Steele, when a tractor trailer ran a red light, hitting Mrs. Grey's vehicle, killing her instantly."

I had to take a deep breath and steady my nerves before I could go on- I couldn't show my true feelings right now to anyone, especially on camera.

"According to Ms. Meyers, Mr. Grey was out of town on a business trip and was not aware of his wife's passing until he arrived home Friday night, where he was met at the airport by his father, Carrick Grey and his personal bodyguard, and was informed of the tragic news. The family is asking for privacy at this time so they may cope with this terrible tragedy. This is Kate Kavanaugh reporting live from the steps in front of Grey House."

The cameraman stopped shooting, and I handed him the mic and walked back to the van. I need to get out of here as soon as I can before I lose it. I need to keep myself under control so nobody will suspect me of the shit storm that will be raining down on Mr. Grey in the very near future.

When I got into the office this morning I asked my boss if I could take my vacation now and postpone the trip to Germany for a month. He told me he would take care of rescheduling my assignment, and to call him if I needed anything. He knew Ana was my best friend and knows how all of this was affecting me. All he knows is that Ana was killed Friday in a car accident—I didn't tell him anything else.

As I am pulling out of the parking garage on my way to my apartment my phone rings and I see that it's Erica.

"Erica…"

"OMG I just saw the news conference. How…what…."

She couldn't string a sentence together. "Erica lets meet somewhere and I will fill you in on what I know. Can you meet me at my apartment? I just left my office and am headed there."

"Yes. Give me an hour or so" and she hangs up.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I haven't had a chance to look at the thumb drives yet so I have no clue what the PI found about the whore-I know the other thumb drive is all the damning footage from Escala of the 2 of them. I don't know if Ana watched much of it…she saw the live show so I can't imagine she could stomach watching any of the videos. I don't know if I could even stand to see any of it either.

I unlock my door and drop my briefcase on the floor sit on the couch and let the tears fall. That will undoubtedly be the most difficult story I will ever have to report. I really need a glass, no-make that a bottle of wine right now. I called Sawyer and told him I was going to stay at my place tonight and be back in Montesano Tuesday morning. The funeral is Wednesday morning and I don't think I could make the drive from Seattle Wednesday morning. I need to call a few of Ana's close friends and let them know when it is—Ray wants to keep it small so he is not publishing where or when it is—he doesn't want to turn it into a media circus.

A few minutes later Erica buzzes to let me know that she is downstairs so I let her in and brace myself for another emotional moment. Even though she only met Ana a few weeks ago, they seemed to have developed more than an attorney-client friendship. I know Erica was beyond disgusted at the way he treated her about the baby, and was really shocked when Ana told her about the cheating.

A minute later I hear a knock on my door and I get up to let her in. I can tell by the look on her face that she is close to tears and after I close the door I reach out and hug her, and we both start crying.

After we cried it out a bit we both sat down on the couch, and after a few minutes Erica asked what happened.

"It was like the PR person said—Ana was almost there and decided to stop for gas, and when she drove through the green light at the intersection, a semi ran the red light and hit her. They questioned the driver and checked him for DUI, but he was clean. Apparently he thought he could beat the red light. I don't know if they have charged him with anything yet…I haven't asked about that.'

"How is Ana's dad handling it? What about her mom?"

"Her dad is taking it hard—Ana was his only child, and he not only lost her but also his grandson. Her mom abandoned them when Ana was a baby—Ana doesn't remember her at all. I don't know if Ray has any contact with her or not—Ana never talked about her."

I looked at Erica and then asked her about the guardianship and trust fund papers I found.

"Ana decided to name you guardian if you were willing to accept the responsibility. I filled out all the papers and gave them to her for both of you to review and sign. It's a simple process-all that needed to be done after he was born was to file them with the courts. She was also taking most of the money in the checking account and putting it in a trust fund for him as well. She was keeping enough for herself to where she could relocate and take her time looking for a job. She wasn't planning on going back to work for a few years—she wanted to devote her time to raising her son." She paused for a minute then looked me in the eyes "Were you aware that she had chosen his name already?"

"No—I didn't know. She never said anything to me."

"She was naming him after her dad and you—Raymond Kadyn Steele. Raymond is for her dad, and Kadyn is for you…"

I looked at her in total shock "Wait! I saw that on the trust papers—I thought that was her dad's name!"

"No. It's the baby's name. She wanted him named after the 2 most important people in her life. She wasn't giving him Grey's name either. I had the trust papers filled out so we could get it opened, and then she had me start on the guardianship papers…I didn't put his name on those before I gave them to her because I think she wanted to talk to you and her dad about all of that first…she didn't want to hurt her dad's feelings by not appointing him as guardian."

That started another flood of tears down my face. "After Ray and I saw the papers we talked about it, and he was fine with me being named guardian. He knew at his age it would be more difficult for him to raise a child." She nodded at me and then I continued "Erica we also found 2 large cashier's checks in her briefcase—what should her dad do with those? They were in her maiden name."

"It was Ana's money to do whatever she wanted—she closed the account, which was in her maiden name nonetheless, before the divorce was filed so it was not part of their estate. Ana told me that Ray put her on both his checking and savings accounts a long time ago, so he can deposit the checks into that account and do whatever he wants with the money. It can be considered a gift-There is nothing Grey can do about it."

"I also have 2 thumb drives from Ana. One has all the footage of him and the slut and their time at Escala, and the other is from the PI that Ana hired to look into her. She picked it up Friday on her way out of town so she never looked at it and I haven't had a chance yet to look at it either."

Just then her phone goes off and she walks into the kitchen to take the call. "I need to get back to the office, but please call me when you have the information for her services… I would like to attend if her dad wouldn't mind."

"It's Wednesday morning in Montesano at the Montesano Presbyterian Church at 10:00, and graveside service is afterwards…there is a reception at her dad's house immediately after the graveside service. The Grey family will be notified tonight about the services tonight…Grey will be allowed at the funeral and cemetery but not at the reception. Ray already read him the riot act that if he started anything he would be hauled out of town by the police. I know Ray would not mind if you attended, so if you can make it, pleased do."

Erica smiled at that, and stood up and gave me a hug. "I will see you Wednesday morning then. Call me if you need anything."

After walking her to the door, I grabbed a bottle of wine and my laptop and fire it up, sticking in the thumb drive from Escala and waiting for it to open.

Taking a sip of wine, I click to open the video links on the thumb drive dated this past Monday. Watching in sheer horror, I am beyond disgusted as I watch the whore on her knees in the elevator at Escala giving Grey a blow job, and then watch them as they move to the kitchen counter an fuck each other's brains out. I gasp when I see Ana as she walks down the hallway, watching the entire scene unfold in front of her, and then watches and they finish and he takes his whore into their bedroom. I have to wipe the tears as I see Ana's face, frozen in horror, seeing the man she loves committing such heinous actions against her, knowing that the bastard has denounced his child that she is carrying while he has been screwing this slut.

My heart breaks for Ana even more, now knowing what this piece of shit is capable of. I gulp down the rest of my wine and reach to refill it, but instead grab the entire bottle; closing the video link and pulling out the thumb drive…I cannot stomach watching any more.

Grabbing my note pad and the thumb drive from the PI, I plug it into my laptop and let out a deep breath wondering what the fuck I am going to see on this one. I resolve once again, to let the world know the real Christian Grey…the Golden boy of Seattle isn't going to be worth a tinkers damn when I am done.

There are several individual files on this thumb drive, so I click on the one labeled pictures.

_Holy fucking shit!_

This file is nothing but pictures of Christian and the whore—pictures of them entering a hotel together, pictures of them having sex on the balcony of their hotel room, and even a few pictures of them in an elevator-you can clearly see their faces and what they are doing, as Christian has his hand up her skirt while hers is wrapped around his cock that is sticking out of the front of his unzipped pants. From the date and time stamp of the pictures I am guessing these must have been from last week when he was in Chicago.

_Jesus—was there ever a time or place when they didn't fuck?_

I close the file and look at the other files, each with different labels: Life/Family; Harvard/BDSM; Employment; Videos;

Not being able to stomach any more videos at this moment, I clicked on the one labeled "Harvard/BDSM" as it has piqued my curiosity.

OMG! This is a summary of her time as a sub while she attended Harvard… It lists her regular Doms and the clubs she frequented, and how much she was paid for each "session"…no wonder she was able to graduate Cum Laude…one of her Doms was also one of her professors at Harvard.

I click on the document labeled "Interview" and see that it is a statement from an unnamed college roommate, explaining how the whore paid for law school by subbing to some of the wealthy Doms in Boston. Her roommate claims that the slut met Christian Grey in BDSM club in Boston a few year back, and explained how persistent he was to get her personal information after their scene that night, and how she used that bit of info to start working on a plan to get her claws into him and his bank account.

She knew everything about Grey, what he liked and how, and since she knew he was so desperate to get her to come to Seattle and sub for him, she was going to use that bit of knowledge to entice and seduce him. The roommate said after her experience with him in the club that night, and how good he was, there was no way he would ever be able to walk away from the BDSM lifestyle for good—it was a part of him, and she knew she could lure him away from his wife with a subtle taste of what was to come—give him just enough to make him remember how good their scene was that night. Her plan was to refuse to enter a BDSM relationship in the beginning, but slowly gravitate towards one, using the promise of a BDSM relationship to get him to marry her, then she would be set for life. She really enjoyed the lifestyle, and had no problem returning to it if the price was right—the price being the new Mrs. Christian Grey.

She didn't care that he was currently married—she wasn't going to let that stop her from "bagging the elephant" as she referred to him, as well as his dick.

_OMG She was nothing but a fucking gold digging whore! She sold herself for money…she is nothing more than a fucking prostitute—cut and dried._

It's all there in black and white…the bitch targeted him, and didn't care about the damage she left in her wake. My note pad has several full pages already, and as I flip to a clean sheet I start to make notes of who I am going to share this information with in the coming weeks. I promised Ray that I wouldn't do anything until after the funeral, and only if I had his blessing. I will make sure it is raining hell down on Christian and his bitch.

I close the interview file and see the file labeled "videos." There are 3 videos, and I open the first one labeled "Fairmont." After a few minutes I realize that it's the footage of them in the Fairmont here in Seattle—the first time he cheated on Ana. She told me about the lipstick stains on his boxers and shirt, and the disgusting condom wadded up in his pocket.

I watch them during dinner, seeing the subtle looks he gives her, and I see her smirk at him a few times during dinner.

_She knew what she was doing. _

I then watch as they leave the dining room and walk into the bar and take booth in the far back. There is no sound, but I can see them engaging in conversation. She reaches for her phone and knocks it on the floor, and the look on his face as she bends over to pick it up catches my eye. He is staring at her ass as if he has seen a ghost. I rewind the video a bit and watch again as she knocks her phone off the table.

_Holy fuck—she knocked it off on purpose-she deliberately wanted to expose her back to him, taking a little too long to pick up her phone, giving him long enough to stare at her back or ass._

_Something caught his eye for sure. _

They sat there talking for a few more minutes, and judging from the expressions on both of their faces and their body language, their conversation turned serious. Then suddenly she leans

over and whispers in his ear, rubbing her hand on his crotch, and I can tell he is shocked at what she said and what she did. Then all of a sudden he whips his dick out and she crawls under the table, and goes to town on him.

WTF did she say to make him lose it like that? Whatever it was it worked, because she definitely got what him to do what she wanted.

I watched the waiter give Christian a note while he has hands between her legs, and a few minutes later after he obviously got her off, they get up and walk into the back room of the bar. The video then switches and picks up as they walk in the back room I am treated to another Christian Grey porn video as he fucks her on top of one of the tables.

_I'm never eating at the Fairmont again_ I think to myself

It picks up again when they walk back out into the bar, and I see Grey and the waiter grin at each other.

Grey then sends a text, and a few minutes later Reynolds appears at the table and hands some documents to him…I am sure they are NDAs. Grey doesn't order dinner without making the waiter sign an NDA first. They both sign them, and he hands her one and keeps another.

They sit and talk for a few minutes, and then Grey throw some bills on the table and walks out, and the video ends as he exits the hotel and climbs in his vehicle.

Then it hits me—Grey has no idea this video exists. This could get leaked, and he would have no clue who leaked it. The footage from Escala he would know it was someone on his security team, but this video was from a bar in a public place—he would have no idea who had access to it…my mind is going 100 mph right now.

I wonder just how the PI was able to get this video.

Surely Grey would have had his lackey hack in the security system at the Fairmont and delete it that night…he wouldn't have been stupid enough to do something like this in public, and then not cover his tracks.

This PI can find anything though—he has a network of people all over the world, and can find out anything about anybody in 24 hours. I got his name from a journalist I met on assignment in London last year—all he told me is that he is expensive, and to never ask how or where he gets his information. You tell him what you want, give him as much info as you have, and he delivers it to you.

Ana didn't care about the cost—she just wanted the dirt on this bitch ASAP. Whatever she paid him, she definitely got her money's worth.

I pop out the thumb drive and turn off my laptop. I can't handle any more of this right now—I will read the rest of the information after the funeral. I started a list of what information and pictures I was going to send to and to whom, and I wanted to be sure to get Ray's blessing before I did anything. I have no problem destroying Grey, but Ana is Ray's daughter, and he should have the final say on what I do. I have no intentions of showing him any of the videos and pictures, but I will share the information I have on her.

I finish off the bottle of wine and go run a bath—after seeing and reading all of that I feel so dirty.

When I get out of the bathtub I call Ray, and tell him I will back tomorrow morning to help get ready for the reception Wednesday. I also told him that Erica would like to attend Ana's funeral if he didn't mind, and he was fine with her attending. Luke is still there—I think the 2 of them are helping each other deal with everything.

I then called a caterer in town and asked if they would be able to cater the reception with such a short notice. They said being a week day they would be able to handle it with no problems.

I called Hannah and gave her the information on the funeral, and asked her not to tell anyone. Ana was loved by everyone, but had only a few close friends. She didn't let people in because they usually had ulterior motives—most of the women wanted to be friends with her so they could get close to Grey, and most of the men wanted to get close to her so they could get her into bed, so she just kept everyone at arm's length. Other than me, Hannah was the only person Ana really trusted, besides Erica.

Ray wanted to keep the service small and private, and the more people who knew about it would cause it to turn into a circus. He planned on publishing an obituary in the paper Thursday, and asking in lieu of flowers, to make a donation to the Montesano Public library in Ana's name.

After I talked to Hannah I decided to order a pizza and watch TV and call it an early night. I really can't handle much more right now.

Carrick POV-Monday afternoon

I watch the GEH press conference on TV with Grace and I wonder how long it will be before the real truth comes out. Even with Christian's vast resources, and no matter how good his PR department and security staff is I don't see how they will be able to keep it quiet. I am sure everyone on his security staff knows about the affair, and even with them signing NDAs I don't think it will stay quiet. Besides, he stupidly carried on with her at Escala and when he was out of town, and surely someone, somewhere saw them together and will be more than happy to sell the information to a gossip magazine. It is inevitable.

Grace had to be sedated after she saw the pictures on his phone. There were videos as well, but there was no way I was going to even think about watching them…the pictures were disgusting enough, and I sure as hell didn't need to see a video of their "encounters."

I have tried to understand why he did this to Ana, and I just can't come up with anything that makes sense, aside from a complete breakdown. He was cheating before he found out about the baby, so that isn't what started it, so I wonder if he fell back into that BDSM shit, or this whore tempted him back it the lifestyle. I can't stand to look at him right now, so talking to him about it isn't going to happen.

When I left yesterday I called Flynn to go to the house and check on him and see if he could get Christian to talk. I told him about the accident, but didn't mention the affair or the pregnancy. Elliot and Mia asked about Grace—we had to sedate her after she saw the pictures and realized what was going on. I told them she is just upset about losing Ana and the baby…it's not my place to tell them Christian's business, but when the shit hits the fan they are going to be blindsided.

_God, what a fucking mess._

Just then my phone rings and takes me out of my thoughts. I don't look at the number and just answer it "Carrick Grey"

"Carrick, this is Ray Steele."

I suck in deep breath before speaking "Ray. I'm so sorry. We are all beside ourselves."

"Thank you, Carrick. I'm calling to give you the information on Annie's funeral…I took care of the arrangements yesterday, and wanted to pass them on to you."

I walk out of the living room into my office before speaking again "Oh. I thought Christian would be taking care of that…"

"No. He had nothing to do with it. I spoke with him yesterday and informed him of a few stipulations regarding the funeral. Carrick, we both know what was going on, and why Annie was on her way to my house, so I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him. Your son will be attend the funeral and burial, but he will not be speaking at either one, and he will immediately leave town as soon as the burial is over. He is not to bring a motorcade of security with him, or any press or medial of any type. I will not allow this to turn into a media circus while he pretends to be the grieving husband. You and the rest of the immediate Grey family are invited to both services, as well as the reception at my house, but HE is not welcome there. He has agreed to these terms, and I expect you to honor my wishes. I want this to stay small and private, so I am not releasing any information to the public about the services. You may invite a few people, but not many…use your best judgement on who you tell."

I was shocked into silence and it was a few seconds before I found my voice again "Isn't that a little harsh Ray? Ana was his wife and he should be allowed to speak at her funeral…"

"Your son lost his rights to call Annie his wife when he started fucking that whore—Annie and my grandson are dead because of him-he's lucky he's not 6' under right now" he growled at me before continuing "I told him I would give you the information, as long as you give me your word that you will not tell him anything until the night before. Do you agree? Do I have your word that you won't say anything to him until tomorrow night?"

I take a deep breath" Yes. Ray. You have my word. I will respect your wishes."

"OK then. The funeral is Wednesday morning at 10:00 here in Montesano at the Presbyterian Church, and burial is at the Wynoochee Cemetery immediately following the funeral. Your son will quietly leave town from the cemetery immediately after Annie has been laid to rest, or the police will forcefully escort him out of town…your son is also aware of this. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. Look Ray, I want to apologize…"

Ray cuts me off before I can finish what I was saying "Do not insult me by apologizing for that bastard. If you don't have any questions or anything else to say, I have things to do."

I can't think of anything to say so I thank him and give him my word again that I will not inform Christian until tomorrow night, and hang up.

I let out a deep breath and feel a headache coming on.

I can't say that I blame Ray for anything…If someone had done to Mia what Christian did to Ana, I would be as angry as Ray , and would be out for blood as well.

I know there are people who will want to attend the funeral, but I don't know how to go about notifying them without breaking my word to Ray. I decide to call Taylor and ask him how to go about handling this without giving out the information beforehand, and I am also anxious to find out if he has the report back from his contact in Boston.

He answers on the 2nd ring "Yes, Mr. Grey. What can I do for you?"

"I have a few things I need to talk to you about—the first being Ana's funeral.' I then go on to explain the conversation I just had with Ray and how to handle getting Christian out of town without being followed, and then asking him who should be notified of the services and keeping the information from leaking out.

"Mr. Grey I will handle the logistics of getting your son out of town, as well as notifying those about her funeral. I will not let the situation get out of hand—I give you my word. Gail and I will be attending the funeral as guests—I will not be part of his security detail that day. What else did you need?"

"Have you heard back from your contact in Boston?"

"I will have his complete report by Tuesday night or Wednesday morning, and I will pass it on to you as soon as I receive it. As I told you yesterday, I have washed my hands of your son, and I will not be a part of the cover up we both know is coming. This is his fuck up, and he and Reynolds and the PR department can deal with it. I gave him mine and Gail's 2 weeks' notice yesterday, as well as telling him what I thought of him. I am only reviewing policy and procedures with Reynolds so he can take over for me, but as far as security and protection, I am no longer involved in that aspect of his security. I am just bidding my time for 13 more days until I can get away from here. I hope you understand."

"I understand, and I don't blame you at all. He is my son, and right now I cannot stand to look at him. My wife is devastated, and feels responsible as she thinks she failed as a mother. He has no idea the destruction he has caused in so many lives because of his actions and selfishness. I am sorry you are caught up in this nightmare too."

"Mr. Grey I will stay in touch with you regarding our plans for the funeral, and I will also let you know who I inform about it as well."

I thank him and hang up, reaching for the bottle of scotch behind my desk and pour myself a generous amount as I grab 2 aspirins from my desk and wash them down.

I have a bad feeling that a massive shit storm is on the way, and we are all going to be caught up in it.

Elliot POV

Mia and I have been trying to comfort my mom since last light. Something serious must have happened at Christian's house to upset mom to the point of having to be sedated, but nobody will say anything. Dad just said that she is upset over losing Ana and the baby.

I hear my dad's phone ring, and I hear him say Ray's name, but then after a minute he walks into his office before he starts talking again. WTF is going on. Why is everyone being so secretive?

Unbeknownst to my dad, when Christian and I were kids we discovered that we could perfectly hear everything our dad said in his office through the vent in the coat closet next to his office. I walk down the hall and quietly open the closet door and step inside putting my ear up against the vent—he put his phone on speaker phone so I could hear every word of both conversations.

_Holy fucking shit. Christian was cheating on Ana? __What the fuck is wrong with him!_

After Elena and all the shit from his past, Ana still stayed and didn't abandon him.

I don't know any woman who would have been able to handle all of that and still stand by her man.

That dumbass ruined the best thing that ever happened to him. There is, and never will be anyone as fine as Ana, and he threw her away for what? A piece of ass that no doubt was after his money and whatever else she could get from him, just like all the whores from is past.

_Fuck Christian, what the hell were you thinking... or wait, you weren't…you were thinking with your dick, you asshole!_

I can feel the tears running down my face- I cannot imagine what Ray is going through. ….I can't imagine the pain he is feeling, losing his only child and grandson.

Wiping my face to make sure there are no more tears left, I turn and walk out of the closet… I don't think I can handle hearing any more.

I am sick to my stomach, I feel like throwing up... I am so disgusted with him that I don't know how I am going to keep from beating the shit out of him when I see him next. That mother fucker better keep away from me if he wants to keep breathing.

**_Ray POV Wednesday morning_**

I wake with a heavy heart today, knowing that I will be burying my daughter and grandson. Today makes it real. This is something that no parent should ever have to do…no parent should ever have to bury their child…it isn't supposed to be this way.

Kate got here Tuesday morning and we began making the arrangements for the reception here Wednesday afternoon. She called a local caterer and made arrangements for them to take care of the reception, and then cleaned the house while Luke and I took care of the lawn and ran to town and got a couple shade tents and set up tables and chairs under the tents and on the porch. The caterer will arrive and set up while we are at the funeral so it will all be taken care of when we leave the cemetery.

I pull up at church just before 9:00 and sit there for a few minutes before going in. I see the hearse behind the church, and I know they are inside preparing Annie's casket. I wanted some

time alone with her, so I asked Kate and Luke to wait a few minutes before driving down in a separate vehicle.

I haven't been to church in several years, but when Annie was living at home we went almost every Sunday.

The minister is waiting for me at the front of the pews and he takes me to the back room to see Annie, and then closes the door, leaving us alone.

"Oh, Annie" I say before I feel the tears start to fall as I stand there staring at her—she looks so peaceful, almost like she is sleeping. Her hands are crossed across her chest and they placed a red rose in her hand.

I pull out the ultrasound of my grandson and place it under her hands…he needs to be recognized too.

I fall to my knees and break down sobbing as the realization hits me that my child is gone.

After a few minutes, I feel arms around me as Luke and Kate kneel beside me, and we hold on to each other, drawing strength from each other to stand up and walk out.

People begin arrive and fill up the pews. and even though I didn't publish the funeral information, some of the local residents still found out. I see some of the kids Annie grew up and went to school with, as well as some of her teachers from all 12 grades. I felt bad not publishing the funeral information, but I didn't want the damn media and paps showing up and turning this into a circus. I spoke with the Chief of police last night and he has his officers all around the church and cemetery, dressed in plain clothes, to keep away the media and unwanted guests.

A few minutes later Carrick Grey walks up to me and asks for a private word. I nod my head and we walk outside, away from everyone.

"Ray, Christian would like some time alone with Ana."

I nod yes and tell him to come around the back. I ask the minister if he would escort the Grey family to see Annie. Carrick turns walks back outside to the car where Grey is, to take him to see Annie.

He steps out of the car, and as I make eye contact with him, he hangs his head in shame as he walks away with his dad.

I walk back inside and sit down with Kate and Luke.

CPOV

I step out of the car and see Ray's eyes boring holes straight through me. I feel nothing but shame, and I am unable to hold his stare, so I hang my head and follow my father.

The minister is waiting for us and leads us down a short hallway and stops in front of a door.

"Mr. Grey" and opens the door for me, and closes it behind me.

I stand there, unable to move, just staring at Ana. I can't breathe. My heart is racing.

Finally I find the strength to take a step, then another. I find myself standing next to her, my Ana, looking down at her beautiful face. The tears are running down my face and I can't stop them. I did this. It should be me laying here in this casket. Not her. She didn't deserve this.

I see the red rose in her hand, and then I notice something under her hands…I pull it out and realize it is the ultrasound of my son.

I just stare at it. This was my son. Ana was 15 weeks pregnant when this was taken. I can't take my eyes off it. My son. It was so real now. My eyes scan it several times, and then down in the bottom right hand corner I see something that shakes me to the core.

_"__Baby Boy Steele."_

I fall to my knees and let out an unearthly keen...a sound so full of heartache and sorrow that I know others hear me outside the church. I know that I am truly a monster, and that I destroyed the one person who truly loved me.

As I knelt at my wife's side and wept out my misery, my keening wail turned to heartbreaking sobs of anguish, then slowly turning into whimpers of pain.

I would never hold her and kiss her again. I would never feel her cuddle up to me in bed, or hear her sweet giggles float through the air. I would never see the mother that she was destined to become, or see her hold our child for the first time, or hold my child myself. I let the monster inside of me out. I destroyed the love of my life... and our son. And for what? Nothing was worth the pain that I had caused…to Ray, my parents, myself, to those dear to Ana. Nothing was worth seeing her lying so cold, so very cold and still. She was gone, and it is my fault. She wasn't even giving our baby my name, and I could not fault her for it. I did nothing to deserve having a child to carry my name. I had driven her to hate me, and I had no one but myself to blame.

I then did something I rarely did; I prayed. I begged God to be merciful, to care for my Ana and my son. I prayed that she find the happiness that I could not give her, because I know that there would be no mercy coming my way. This is purgatory, and I don't think my soul can ever be cleansed enough to leave.

Just then there is a knock on the door and my father comes in "Son—it's time."

I stand up, place the ultrasound back on her heart, bend down and kiss my Ana's forehead, whispering to her how sorry I am, and that I will always love her and our son, and then I allow my father to lead me out of the room and into the church where the rest of my family is sitting.

I sit down next to my mother. I am numb. I cannot hear or feel anything.

Ana's casket is brought to the front of the church, and everyone comes up to say their final goodbyes before the service begins.

After everyone is seated, the minister walks to the pulpit and starts speaking, but I cannot hear him…It's like my head is under water and I am looking through an opaque piece of glass.

Several minutes later Ray walks up to the pulpit and thanks the minister, then clears his throat and begins speaking:

_Thank you all for coming today to honor my beloved daughter, Anastasia Rose. _

_Annie was truly a gift from God. I cannot begin to tell you the joy that she brought into my life. I met her when she was just days old, and I instantly fell in love with this beautiful baby girl with the most incredible blue eyes I have ever seen. She was my little princess, and as she got older, she became my fishing buddy too—she couldn't wait for the weekend to climb in the boat and spend the day with me. I have so many memories of sitting in the boat with her on the lake-I would be fishing and she would be reading. As she grew older, her love for reading grew with her. She always had a book or three open, knowing exactly where she left off in each one. When she went away to college, her love of reading never stopped. She majored in Literature, graduated with honors, and her love for books continued to grow. She was so excited when she got her first job at SIP as an assistant to an editor. She knew she would have to start out at the bottom and work her way up, but she didn't care. She was doing what she wanted to do, what she was passionate about, and that made her happy. I could not have been more proud._

_My Annie taught me a lot of things…the most important being the ability to love unconditionally. Everyone deserved love, she said. _

_She also taught me that, most of the time, she was right. Even at eight years old she was right. There was no arguing with her. Have you ever lost an argument to an 8 year old? _

_She also taught me how to cook something besides microwave dinners and grilled cheese sandwiches with canned tomato soup. But you know, when she was feeling down, that's what she wanted—she called it A Daddy Special Dinner—a grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup. I would fix that for her, and just like magic, her problems were gone. _

_Annie was a doer-she was always helping out whenever and wherever she could. She would babysit the neighbor's kids, or help another neighbor pull weeds. All the money she earned was put into two accounts—most of it went for college, and the rest was for new books. She'd save her money for weeks to buy a new book, being incredibly proud of herself when she saved enough to finally buy it._

_Annie was the kindest, most generous person you would ever meet. She always put others before her. I remember one winter I bought her a new coat that she had been hounding me for, and the first day she wore it to school, she came home without it. I asked her where it was, and she told me she lost it. I knew she wasn't telling the truth—Annie could not tell a lie to save herself. I sent her to her room without dinner, and after a while I went upstairs to her room and asked her again what happened to her new coat. She looked down at her hands, and then finally told me she gave it to a girl in her class. When I asked her why she gave it away, she told me that the girl didn't have a warm coat, and since she had 2, she gave her new one to the other girl. I fixed her A Daddy Special dinner that night, and I had crow. _

_After she graduated from college she moved to Seattle where she met her husband shortly after starting her new job at SIP. The Grey family welcomed her with open arms, and she loved them all. Grace Grey treated Annie like she was her own daughter—she loved her from the first moment she met her. Grace was the mother Annie never had. _

_Thank you Grace._

_Recently Annie had just received the most amazing news, and was driving to my house so we could celebrate together…she was pregnant with her first child—a little boy. I was thrilled when she shared not only the news of her pregnancy, but when I found out she was naming my grandson after me I was honored and proud-honored that she gave him my name, and proud to share it with him._

_Annie will be missed; not only by me, but by everyone who ever had the chance to know her. She was a truly wonderful young woman, and she would have been the most loving, caring mother. _

_Annie was my light, but she burned bright for only a short time. Some are bound to die young. By dying young a person stays young in people's memory. _

_I love you Anastasia Rose Steele Grey. And I love you, Baby Raymond. You both will be forever in my heart. _

The minister hugs Ray as he leaves the pulpit and asks everyone to bow their heads in prayer:

_Life is a precious and wondrous gift._

_We come today to commemorate and honor Anastasia and her unborn son Raymond, whose life would have been so precious to all of us_

_As we mourn these lives that are no longer with us, as we ache from a void that has been created in our hearts._

_We lift up our sadness and grief to you. _

_Lord, we ask that you would comfort us in our pain, and bring us an abundance of your gentle healing mercies._

_In Jesus name we pray, _

_Amen_

The minister nods at Ray, and we all stand and walk down the aisle of the church through the front door and outside to the lawn. I see Roz and her wife Gwen, and as they walk up to me I can see tears in Roz's eyes and she speaks softly to me "Christian, I am so sorry. I don't know what to say." Being aware of my touch issues, she gently touches my arm and walks away, telling me she will see me at the cemetery. Fearing that someone might try to reach out and touch or hug me, I walk away to the car where Reynolds is waiting, but before I step in I turn and see several people standing with or hugging Ray, including Jose and his father and Sawyer and Kate…I noticed they were all sitting with Ray during the service, too. They were Ana's family too. Sawyer looks over and sees me, and I can see pure hate in his eyes, so I decide to get in the car to avoid any type of confrontation here.

Several minutes later I see the hearse pull out from behind the church, and all the vehicles fall in behind as we travel to the cemetery.

Ray, Kate, and Sawyer are directly behind the hearse, followed by me, then my family, and the rest of the procession. My father drove this morning, and Taylor drove alone with Gail. He has not spoken a word to me since he handed in his resignation Sunday.

15 minutes later we pull into the cemetery and drive through until I see a shade awning with several chairs underneath—Ana's final resting place.

The hearse pulls up, and I see 6 men walk to the back of the hearse to lift out and carry Ana's casket-Luke, Jose, Jose Sr., Elliot, my father, and Ethan Kavanaugh. All the men in her life she loved and trusted-I was not one of them anymore.

As they set her casket in place, we all take our places up front, and everyone else gathers around as the minister begins speaking:

"We have gathered to mourn the passing and also to celebrate the life of Anastasia and her unborn son Raymond.

We have come together to grieve and to give thanks for their lives. For the next brief space in time, we will cry and laugh simultaneously. As human beings we are the only creatures gifted to feel such a range of emotions at the same time. It is good that we can do this together.

Whenever a death occurs, those of us who remain behind enter a space in time that is quite out of the ordinary. Whether we recognize this or not, this is a sacred time—a time that holds potential for healing and insight and understanding that does not come readily in ordinary time. With the death of someone we have known and loved, something in each of us dies too. We are reminded of the frailties and the gifts of our relationships. We become more aware that we live in fragile human bodies. We may come to know a heightened consciousness of what is precious and true. Indeed, with the passing of a loved one, we encounter our own mortality.

It is here, together, where we may intuit the meaning of Paul's words when he affirms that "Neither life nor death can separate us from the love of God." So I welcome you to this time out of ordinary time. I invite you to pause, to let settle in that 2 precious lives have passed from among us. We can use the gift of our worship and our memories to bring comfort and peace and joy as laughter to one another as we remember Anastasia."

The minister takes a step back, and after Ana's casket is lowered into the ground, one by one everyone walks up and places a single red rose on top of her casket, saying their final goodbyes, after which the minister says one last prayer:

"O God whose beloved Son did take little children into his arms and bless them

Give us grace, we beseech thee, to entrust Anastasia and Raymond, to thy never-failing care and love, and bring us all to thy heavenly kingdom;  
through the same thy Son Jesus Christ our Lord, who live and reign with thee  
and the Holy Spirit, one God ,now and forever. Amen."

After a moment he adds "There will be a gathering of family, friends, and loved ones at Ray Steele's house immediately following. "

After everyone has left, I find myself unable to move, unable to walk away from her. I can't leave her here in the cold ground, alone. The tears flow freely down my face. They didn't do anything to deserve this. I destroy everything and everyone around me. It should be me in the cold ground, all alone.

After several minutes pass, my father and brother walk up next to me "Come on, Christian." my father gently says, as he takes my elbow and leads me away from my Ana. He and Elliot walk me to the car where Reynolds is waiting to take me home.

It will never be home again, not without my Ana.

As Reynolds goes to close the door, I see Taylor walk up and lean into the car "Reynolds will be driving you home, and he and Ryan will be on duty tonight with you at the house. Gail and I are going to Ray's home to pay our respects …we lost someone dear to us, too" and then he closes the door in my face without waiting for an answer.

Taylor POV

I close the car door in Grey's face and walk away. Standing there, watching him as they lowered Ana's casket into the ground, I felt a rage that I have never before felt. I cannot feel sympathy for him—he did this…he caused all of this grief because he is a selfish bastard. There is no excuse for his behavior. He should be in that casket…not Ana.

I see Carrick walking back to his car with the rest of the Grey family, and I call him over to speak with him in private. I don't want to do this at Ray's house.

He walks up and I hand him an envelope "This is from my contact in Boston—you should look into her current employer."

He opens the envelope and scans down to where he sees her employment history. He looks up at me in total shock before saying "I will take care of her, Taylor-mark my words. I will ruin her" and he walks back to the car where his family is waiting, and drives off towards Ray's house.

I let out a deep breath, and walk to the car where Gail is waiting for me.

Christian Grey and Camile Davis have no idea of the cataclysmic hell that is coming their way…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello faithful readers. **

**Sorry this took so long, but RL and family come first. To those of you who left reviews and sent me PMs wishing me well—thank you very much. **

**Most of all, Thank you to my Co-Author Debbie Hannon. You rock, Debbie!**

**This is the final chapter, but there will be an epilogue to follow in a few weeks that should answer all your questions.**

**I do not own FSOG.**

Chapter 9

**CPOV after the funeral**

After Taylor slammed the door in my face and walked away, I told Reynolds to take me home. As we pulled out of the cemetery, I looked at everyone still standing around talking and hugging one another, and I wondered how many of them were headed back to Ray's home for the reception, where my presence was not welcome. I know my family is going, as well as Ros and Gwen and Taylor and Gail. I saw quite a few unfamiliar faces at the funeral—I am guessing they were people Ana had grown up with, and were longtime family friends.

I didn't see Ana's mother, but that didn't surprise me. She only spoke about her one time, and all she said is that she abandoned her and her dad when she was barely a year old, and they never heard from her again. Ana had no desire to ever speak to her. I don't know if Ray had any contact with her either-if he did, he never said anything to Ana.

_No wonder Ana hated you. She was abandoned by the 2 people who were supposed to take care of her and protect her. _

As we pull out of town and head back to Bellevue, I lean back in the seat and let the tears fall again. I keep thinking this is a nightmare and I will wake up, but it never happens… It's real. Seeing Ana in her casket made it all too real.

15 minutes out of town we stop at a red light, and as I look out the window I see several black skid marks on the asphalt. The sunlight is making little sparkles in the blacktop, and then I see 2 small white crosses and fresh flowers a few feet off the road on the shoulder.

I stare at the road, and I realize that the sparkles are tiny pieces of glass.

_Holy fucking shit! …This is where it happened. This is where Ana and my son died. Those sparkles are little pieces of glass from the car she was driving when she was hit._

I suddenly feel nauseous.

"Stop! Pull over now" I scream at Reynolds as the light turns green.

He pulls the car off on the shoulder and I jump out and throw up by the side of the car. Reynolds walks up to me a few seconds later "Sir, are you OK?"

I hold my hand out to tell him to stay away and leave me alone, and when I can talk again, I tell him to get back into the car.

I stare at the intersection, and I can see the scuff marks and gouges in the blacktop from the accident.

I walk towards the edge of the shoulder, closer to the road, and I see a Cadillac medallion that must have come from Kate's car, sitting in the bushes. I walk towards it, and something shiny catches my eye. I bend down and pick it up and realize that it's a small, scuffed up locket.

I have seen this locket several times-around Ana's neck.

I open it up and inside is a picture of Ray holding Ana when she was a baby. The locket belonged to Ray's mother—he gave it to Ana on her 10th birthday and she very seldom took it off… It was the only memento of her grandmother that she had. Her grandmother doted on her, and tried to make up for Ana not having a mother. She died from cancer when Ana was away in college, and every time Ana would talk about her she would smile, and then her eyes would tear up.

I squeeze it in my hand, and try to block out vision of it being torn off her neck during the accident. I start shaking, and I feel dizzy and start to hyperventilate. I stagger back to the car, and Reynolds sees me and jumps out and grabs me and puts me in the back seat "Sir—do you need to go to the hospital?"

I shake my head no, and he reaches up and loosens my tie and helps me take off my jacket, After a few minutes my breathing starts to slow down and I can feel myself starting to calm down a little bit.

Ryan ran across the street to the gas station and came back with several bottles of water and handed me one. My hands were shaking so bad that I could barely open it. After I took a few sips, I was able to speak again, and I told him start the car and get out of here.

I finish my bottle of water, and lean back in the seat and close my eyes, remembering happy times with Ana—flying her in Charlie Tango, our first time making love, when I took her soaring, our wedding and honeymoon, and our many trips out on the Grace. I close my eyes and I can see her smiling and biting her lip, and then I hear her laugh and giggle…I feel myself relax and start to drift off to sleep with a small smile on my face.

_I am standing at the altar, waiting for Ana to walk down with her father. She looks so beautiful in her dress—my heart is beating out of my chest and I can't stop smiling. Today she will finally be mine…Mrs. Christian Grey. They finally get to the end, and Ray leans over and kisses her cheek and hands her me, telling me to take care of his little girl. I promise him I will, and we turn and look at the minister. I stand there staring at my beautiful angel, still not believing that she loves me, and wants to spend the rest of her life with me. How did I get so lucky?_

_We recite our vows to each other, and I finally hear the words I have been waiting so long to hear for so long:_

_"__You may now kiss the bride"_

_I turn and lift the veil from her face, but when she lifts her head up, I gasp out loud…her face is black and blue and completely disfigured, and her eyes are closed. I look at her in sheer horror, and then realize that her dress is no longer white, but it's now red and soaked in blood. _

_She then opens her eyes, but they are black and lifeless, and then she speaks only one word:_

_ "__Why?" _

_Just then I hear an evil, cackling laugh, and when I turn around I see Elena and all my 15 subs sitting together, with their heads bowed down. Elena stands up and tells me that that love is for fools, and that Ana will never enough for me, and then all 15 subs walk to the altar, and kneel around me, and at the same time they all say "Welcome back, Master." I turn and look at Ana, but it's not Ana anymore—it's Camile, smiling at me. She leans over and kisses me, as the minister says "May I introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey." I look up and I see Ana's coffin being carried down the aisle, followed by the 15 subs and Elena, laughing all the way. _

I wake up screaming and thrashing in the back seat, causing Reynolds to swerve off the road, yelling "what the fuck!" He pulls off the road to a stop and turns to look at me. I have tears streaming down my face, and sweat beading on my forehead. I have never been more scared in my life as I am at this moment.

"Sir?"

"Jesus, fuck!" rubbing my hands over my face, and into my hair. "How long was I asleep?"

"A little over an hour, Sir. You were moaning and calling out for Mrs. Grey, Sir" Reynolds replied.

"Take me home" is all I can get out.

"Escala, Sir?" Reynolds asks,

"No, to our home on the Sound." I fall back in the seat, staring out the window, seeing nothing, but afraid to close my eyes.

**Carrick POV **

I put the file from Taylor on the back seat of the car as we pull out of the cemetery and head out to Ray's house. My mind is going 100 mph in several different directions.

I cannot believe that whore works for Ana's lawyer—there is no way in hell that Erica knows this…she would have thrown her out on her ass the minute she found out and filed a conduct complaint with the Bar Association.

I have all of my employees read and sign a professional conduct policy, and any violation of this policy is grounds for immediate termination. Any form of adultery violates this policy, and if a person is involved in an extramarital affair when they sign the policy, they are guilty of falsifying or lying on their employment application, thus making them a candidate for review and possible disbarment. I am sure with Erica being a divorce and custody attorney she has a similar policy in place. I don't know of a law firm that does not have some type of conduct policy in place that they require all employees to sign.

I am more than happy to pass on all to Erica all of this information from Taylor's contact, but I just need to figure out a way for us to meet—I'm pretty sure she won't take a call from me, and meeting anywhere in public would not be a good idea in case we are seen. As soon as news of the divorce leaks out and the public finds out that Erica was representing Ana, she will be hounded by the press as well.

I decide to approach Erica at Ray's house…the worst she can do is walk away.

"Erica" I say speaking softly, as I find her standing in the hallway looking at all the pictures of Ana as she was growing up. Ray has pictures of them all over the house.

She looks over at me, "Carrick, you are an honorable man, and I have always respected you and the work you do, but we should not be speaking. I'm sorry." She moves to walk away.

I lay my hand on her arm, silently asking her to stay.

.

"I understand and respect that, but I would not come to you if this was not important. I want you to know that I am ashamed of what my son has done, but he was not the only guilty party involved."

She looks at me very cautiously, and then asks "What does this have to do with me?"

"Please, just give me a few minutes. I can meet you out by your car, or we can meet another time, but Erica this is something you desperately need to know."

She ponders my words for a minute before replying "Meet me by my car in five minutes" and walks away.

I take a deep breath and walk over to Grace, Elliot and Mia and tell them that I will be outside for a little while.

Mia looks at me sadly, and says "Do what you need to, Dad" and walks away.

Tuesday night I sat them down and told them everything-the affair, the pregnancy, Christian moving out, and why Ana was driving to Montesano.

To say they were shocked was an understatement. Grace held Mia until she fell asleep sobbing, and Elliot wanted to drive over to Christian's and beat him to a pulp, but I managed to calm him down and convince him to stay with us for the night. I even took his car keys from him so he couldn't leave later after we had gone to bed.

It may not have been my story to tell, but they need to be ready for when the shit hits the fan. I am not stupid enough to believe that his security and PR people are going to be able cover this up and keep his name from being dragged through the mud, right along with ours…

I walk to my car and reach in and get the file that Taylor gave me, and lean against the trunk, waiting for Erica. Standing with my back to the house, watching the road, I wonder if Ray was standing here watching the road like I am when he was waiting for Ana to arrive…

I wipe the tears from my face when I hear someone behind me, and I turn to see Erica standing there.

"Okay Carrick, this is borderline unethical…what did you need to talk to me about?"

I don't speak, I just hand her the file...

She opens it and begins scanning the first few pages, and after a minute her eyes widen and she begins muttering to herself "that bitch... that fucking bitch"

She looks up at me "I will take care of her, Carrick-you have my word" and turns to walk away. She stops, and then turns around and looks at me "Carrick, I'm very sorry for your loss," and turns back and walks to her car. She opens the door and I see her lay the file on the passenger seat before she walks back to the house.

I head back into the house, and I see Taylor standing on the porch. He nods his head at me in approval, and walks back inside.

I take a deep breath and follow him inside and join everyone as we remember Ana.

**Erica POV**

I am so pissed. I cannot believe Grey's fucking whore works for me. Holy fuck! I saw that bitch in the conference room Monday morning when the news was announced on TV, so she knew Ana was dead when she came into my office later that morning, asking me if I was OK. I wonder if she overheard me talking to Alyson and Laurie when I told them that Ana was my client.

I realize that nobody in the office knew Ana was my client, but the fact that that whore was carrying on with a married man BEFORE she joined my firm pisses me off to no end. Plus I know that she was still fucking him after she started because Ana saw them and has the video to prove it.

That bitch is in deep shit right now. Just wait until the Ethics committee hears about this.

I need to get out of here.

I find Kate and tell her I that something came up and I need to get back to the office, and I go say goodbye to Mr. Steele and head out to my car. Kate follows me outside and asks if I am OK.

She could tell that I was upset, so I nod yes, and tell her that I will call her later this week, and reach out and hug her. "Take care" and I climb in my car and head out.

I call my PA, Laurie, and ask her if Camile came in today.

"Yes—she was here when I came in at 8:00. She was waiting for me at my desk and wanted to know when you were coming in. I told her yesterday that you would be out of the office all day, and then she said she needed a file that she had left in your office, and wanted me to let her in. I told her I didn't have a key, and she would have to wait until you came back."

"Did she say what file she was looking for?"

"Nope—she was kind of vague. I thought she was acting kind of strange, but I let it go."

"I need you to do me a favor. Access the security camera recording from outside the conference room Monday morning when everyone was in there watching the GEH announcement about Mrs. Grey. I want all the footage of Camile from the time she walked in the conference room until she walked out of the office at the end of the day. Put it on a thumb drive and I will get it from you later today. I'll call you when I am back in town and you can drop it at my apartment. Do not tell anyone what you are doing. Get IT to help if you can't figure it out."

"OK. It will take me a little while. How was the funeral?"

"Heartbreaking. Her piece of shit husband was there, and it took every bit of self-control I had to not kick him in the balls. I felt so bad for her father…Ana was his only child." I felt the tears start to burn my eyes again, so I told her I would call her when I got back to town, and then hung up.

My next call was to a colleague who used to sit on the Disciplinary Committee of the Office of Disciplinary Counsel for the State of Washington. I needed to pick his brain and find out everything I can to get her disbarred.

2 hours later I pull into the parking garage at my building, and just as I am getting out of my car Laurie texts that she has the thumb drive ready, so I ask her to bring it over to my apartment. It's almost 4:00 so I told her to drop it off with my doorman and go home for the day. A little while later there is a knock on the door and the doorman hands me an envelope- I thank him and pop it in my laptop.

15 minutes later, I watch the whore smirk as she walks out of the conference room and over to my office. She then stops outside my door and listens as I tell Laurie and Alyson about Ana…she heard everything. My guess is she wanted a glimpse inside Ana's file when she tried to get into my office this morning.

_That bitch is going down. I am going to wipe that smirk off her face next time I see her._

**Kate POV **

These last 2 weeks have been beyond crazy. I got back to apartment Thursday morning after the funeral, and Operation Destroy Christian Grey went into full swing.

We spoke with Ray before we did anything, and he was fine with everything we want to do, as long as it did not tarnish Ana's memory. We promised to run everything by him, and at any time he could change his mind and we would stop.

Taylor told Luke that Grey had a serious breakdown the night after the funeral. He didn't know exactly what set him off, but Reynolds said after they returned from Montesano he heard Grey in his office talking on his phone, and a few minutes later there was a loud crash, and when he ran into the office, Grey was throwing everything he could get his hands on, and screaming at the top of his lungs. He said Reynolds had to call his shrink to come over, and he would up having to sedate him again.

Taylor went to GEH the next day and met with Ros and Grey's lawyer, and informed them that Grey would not be available for a while, and the lawyer began drawing up the paperwork to have Ros named as the interim CEO until Grey was available again.

TMZ has the exclusive story which is airing tonight, and by tomorrow every gossip rag in the country will be running the same story, with the same pictures and videos… knowing how the gossip rags are, they will fabricate or embellish even more shit. Grey won't know what hit him.

I made the agreement with TMZ that at any time before the show airs; we have to authority to stop it from airing. The interviews with the subs have been taped, but the interview with Grey's whore will be live, just delayed a few minutes in case something unforeseen happens.

Surprisingly, Taylor was even a willing participant in "Operation Destroy Grey." I guess he feels just as much at fault for Ana's death as Sawyer does, and was more than happy to help the cause.

Taylor said Grey had released him from his 2 weeks-notice 2 days after the funeral, and immediately after his last day he called Sawyer, requesting that they meet somewhere private. Sawyer was a little apprehensive, but decided to meet him out of sheer curiosity. And boy was it a meeting. When Sawyer got back to his apartment he called me and asked me to come over right away—he said he didn't want to discuss this over the phone.

_"__Luke—what did Taylor have to say? You're a little pale right now."_

_"__You won't believe this" and he pointed to a cardboard box on his coffee table. "Open it."_

_I took the lid off, and pulled out several documents and started reading one of them, then looked up him in shock "What the fuck is all of this?"_

_"__Those are the NDAs that Grey had all of his whores sign, along with their BDSM contracts and the blackmail photos he took of them. Those are the originals, and the only copies that Grey has. Without those, those women are free to talk to anybody about their time with him, and there is nothing he can do about it."_

_"__Holy shit! Won't Taylor get sued for taking these and giving them to you? What about his NDA?"_

_"__He also grabbed his NDA and mine as well. Grey can't do anything to either of us now without them. Taylor also edited the CCTV footage at Escala from his visit there Friday afternoon so nobody will know that he was there, so Grey will probably think Ana took all of this when she left."_

_Sawyer continued "And you aren't going to believe this, but that whore is still living at Escala! When Taylor went there to pick up his personal things, he could tell that someone had been there recently, and when he reviewed the CCTV tapes sure enough, she was still there. Every morning she left for work and came back every night about the same time. She also drives a red Audi like Grey bought for all of his subs. Taylor said she just made herself right at home, acting like she belonged there. That's when he had enough and decided to grab all of this stuff—Grey still kept all of that shit in the safe in his office at Escala, and he had the combination, as did Ana."_

_I just sat there, staring at Sawyer, not able to speak. Finally after a few minutes I get my voice back and laugh "Do you have any idea what we can do with all of this? If these whores are free to talk without having to worry about him coming after them"… my voice trailed off and my mind was going 100 MPH in 100 different directions. "Where is Taylor now?"_

_"__He and Gail are on their way to Vancouver now. He starts his new job in another week, and they want to get settled in their new house and relax for a few days after dealing with all of this. When he handed me the box, he looked me in the eyes and said "Do what you want with this….Ana and the baby deserve revenge."_

And revenge is what they will get.

Through my chain of contacts in the journalism world, I was able to get all the damning evidence to the right people at TMZ. Somehow, Luke managed to get the original NDAs back to the subs without being involved directly, and TMZ contacted them to set up interviews, and after offering them payment for their stories, a few of them were more than willing to talk about their time with "Master."

He gave the whore a copy of her NDA, convincing her that it was the original, and she jumped at the chance to tell her story for a fee, thinking she was now in the clear to disclose their relationship…

_. _

_She is in for one hell of a shock after the show_; I smirk and wickedly think to myself.

After Luke left, I looked through more of the documents, and they made my stomach churn…the blackmail photos Grey took of his subs were beyond disgusting.

Several weeks after they got married, Grey had to go out of town for a few days and Ana had me over for dinner and some girl time. After dinner we had a few bottles of wine and got a little tipsy, and she showed me their playroom and told me about his previous lifestyle. She told me how that pedophile hag got her claws into him when he was 15 and introduced him to the lifestyle. Ana said he left the lifestyle for her because she refused to participate in the extreme shit like these pictures portrayed, but confessed that they had a very healthy and kinky sex life. She made it perfectly clear that she did not allow him to hit or punish her, though. I smiled, and told her that I also enjoyed being spanked and tied up, so I understood the thrill of light BDSM, but nothing like Grey used to practice.

Ana told me how much she despised the bitch troll, as she called her, and would love nothing more than to bring her down one day. Ana was certain she still was abusing young boys, and wanted to see her outed and prosecuted as a pedophile, but doing so would expose her husband.

Well, that's not really a concern anymore. I know a few people who could get this juicy tidbit of information to the right folks at the Seattle PD…

**Camile POV**

It's been 5 days since the funeral, and I still have not heard from Christian. I expected he would at least call or stop by over the weekend after things had quieted down, but nothing. I thought for sure he would respond to the naked picture I sent to him... My phone is full of pictures and videos of us...he got a burner phone the week we spent together when she was in New York, and he would take pictures and videos as he was ramming that monster cock into me, and would then send them to me throughout the day, telling me what he was going to do to me that night…he also sent me a couple of videos of him stroking himself and shooting all over the sink in the bathroom of his office. I guess I will just have to be happy watching those until I get the real thing back.

I was shocked when I found out that the little Missus knew about us and had divorce papers drawn up. I would have thought that with her gone now, he would come crawling back to me, and apologize for his behavior in Chicago. I know he needs to play the grieving husband for public appearances, but he could have at least called.

I thought about driving out to the house on the sound Sunday, but I decided to just wait until he called me... I didn't want to seem clingy. I have never been inside the house, but we drove by it one night when we went for a ride in his R8 after he moved out. My mind wanders back to that night…

_I can't wait to move into the house on the sound. Escala is nice, but once I saw that house on the Sound I decided that is where I wanted live. I wonder if they have a playroom there, too. When I mentioned to him that I couldn't wait to live there, I noticed him clench his jaw and his entire demeanor changed…I must have struck a nerve. When we got home later that evening, he dragged me into the bedroom, bent me over the end of the bed, pushed up my skirt and ripped off my panties and spanked me hard. He had never spanked me before, even though recently I had started dropping hints that I wanted to do more. That night we did more…the Dom in him finally came out. He started out spanking me hard with his hand, but when I started moaning and getting wet, he took off his belt and used it instead, and then fucked me harder than he ever had before. I could barely sit the next day, but God, I loved every minute of it. Since then we have slowly progressed into doing more and more…he has tied me up, used the spreader bar on me, and whipped me with a riding crop. We have not yet ventured into his playroom but I'm sure we will in very soon… that door is always locked and keeps the key with him. I know he wants to take me in there because I can tell that he misses the hardcore stuff. When we fuck it's never been gentle lovemaking-it's hard, rough, animalistic fucking…just how I like it. I know he wants a full on BDSM relationship, and as soon as I have the ring on my finger, he will have it. Until then, I will just dangle the carrot in front of him._

It's Monday morning and I am driving into work. Erica was out all day Wednesday—later I found out she was at _her _funeral, but the rest of the week she was either holed up in her office or gone, so I never got a chance to talk to her—I was hoping to find out more info about the divorce…her office was unlocked Friday when I went home, but I could not find the file anywhere…she must have locked it in her safe or taken it with her.

A few minutes after I walk into my office, her PA calls and tells me that Erica would like to see me in the conference room in a few minutes. I set my briefcase down and head over to the conference room, knock, and walk in.

Erica is sitting on the opposite side of the table, next to a gentleman I don't recognize. They both have serious looks on their faces and I wonder what is going on.

"Good morning, Ms. Davis" Erica says, coldly. "I will get right to the point. It has been brought to my attention that you are in willful violation Section 5, paragraph 2 of the Employee Ethics and Code of Conduct Policy that you signed when you were hired. Are you aware of this?"

I have no clue what she is talking about so I just stare at her, and I see anger radiating off her body.

She continues "let me refresh your memory. This section of the policy addresses behaviors and acts that this firm considers unethical and immoral. Being a firm that specializes in divorce, adultery is at the top of that list. This policy clearly states that any employee who is involved in an extramarital affair is in direct violation of this policy…you signed and acknowledged that you were aware of this policy, and you stated that you have never been in or are currently in a relationship with a married person. You also agreed that in the future you would not enter into a relationship with a married person."

I feel the blood slowly draining from my face as I realized where this conversation is going, but I am unable to form a sentence.

"So, when you signed this paperwork, you committed a crime—you lied. Not only were you in a relationship with a married person before you began working here, you continued in that relationship after you started."

Finally I find my voice, and ask "What business is my personal life of yours?"

"Your personal life is my business, Ms. Davis. My firm specializes in divorce and custody. How do you think it going to reflect on my firm that of one of my attorneys was involved with a married man, and that relationship resulted in divorce papers being filed? Did you really think you could keep your relationship with Christian Grey a secret? If that man sneezes the papers report it as he is dying of cancer. Do you really think you could be seen in public with him and not have it splashed across the papers the next day that he was cheating on his wife? Or is what that what you were hoping for—maybe speed up the divorce process?"

I didn't know what to say. She then opened a file and slid some pictures across the table.

Holy fucking shit. One was a picture of Christian fucking me on the desk in his office, another one of us on the balcony of the hotel room in Detroit, and one of us in the bar at the Fairmont. But what startles the most is the one of me in the club in Boston, shackles around my ankles with my legs spread wide open and bent over a table with dildo the size of a horse's dick up my ass while one of my Doms has his cock shoved down my throat, fucking my mouth.

"How did you get these?" I screamed at her.

"That's not important…the point is, you were involved with married men before and after you started working here. You lied on your paperwork about the affairs, which means I can, and will, terminate your employment immediately."

Trying to save face, I look at her and sneer "So what. I had offers from several other firms besides yours. I'll have no problem finding another job. Excuse me," and I stand up and start to walk away.

Just then the gentleman spoke up "Not so fast, Ms. Davis. Sit down. We have more good news for you."

I stare at him, and suddenly I feel sick. Just the look in his eyes tells me I don't want to hear what he has to say.

He looks me dead in the eyes and I feel myself cower a little as he continues speaking "Attorneys are bound by a code of ethics. Your unethical behavior was partly responsible for the death of a beautiful, innocent young woman and her unborn son. That aside, Ms. Castel is legally bound to report you to the Office of Disciplinary Counsel for the State of Washington because you falsified paperwork. Your conduct will be reviewed, and the panel will decide on your punishment. You can receive anything from a slap on the wrist, to a suspension of your license for an undetermined period of time, or even disbarment. I have friends who owe me favors, and I can pretty much guarantee that you will be disbarred.

And even if you aren't, your days of practicing law are over-no firm will hire a liar. And as soon as the word is leaked out in the BDSM community about your plan to fuck over Christian Grey, nobody will trust you. You will be lucky to sell yourself on the street corner for a quick $20 fuck." He glares at me while it all sinks in to me before saying " I'm sure you also wouldn't want your parents and siblings to see these pictures, so it's in your best interest to go away, and go away quietly, I might add" he hissed through his teeth.

Just then there is a knock on the door, and Erica looks at me "Ms. Davis, security will escort you back to your office to get your personal items, and then they will escort you out of the building. Here is your paycheck and your termination report."

I get up to leave, and as I am almost to the door Erica says "On a personal note, Ms. Davis, I am a true believer in Karma, and I think you are about to eat at the Karma Cafe… I cannot wait to hear of your downfall. Now, get out of my building, you fucking whore."

_What the fuck just happened? How the fuck did she get those pictures? I need to call Christian and have him help me out of this mess. I remember him telling me at the restaurant that night that he would be willing to take my resume and pass it on to his dad….this is partially his fault, anyway._

I throw the box of stuff from my desk in my car, start it up and drive out of the parking garage, heading to the house on the sound.

45 minutes later I pull up to the security gate at his house and am met by one of his Men in Black. "I need to see Christian right now'

"Ma'am, Mr. Grey is not available. I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises."

"This is an emergency-I need to see him now, you idiot" I scream at him.

"Ma'am, if you do not leave immediately, I will call the police and have you arrested for trespassing. Now, back up and leave."

"I'm not leaving until I see him, so just open the fucking gate and let me in, you asshole."

He walks into his little booth and makes a phone call, and A few minutes later another goon comes driving up and gets out of his car and walks up to me.

"Ms. Davis, Mr. Grey is not available at this time. He said he will see you tomorrow afternoon about 2:00. Where are you staying?"

"I'm still living at Escala. Tell him I will be there all day since I am no longer employed" and I climb into my car and drive off.

Finally I will get to see him again. I can't wait. I will be the supportive friend, a shoulder to cry on while he grieves. He will see that I truly care for him, and that we can have a future together. We will just have to keep it on the QT until enough time has passed that is appropriate for him to start dating again. I can live with that.

I grin, and head back to Escala, by way of the salon. I get the works done…I want to be ready for when he arrives tomorrow. After I am done I stop at Agent Provocateur and pick up some naughty lingerie. I want this reunion to be mind blowing for both of us.

Since I am now unemployed I am hoping he will just fully support me. I can continue to live her at Escala and he can stop by anytime he wants, and stay the night when possible. I realize he needs to keep up appearances and will need to stay at the house on the sound sometimes, but Escala is so much more convenient…

The next day

I am getting a bit antsy…it's almost 2:00 and Christian should be here anytime. I am wearing my new lingerie under a short silk robe that I bought yesterday afternoon. It covers everything, but barely. He won't be able to keep his hands off me.

I hear the elevator ping, and not wanting to look anxious, I walk into the kitchen so it doesn't look like I was standing here, waiting for him.

I hear footsteps walking across the floor, and when I walk into the great room, there stands an older man I have never seen before, along with the goon from his house yesterday.

I look at him, and then ask "Who are you?"

"Are you Camile Davis?"

"Yes, I am. Again, who are and where is Christian"

"I am Brian Atkinson, Mr. Grey's attorney " He then hands me an envelope and tells me I have been served with a restraining order, and that I have 30 minutes to gather my belongings and leave, or I will be arrested for trespassing.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I've been living here for over a month, at Mr. Grey's request. I'm not leaving until I talk to him. He was supposed to be here today, not you. You call him and tell him to get his ass over here, NOW!" I scream at him.

"Ma'am, you now have 29 minutes to gather your belongings and leave. I suggest you start packing. Mr. Grey also wanted me to remind you of the NDA you signed, and what the consequences will be if you break it."

_That fucking bastard. Who the hell does he think he is, treating me like this? Sicking his lawyer on me and throwing me out like trash!_

"There is no way I can get all of my stuff out of here in 30 minutes. Where am I supposed to go?"

"Mr. Grey will make arrangements to have whatever you leave boxed up and delivered to you if you will provide me with an address where they can be sent. Again, the clock is ticking."

I storm off into the bedroom and start shoving my clothes into suitcases, trying to decide what I will need immediately. At the same time I am calculating how much money I have in my checking account and how long it will last living in a hotel.

25 minutes later I have packed as much as I can and drag my suitcases into the living room. I forgot to change out of my robe, so I run back into the bedroom and throw on a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

The goon grabs my bags and takes them to the elevator and carries them to my car. The lawyer follows us to the car and reminds me that I am not allowed to contact Mr. Grey by any means from here on out, and hands me his card and tells me to give him an address to have the rest of my belongings delivered.

"Mr. Grey is graciously allowing you to keep the car, provided you obey the restraining order and the NDA. If you violate either one of those, he will take back possession of the car, and prosecute you to the fullest extent of the law. Do you understand, Ms. Davis?"

"Yes. Tell Mr. Grey I said he can go fuck himself" and I get in the car and drive off.

_What the fuck am I supposed to do now?_

**Kate POV**

I just heard from a little birdie that an arrest of a major Seattle socialite is going down this afternoon, so I called my boss and gave him the address and told him it would be in his best interest to have a camera crew and reporter there about 4:00. He chuckled and said he hoped he never got on my bad side, and then hung up. I am so glad that this is happing the night before the TMZ show…the timing was perfect.

I poured a glass of wine, texted Erica what time it was happening, and sat back and waited. Luke is on his way over and we are going to watch "the show" together.

A little while later Luke texts me that he is here, so I buzz the door lock and let him up. He has been a busy man these past 2 weeks. Between him and Taylor they know enough people who don't exist who were more than willing to help our cause…even some of Ray's retired Army buddies wanted to help. Apparently Army men are very protective of their daughters…

Luke brings Chinese take-out with, so we kick back and enjoy a late lunch while waiting for the show to start. I have the TV on but it is muted.

"Is everything set for tomorrow night?" I ask him?

"Yep. The taped portion of the show is scheduled to start at 8:00, and they have her interview scheduled for the last 15 minutes of the show.

I just nod and we continue to eat in silence. A few minutes later I see a breaking new story come on, and I unmute the TV.

"Looks like the show is about to start."

_"__Good afternoon Seattle. This is Nicole Jackson reporting live from in front of the home of Seattle Salon owner Elena Lincoln. Elena Lincoln is the ex-wife of Eric Lincoln, the owner and CEO of Lincoln Timber, the 2__nd__ largest timber manufacturer in the state. Mrs. Lincoln owns the exclusive chain of salons Esclava, which are located throughout Seattle and Bellevue, and cater to the upper class. Approximately 15 minutes ago, officers from the Seattle PD and several FBI agents entered the home of Mrs. Lincoln, armed with a warrant for her arrest. The officers would not give us any more information at this time, so we will have to wait and see what unfolds."_

Just then there is commotion at the front door, and out comes several officers, dragging a screaming Elena Lincoln with them. She is wearing a skin tight, black leather open bust corset and 6' black spikes, leaving nothing to the imagination.

An ambulance pulls up, and as they are dragging her down the sidewalk towards the waiting police car, the paramedics rush into the house, pushing a gurney.

_"__God, I wonder what or who they have found inside" _I mutter to myself.

Luke hasn't said a word—he is just staring at the screen.

Elena hasn't stopped screaming, fighting, kicking and clawing, and finally they get her to the police car and shove her in the back seat. She is screaming and wailing so loud she sounds like a cat whose tail was slammed in the door, and the cruiser pulls away. I feel sorry for the 2 officers in the car….they are going to be deaf by the time they get her to the station.

Finally the detective in charge walks down the driveway where everyone is behind held back and begins speaking:

"At approximately 3:45 PM this afternoon, officers of the Seattle Police Department, along with agents of the FBI entered the home of Elena Lincoln with a signed search warrant. The Seattle PD had received an anonymous tip that Mrs. Lincoln had in her possession several photographs and videos of herself engaging in various sexual acts with minors. When we entered her home, we found evidence to substantiate this accusation, and Mrs. Lincoln was arrested and taken into custody.

At this time we cannot comment further as this is an ongoing investigation. Thank you."

All the reporters start asking questions, but he walks back into the house, and several officers step in up, keeping the reporters at bay.

I look at Luke and smile and turn off the TV. I have no desire to watch any more…tomorrow night is the real show. I am sure Grey has heard already, or will hear very soon about the bitch troll's arrest and will probably shit bricks, wondering what they are going to find, but that is nothing compared to what is coming tomorrow night.

I get a text from Erica with a thumbs up emoji, and a quick note that she will call later. A few minutes later another text came in from Taylor with a smiley face.

Luke decided to crash at my place for the night…working for Grey all those years instills a bit of paranoia in a person, and he wanted to make sure nobody tried to stop by or harass me. We talked about leaving Seattle for a few weeks after the show airs, but I'm not going to live in fear of that asshole and leave Ray here to deal with all the shit himself.

True to her text, Erica called us about 9:00 to give us the scoop on the bitch troll. From what her contact at SPD told her, when the police entered the home, they found her downstairs in her basement dungeon with a 15 year old boy. He was naked and shackled to a cross with a ball gag in his mouth while Elena was whipping him. When she turned and saw the police, she started slinging the whip at them, and one of the officers had to use his Taser gun on her to bring her down. They said it was pretty funny watching her lying on the ground, twitching for several minutes before they picked her up and hauled her out.

The called for an ambulance for the boy because he had several bloody welts across his back and legs.

After they got him out of there, the crime scene guys went through everything and found hundreds of pictures and videos of some pretty sick shit...a lot of it was with underage boys.

Erica said after they found the pictures in her house, they immediately got warrants to search every one of her salons and any other properties she may own, and they found more damning pictures and videos in the safe in one of her salons.

Erica said that bitch is never going to see the light of day again.

Round 1 to Ana.

The next day

When Luke and I woke up the next morning, we half expected Grey's henchmen to be pounding on my front door, but surprisingly it was very quiet. We crashed about 9:00 last night, opting not to watch any more of the news about the bitch troll's arrest…Erica will keep us updated on that storm front, but I am anxious for the TMZ broadcast tonight.

Luke, Erica, and I watched the interviews with Grey's subs, and gave our approval for them to air exactly as we saw. There was nothing derogatory about Ana in any of the interviews…we made it perfectly clear if they spewed any shit about Ana we would not allow their interviews would to be aired. I was surprised that none of them had anything bad to say about Ana, just that they were envious of her for getting more.

The real entertainment is going to be the whore's interview. She has no clue what the first part of the show is about—they are keeping her in a secluded dressing room in the back of the studio, away from everyone else with no TV or cell phone, and that's where they are doing the interview.

Luke and I stayed in most of the day, just to be safe. I'm sure by now Grey has heard of the bitch troll's arrest and is probably downtown at SPD with his lawyer and checkbook in hand, trying to bribe anyone to destroy any pictures or videos of him they may have found in Elena's basement.

Good luck with that, Mr., Grey.

The afternoon drags by, and finally 8:00 arrives and it's show time. Luke and I sit in front of the TV, eagerly waiting for the commercials to end and the show to start. The last commercial is one for Trojan Condoms and we both about die of laughing. If only they knew…

"_Hold on to your hats, Seattle! TMZ has a story for you tonight._

_"__As some of you may have heard, almost 3 weeks ago Anastasia Grey, wife of billionaire Christian Grey, was killed in a tragic car accident when she was on her way to visit her father in Montesano. _

_Some of you may remember when their relationship first became public knowledge…how surprised the public was, as Mr. Grey had never been seen in public with a woman other than his mother or sister. _

_Little Miss Anastasia Steele came out of nowhere, and managed to take Seattle's Most Eligible Bachelor off the market in just a matter of a few months."_

The reporter went on to show photos of Ana and Christian together, as well as photos of Ana from her childhood. They talked about Ana's childhood, college life, how she and Grey met, and their whirlwind romance and fast trip to the altar. They dispelled the rumors that Ana trapped Christian by getting pregnant, or that she was just a common gold digger; instead they showed the real Ana—the simple girl with simple tastes—what attracted Christian to her. They portrayed their marriage as the perfect fairy tale.

_"__However, TMZ has recently discovered that, just before Mrs. Grey's untimely death, their marriage was far from the fairy tale that was portrayed in the media. _

_While the PR department at GEH reported that Mrs. Grey was on her way to visit her father in Montesano, TMZ has learned that was only partially true. _

_It appears that the real reason Mrs. Grey was traveling to Montesano was because she had filed for divorce and left her husband._

_Our sources tell us that the week before she filed for divorce, Mrs. Grey discovered that her husband had been cheating on her for the past several weeks. TMZ now has the pictures and videos to prove this. And that is just the tip of the iceberg. Apparently Mr. Grey had moved out of the couple's home in Bellevue 3 weeks prior to being served with divorce papers because Mrs. Grey was pregnant and refused to get an abortion after he demanded that she get one._

_At the time of his wife's death, Mr. Grey was living in their Escala penthouse in Seattle with his mistress, Camile Davis._

_So, stay tuned after the commercial break, and TMZ will share with you the videos and pictures of Christian Grey and his mistress, Camile Davis, engaging in various sexual activities, some even in public locations."_

Luke and I sat there quietly watching, holding our breath. So far, there have been no surprises-they are following the exact script we agreed on. I looked at Luke and asked "So—what do you think Grey is doing right now?"

"I'm pretty sure he's on the phone, screaming at Welch and his lawyers to shut down the broadcast, and threatening everyone and their family that he is going to sue them."

I laugh "I bet if you open the door you can hear him yelling!"

A few minutes later, the show comes back on, and they start back up right where they left off:

_"__Welcome back to TMZ! For those of you now joining us, we left off with breaking news of Christian Grey's extramarital affair, and TMZ has the photos and videos and will be sharing them with our viewers. We must warn you that these pictures and videos are very sexually explicit, so you might want to send the kiddies to bed right now. As you can see from the date stamp on this first video, it seems that Mr. Grey was cheating on his wife at least 8 weeks before her unfortunate death. _

They start with the video of them in the bar at the Fairmont where she's on her knees under the table, then it then it switches to them fucking in the back room. The next one is a video from the hotel in Chicago where they were fucking on the balcony of their room. Next up are several photos of them in various locations, in various positons, in various stages of undress, and she's either sucking him off or he's got his hands inside her panties; there's even a few photos of them fucking up against his car, and

they finish the show with a video of them fucking in his car in what I am assuming is the parking garage at GEH.

The clip ends, and the hostess from TMZ comes back on.

_"__Wow. Did they ever use a bed? It appears that the Golden Boy of Seattle isn't so much golden as he is tainted. Next up, after commercial break we have an interview with 3 of Mr. Grey's former partners, and you aren't going to believe what we mean by partners…_

Luke looks at me and smirks. "I would so love to be a fly on the wall in Grey's house right now. To be honest with you, I am surprised that none of this was leaked to Grey before tonight and he had the opportunity to shut it down. Whoever your contacts are, they are good, Kate."

"They are the best. We went over the contract with them, and the only people who knew about this were the producer, the host, and one small camera crew. My contact wouldn't have approached the producer if they didn't trust him 100%. I know it's gossip news, but to get the exclusive and run the show before any rumors had even started to surface about Grey heating is huge. The gossip rags are going to eat him up from here on out."

The show came back on, so we turned our attention back to the TV.

_"__As promised, TMZ had more surprises in store for you regarding Christian Grey and his not-so-private-anymore life. _

_We have learned that before he met Mrs. Grey, Christian Grey was a Dominant and engaged in a BDSM lifestyle. He had contracted relationships with women who were also in the lifestyle, which may explain why he was never seen in public with a woman. _

_Tonight we have an interview with 3 of his former partners, or submissives, who will shed a little more light on the dark side of Christian Grey"_

The camera switches over, and a video begins of the host interviewing 3 women. She introduces them by their first names, and then asks them to explain their relationship with Grey.

One of them starts talking _"We had contracts with Master..."_ but she is interrupted by the hostess

"_I'm sorry, but who is Master?"_

_"__Master is Mr. Grey. That is what we called him—Master or Sir. We were not allowed to address him by his name. We each had contracts with him which specifically outlined what we were willing to do and not do."_

They all spend the next 20 minutes explaining BDSM, and discussing their contracts, hard limits, soft limits, rules they had to follow, punishments the received for not following the rules; listening to them, they all sounded like Stepford wives…mindless clones. They told her how Mistress Elena would screen subs for Master, and when he wanted a new sub, he would call Mistress Elena and she would set up interviews with prospective subs, and he would choose one if he liked her, and negotiate a contract. Most contracts were for 3 months and then they would be cancelled or extended, and either party could cancel a contract at any time.

The talked about how generous he was—all the gifts he bought for the, paying for their apartments, buying their cars, and even a few of them he paid for their education. They explained their weekend arrangements of showing up at 8:00 Friday night and leaving at 1:00 Sunday afternoon, and that he had total control over them during that period.

_"__So let me get this straight-he didn't pay you for your services in cash, but instead he gave you very expensive gifts, bought you cars, covered all of your living expenses while you were "under contract" to him, and for some of you he paid for your education?"_

_"__Yes. That was the arrangement. Master was very generous."_

_"__Did he have this type of relationship with Mrs. Grey?"_

_"__No. She refused to do BDSM, so Master turned vanilla to be with her."_

_"__Excuse me, turned vanilla?"_

_"__Yes—vanilla. She wasn't into BDSM, so he had to leave the lifestyle to be with her…they had a regular relationship. After he met her, he didn't want anything to do with us. He loved her and gave her more…."_

They talked for a little while longer, and finally the hostess broke in "OK ladies, we are out of time. Thank you for sharing your stories with us and giving us a little insight on Christian Grey" and then went to another commercial break.

"I wonder if they are going to figure out who Mistress Elena is." Luke asked me.

"Oh, I'm sure it will come out in the very near future. If they find any pictures or videos of Grey I am sure they connection will be made immediately. Can you imagine the repercussions of him being linked to a pedophile?"

A minute later the show starts again, and this is what we have been waiting for—the interview with the whore.

_"__Ladies and gentleman, welcome back. We have one last surprise for you tonight. In our studio, live, we have none other than Christian Grey's mistress, Camile Davis. Ms. Davis was willing to come on our show and talk about her 2 month long affair with the Not So Golden Boy of Seattle."_

They switch the camera back stage to the small dressing room, where the interview will take place with a different host.

_"__Ms. Davis thank you for coming tonight. I'm not sure where to start, so why don't you tell us in your words how you met Christian Grey and became involved with him."_

_"__I met him several years ago in Boston when I was attending Harvard. He was in town on business and I was still in Law School. We met in a club one night and just hit it off—there was definitely a connection between us, and even though he was only in town for a few days, we spent almost every minute together until he had to leave. We tried a long distance relationship for a while, but it just didn't work out, so after 6 months we parted ways as friends. _

_3 months ago, the company I worked for was being bought out by GEH, and the owner, my boss, asked me to fly to Seattle with him to sit in on the contract negotiation. I had no idea I would be dealing with Christian, so when I walked into the conference room at GEH I was shocked to see him sitting there. He smiled at me when he shook my hand and asked how I had been. I felt a spark when our hands touched, and I knew he felt it too. After the deal was closed, he asked us dinner to celebrate, and my boss and I met him later that evening. _

_After dinner, my boss went back up to his room and Christian asked me to join him in the bar for a drink. I knew he was married, and I asked him what his wife would think of him having drinks with another woman, and he told me that what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her._

_After a few glasses of wine, things started to get a little cozy, and a little while later we found ourselves upstairs in my room. _

_I felt guilty since I knew he was married, but it was obvious that night that he didn't care. _

_Since he knew that I would be out of a job shortly, he asked me to relocate to Seattle so we could continue to see each other, and he offered me a job in his legal department if I wanted one. He also told me I could stay at his Escala penthouse since he and his wife moved to Bellevue and they never used it anymore. Plus he said itt would be easier for him to come and go since everyone was used to seeing him there. _

_I was able to get on with a firm in Seattle, so I relocated a few weeks later, and we have been seeing each other since. He left his wife 3 weeks ago and moved in with me full time. He was planning on divorcing her even before she was killed in the accident."_

The host looks at her and we can tell she is trying to keep a straight face.

"Wow. That is quite a story, Ms. Davis. Have you spoken to Christian Grey since the accident?"

_"__I spoke with him a few days ago, and told him I was going public with our relationship, and he agreed with me that it was a good idea. After all, they were separated and getting divorced, so what did it matter if he was in relationship already? Their marriage was over-it was just a matter of the divorce being finalized."_

_"__Again, that is quite a story. Ms. Davis, are you sure that is the story you want to go with?"_

_"__Excuse me? What do you mean, the story I want to go with? It's not a story, it's the truth. I don't appreciate what you are implying. We are deeply in love, and we planned on marrying as soon as his divorce was final."_

_"__Ms. Davis, we have proof that you participated in BDSM while you were attending Harvard, and that Christian Grey was a one-time client of yours…there was no relationship spanning 6 months and you did not part as friends. You were nothing more than a paid whipping post for Mr. Grey that night. We have a signed statement from your college roommate where she outlines your entire plan to get your claws into Mr. Grey and his checking account once you found out who he was. _

_We also have a video of the night at the Fairmont you spoke about earlier, and it's nowhere close to what you described. We see you and Mr. Grey and your boss having dinner, then it appears that you asked Mr. Grey to have a drink with you at the bar, and shortly thereafter you are under the table performing oral sex on him before you both venture into the back room at the bar, where the video picks up as you and Mr. Grey have sex on top of a table. At the end of the video, it shows walking out of the bar and getting into his car and leaving. At no time did he go to your room at the Fairmont. In fact, we have a copy of a restraining order he filed against you just last week, and an order to vacate his penthouse immediately. So, forgive me for not believing this fairy tale you have just spun about your relationship. _

_Are you aware that Mrs. Grey had filed for divorce? Are you aware that the reason she was on her way to her father's house is because she found out her husband was cheating on her with you and wanted a divorce? You are part of the reason she was on the road that day, Ms. Davis. Whether you want to admit it or not you are indirectly responsible for the death of her and her unborn child…do you not feel any remorse for that?" _The host snarled at her.

_"__I had nothing to do with her death or the baby. Her husband is the one who broke his vows, not me. Besides, he didn't even want the kid. He told her to get an abortion, and when she refused, he moved out. Their deaths are on his hands, not mine."_

_"__How can you sit there and not feel any remorse for your actions? You are correct in that Mr. Grey is the one who broke his vows, but you targeted him, knowing full well that he was married. That makes you nothing more than a gold digging opportunist. And so what if HE didn't want his child…that doesn't mean that Mrs. Grey didn't want her baby, or her father or Mr. Grey's parents didn't want their grandson. How can you not have a care in the world about how your selfish actions have affected the lives of several innocent people? Have you no soul? You sicken me, Ms. Davis. This interview is over."_

They go to commercial break, and when they come back they talk about next week's show for the final few minutes.

Round 2 to Ana.

**Camile POV**

How dare that bitch call me out like that… who the fuck does she think she is, judging me? And where the fuck did they get all those pictures and videos? I can't believe my fucking college roommate sold me out like that either.

I grab my purse and get the hell out of here. When I get outside, I don't see the car and driver who brought me here, so I hail a cab and head back to my hotel room.

I may not have bagged the elephant with Grey, but the money they paid me for this interview will be enough to last me for several years. I'll just move to some nice, quiet small town and hide for a while. My career as a lawyer might be over, but I know how to make money…Rich Doms are everywhere…

The cab pulls up to my hotel and I pay the driver and walk across the lobby to the elevator. I step in the elevator and when the door closes, I close my eyes and lean against the wall, willing the elevator to go faster.

I get to my room an order a bottle of wine from room service and fill the bathtub-I need a good soak before I go to bed.

The next morning I am checking flights to Hawaii…I'm gonna splurge and take a week to sit on a beach and relax before figuring out where I want to go next.

I hear a knock on the door, thinking its room service with my breakfast, but when I open the door there stands a man I have never seen before.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Camile Davis?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"I represent Christian Grey. I am informing you that you are being sued for violating the NDA you signed. There is a copy of the NDA in this envelope along with the complaint filed against you by Mr. Grey. Your bank accounts and all assets have been frozen, and I suggest you retain an attorney to represent you in the matter. You've been served" and he hands me a thick envelope and walks away.

Round 3 to Ana.


	10. Epilogue Part 1

**Hello faithful readers. Some of you will be disappointed with this update, as it is not the entire epilogue as I stated last chapter. Time is not a friend right now, but I needed to get something out to those of you who have been waiting patiently and have stuck with me in between updates.**

**Part 2 of the epilogue will be posted in a few weeks, after I get back from a well needed 2 week vacation.**

**A million thanks to my super friend and super co-author Debbie Hannon. You're the best, Debbie!**

**As always, reviews are appreciated, abuse won't be tolerated.**

Epilogue part 1

Ros' POV

I'm so glad it's Friday-it's been a long week, and finally Gwen and I have an evening to ourselves. We've been wanting to try this new Italian restaurant that opened few weeks ago, and Gwen made reservations for us for tonight. She has been craving Italian food since we found out she was pregnant 4 weeks ago. We went through 3 cycles of IUI before being successful, and it finally took. We were both crying when she took the pregnancy test and saw the "pregnant" on the stick. She called her OB the next day and confirmed it, and we have been on cloud 9 ever since.

Just as the waiter brings our dinner I mumble to myself "Shit."  
Gwen looks at me with concern on her face then asks "What's wrong?"  
"I forgot my phone on my desk. We need to stop by the office on the way home."  
"No biggie. You've had enough on your mind lately- I'm surprised that's all you forgot."  
"True. Christian has had a burr up his ass all week and has been unbearable to be around... Ana has been in New York since Monday for a publisher's conference, and whenever they're apart for more than a couple of days he becomes an asshole to be around. He hasn't been in the office much all week either—he was off yesterday and only came in long enough this morning to sign a few contracts and then flew to surprise her for the weekend. Hopefully he will be in a better mood come Monday morning."  
"I think it's sweet that he misses her that much. They seem so much in love."  
"They are—I just hope that the next time she leaves for more than a day that he goes with her!"  
We finish our dinner and dessert and I use Gwen's phone to text my driver Matt to bring the car around as we get up to leave.  
Just as we walk outside I see Matt pull up and he gets out and opens the door for us.  
"Thank you, Matt. I need to stop at the office on the way home."  
He nods "Yes ma'am" and he pulls out into traffic.  
There's a bit of traffic as it is Friday night so it takes us about 15 minutes to get to GEH. Matt pulls up to right next to the elevator in the garage and gets out and opens the door for me. "I'll be right back...I just need to get my phone."  
As I walk to the elevator I see Christian's R8 sitting in his parking spot_..."that's odd"_ I mumble to myself as I push the button for the elevator.  
The elevator doors open and I step in, wondering what his car is doing here. After a quick ride to the 20th floor the doors open and I walk to my office and grab my phone. I look down the hall and I see the light on in Christian's office, and the door is partially open. _I thought he left this morning…_

I walk to his office and slowly push open the door. I cannot believe my eyes...

The first thing that I see is Christian's naked ass- his pants are down around his ankles and his butt cheeks are flexing while he is pounding into some woman on top of his desk.

All I can see of her is her red shoes wrapped around him and she is moaning like a bitch in heat, screaming "Harder, Christian, Fuck me harder!"

I stand there for a few seconds, maybe a minute, slacked jawed and wide eyed. I truly do not know how much time has passed as I stand there while he fucks this whore. A million questions go through my mind _"__How can he do this to Ana?"_ My god, he was so in love with her from day one, begging her to marry him just after being together a few months_. What happened to make him do this to her? __How long has he been cheating? Who the fuck is she?_ I back out of the office as quietly as I can, and make my way to the elevator, my legs barely holding me up. I am shaking like a leaf as I enter the elevator, hitting the down button furiously... I cannot get out of here fast enough...

Matt sees me step out of the elevator and jumps out to open the car door for me "Home, Ma'am?"  
I nod my head and climb in.  
Gwen looks at me "Ros, what's wrong? Your face is pale and you're shaking."  
"We'll talk at home. Matt, get me out if here now."

20 minutes later we arrive home, and I head straight to my office and pour a generous amount of bourbon in a glass and slam it down in one gulp.

.

_What the fuck is he doing cheating on Ana? _keeps going through my head**_._**

She is the best thing that ever happened to him-I have never seen him this happy in all the years I have known him. She straightened out his ass and got him away from that bitch Cruella. God I hated her, and was so glad when I found out that he cut all ties with her. I wish he would have bankrupted her when he ended their business arrangement, but instead he gifted the salons to her with the condition that she never contacts him or Ana or his family again; as far as I know, she has stayed away.

He came in this morning only to sign some papers and told me he was headed out to New York to surprise Ana for a romantic weekend…he was in one hell of a hurry to get out of here.

_Mother fucker lied right to my face _

Now that I think about it, he was out of the office early all week long, and he didn't even come in yesterday—said he was working from home all day and to call him if I needed him.

_Now I know why he didn't come in…_

The longer I sit here stewing about it, the more pissed off I get. Not only is he throwing away his marriage, but I know Ana never signed a pre-nup, and she can take him for half of everything, and when the public finds out, and they will, all hell will break loose for GEH.

He is part of the executive staff, which is held to a higher moral and ethical standard. We all signed a very strict morals and ethics policy, and our jobs are contingent on adhering to that policy, as well as anyone with whom we does business-it's part of every contract we negotiate. Basically if any executive level employee of either company participates in immoral, unethical, or illegal conduct, any contracts he or she was involved with can be subject to cancelation or reversal.

GEH has engineered several less-than-amicable takeovers, and as soon as word of this behavior gets out, we will be slammed with lawsuits, demanding cancellation or reversal of the contracts.

_Fuck! _

This is not good. Everything I have worked for in the past 8 years is now at risk of being ruined.

Gwen knew to give me some time to myself when we got home, and I see her open the door and poke her head in "Ros are you OK? Can I come in?"

She walks in and sits down on the couch next to me. "Talk to me"

I told her what was going on, and she sat there with a look of total shock on her face. She saw the change in Christian after he and Ana got married, and could not believe he would do that to her. I then explained the morals clause in the contracts, and her face paled. "So, every deal he was a part of can be contested and overturned?" she asked

I nod my head yes and reach for the bottle of bourbon and refill my glass.

"Ros, how will this affect you? How will it affect the company?"

"GEH will take a hit for sure-we are talking about billions of dollars in past deals that will be affected… not to mention any future deals that will suddenly disappear- nobody will want to do business with a cheater and a liar. Our reputation will take a beating for sure, and it's possible that GEH will be ripe for a takeover. Christian will find himself on the other end of a hostile takeover since he has made enough enemies throughout the years- many of them would love nothing more than a chance to fuck him over like he did them…"

I sit there, staring off into space for a while, thinking, wondering what I am going to do. There is no way in hell that I will let that cheating son of a bitch ruin everything I have worked for…

Monday morning I get to work earlier than normal—I didn't want to risk running into him and having to talk to him.

It's 10:00 I have managed to avoid him so far, but I get a call from Andrea, telling me that he needs me in his office ASAP.

_Keep you cool Ros—poker face…_I tell myself as I walk into his office. He is behind his desk, running his hands through his hair, and I see papers all over the floor, and his phone is laying on the floor in pieces, obviously evidence of yet another temper tantrum.

"What the fuck is wrong?' I demand, not caring if he likes my tone of voice.

"Detroit is what is wrong" he spits out. "They want more money…they agreed Thursday to accept our offer, and now the greedy bastards want more. You're going to have to fly out today and set them straight. They think they can dick us around on the phone, but I guarantee they will cower down when we are standing in front of them.

"Christian, I'm not flying to Detroit—this is your deal—you take care of it. I am busy and I don't have time."

"Dammit Ros. Ana just got back from being in New York all of last week and I would like to spend some time with my wife if you don't mind!"

"If you miss Ana so much you should have gone to New York with her instead of staying here all alone!"

I turn and walk out of his office, _slamming _the door _as I leave. _

_Fuck him!_

It's been way over a month since that night I walked in on him fucking that whore, and I have done a pretty good job avoiding him. He has been a complete asshole since he got back from Detroit, and I am wondering if Ana found out and left him. He is still wearing his wedding ring, but that could be for appearances only. He has torn into Andrea several times, and I know she is on the verge of quitting. I found her in the bathroom in tears the other day, and I was ready to barge into his office and kick him in the balls because of it. She told me that she didn't know how much more she was going to tolerate. She said that she loves her job, but she wasn't going to tolerate his abusive behavior much longer…he's never been this bad, she said.

"He's leaving for Chicago tomorrow for a week, and I am looking forward to some peace and quiet here. He told me to take the rest of the week off, and I am going to spend it looking for another job. I have offers all the time, but due to the non-compete clause I signed, I can't work for any competitor or subsidiary of GEH, and most of the offers I get are from companies we do business or are partners with. I don't want to relocate, but I don't think I am going to have a choice" she says, as she sighs. "I don't want to leave GEH, but I also won't tolerate being treated like shit. I could understand if I had done something wrong, but I haven't. He's just being a first class prick right now."

I don't say anything so I give her a hug and tell her to hang on and walk back to my office.

Losing Andrea would be catastrophic to him and GEH. She has worked for him almost as long as me. Before she was hired, he went through over a dozen PAs in less than one year…some only lasting a day…replacing her will be impossible. Her assistant, Olivia can barely get his coffee order right, so there is no way she will be any help. She was hired as a favor to her father, who just happens to be a Senator…it's always nice to have Senator's ear when you need something, so that's the only reason we keep her around.

I walk into my office, close the door and sit on my couch. Grey is going to shit when Andrea leaves…I don't blame her one bit though. He needs to get his head out of his ass, and soon or other key employees will start jumping ship. I have been through good and bad times with him, but nothing like the past several weeks have been. I can't stand the sight of him, and I don't know how I am going to continue to work with someone for whom I have no respect-I don't trust his judgement right now either. The simple fact that he is putting GEH in jeopardy because he's thinking with his dick tells me that he is no longer capable of making sound, rational decisions. If this keeps up it might be time to talk to legal and review the corporate protocol for when an executive becomes incapacitated….

It's Sunday afternoon and Gwen and I decided to take a stroll down to the Pike Place Market. It's a beautiful, sunny afternoon, perfect to spend outside. We are seated at an outdoor café enjoying a light lunch when my phone rings. Picking it up, I see Taylor's name flash, and my curiosity gets the best of me since he never calls, especially on a weekend, so I decide to answer it

"Hello, Taylor"

"Ms. Bailey, I am sorry to disturb you on a Sunday, but this is urgent. Are you somewhere where we can speak in private?"

My pulse starts to quicken, and I tell him I am at an outdoor café, but can walk back to my car if he can wait a few minutes.

"Please do, and call me back immediately" and he hangs up.

Gwen looks at me "What's going on, Ros?"

"I don't know, but we need to get back to the car so I can call Taylor back." I toss $100 on the table and we hurry back to the car and I call Taylor back, and he answers before the first ring.

"What's wrong, Taylor?"

"Ms. Bailey I'm afraid I have some terrible news. Mrs. Grey was killed in a car accident Friday afternoon…"

I sit there, not hearing anything else he says, my head spinning. I cannot seem to form a sentence to ask any questions. Finally after a minute or so passes, I manage to squeak out "How? Where?"

"She was on her way to visit her father in Montesano when the vehicle she was driving was hit by a semi that ran a red light. There are already rumors flying around, so I thought you might want to get with the PR department and get out ahead of the press and release a statement."

Again, I am speechless. I can't believe this.

_No. Not Ana._

Finally, after another minute I muster up the nerve to ask the question that has been in the back of my mind for a few weeks:

"Taylor, was she leaving him? Did she know?"

No answer.

His silence tells me everything.

I get whatever information Taylor is willing to give me, and call the lawyers and the PR department and tell them to meet me at the office in an hour so they can write up the press release...he gave me enough information to where the PR department can fabricate a story that she was going to visit her dad when the accident happened.

I know damn well Ana was leaving him. There is no other reason she would have been driving by herself to her dad's house to visit…Sawyer would not have let her drive alone. And now she's dead because that piece of shit couldn't keep his dick in his pants.

The next morning.

I am standing on the steps of GEH next to Alecia Meyers, listening to her read the statement about Ana's accident—it was short and to the point, and she did not answer any questions.

When I turned to walk back inside, I saw the reporter for Kavanaugh Media—Kate Kavanaugh, Ana's best friend. I wonder how much Kate knows—she and Ana were like sisters, so I'm sure she knows everything. She sees me staring at her, and returns the stare. I see her eyes glisten and I know she is holding back tears. She is a tough cookie for sure, but reporting the death of her best friend couldn't have been easy. I see not only pain in her eyes, but also rage, and I know at whom that rage is directed.

I won't be surprised when the truth comes out that Kate is the one behind the leak…..

It's Wednesday morning and Matt is driving Gwen and I to Montesano for Ana's funeral. I haven't talked to Christian yet, and I am grateful for that because I don't know how I will react when I see him.

We arrive outside the small church and see people walking across the parking lot towards the church, and then I see Christian walking towards the back of the church with his father, so Gwen and I decide to go in and sit down.

We sign the guest book and take a seat a few rows behind the Grey Family. I notice that Sawyer is sitting with Ana's dad and Kate, and Taylor and his wife are sitting by themselves behind Ana's family.

_WTF is going on with his security? _

A few minutes later I see Christian walk out from the back of the church escorted by his father, and sit with the rest of the Greys, and then Ana's casket is brought up to the front of the church.

As everyone slowly walks up to say their goodbyes, Gwen and I walk up to pay our respects and say our goodbyes, too.

I take in a deep breath….Ana looks so peaceful, almost like she's sleeping. I stand there staring at her, and when I notice that she isn't wearing her wedding or engagement rings I feel rage starting to boil up inside me. I clutch Gwen's arm, and we walk back to our seat, taking a quick glance at Christian. He has his head bowed down, not looking at anyone…probably because he is overcome with shame and guilt, and doesn't have the balls to look anyone in the eye.

Ana's death in on his hands…

After Ray Steele's moving eulogy, we follow everyone out to the front of the church and I see Christian standing alone, off to the side.

Finding out that Ana was pregnant was heartbreaking, and I felt my disgust at Christian hit DEFCON 10. Not trusting what might come out of my mouth I just walk up to him a briefly touch his arm, telling him I don't know what to say, before walking back to the car.

I climb in next to Gwen, lean over and rub her belly, and as the tears roll down my cheeks I tell Gwen and my child that I love them, and will always protect and will never leave them.

After the graveside service we head over to the reception at Ray's house, and it did not surprise me when I see Grey's black Audi turn and head the opposite way, back out of town towards Seattle.

_Fucking bastard._

I walk into Ana's childhood home, and could instantly feel the comfort, love and warmth Ana experienced growing up here. Ray had pictures of her all over the house, from the time she was a baby to her college graduation.

I notice there are no photos of her and Christian anywhere.

I see Christian's family outside on the porch so I walk out to say hello and offer my condolences…nobody mentions or offers any excuses for Christian's absence.

I can sense stress and tension among the Grey Family, as well as feeling their grief from losing their daughter in law and unborn grandson. My heart breaks for them almost as much as it does for Ray Steele.

I see a familiar face in the living room talking to Kate Kavanaugh, and I then realize it is Erica Castel.

Seeing her here, I am now convinced that Ana was divorcing Christian. There is no other explanation for the top divorce attorney in Washington to be here. Gwen's sister went through a rough divorce and custody battle, and Erica was her attorney. If I wasn't so disgusted with Christian right now I would almost feel sorry for him going up against Erica…she is the best and had this gone to court, Christian would have been left with nothing, and I am sure I would have wound up working for Ana at GEH instead of Christian…

After an hour or so, I say goodbye to Ray and the Greys, and tell Matt drive us back to Seattle.

I have had enough. I need to go home and have a few drinks and curl up with Gwen.

The next morning I walk into my office and Andrea is waiting for me…she hands me an envelope and I instantly know what it is before I open it…it's her 2 weeks-notice.

I can't blame her for wanting to leave, but I need her with what I know is coming down the pipe. I ask her to give me 48 hours before she accepts her new position, and, after hesitating for a minute she agrees without asking why. She's the most loyal employee here, and she trusts me enough to put her personal feelings aside for the better of the company.

Right after Andrea walks out, my PA informs me that Sam Barnard, GEH 's lead attorney is requesting a meeting immediately, so I take a deep breath wait for him to walk in…I'm pretty sure I know what this meeting is about

He informs me that he met with Christian earlier this morning, and they both agreed that he is unable to perform his duties as CEO, so per the executive protocol, I am next in line and will be appointed the interim CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings for an undetermined period of time. He is having the papers drawn up as we speak and as soon as Christian signs them, he will bring them to me for my signature-it will be official by end of business today.

Later that day I have Andrea back in my office and have presented her with an offer that she couldn't refuse, and she didn't. I gave her my word that if or when Grey comes back, she will stay on as my Executive PA, and I will take her under my wing and mentor her so that she can advance further in the company if she so desires. As soon as the final papers are signed and I officially become the Interim CEO, I will put everything in writing, along with a nice bonus and raise.

The next day I had HR send out a company-wide memo informing all GEH employees of the change, and I called my department heads into a meeting and asked them to stay with me during the change of command and put their faith in me that I can carry GEH through this rough period.

3 weeks later, I am in my home office working on another one Grey's deals that was in the works when Gwen hollers at me to come in the living room, quick.

I walk in and she is watching TMZ 'Ros—you gotta see this—it's about Christian!

I sit through all 60 minutes of that shit, hearing and seeing every sordid detail of his affair, Ana's pregnancy, him demanding the abortion, her filing for divorce, and listening to the 3 whores talk about their BDSM "contracts" with him.

What churns my stomach is listening to his whore talk about their affair like it was a fairytale romance. I loved it when the TMZ host put that slut in her place and called her a liar and gold digging opportunist right to her face. It was the best slap in the face.

_How and where did they get all those videos and pictures? And why haven't they surfaced before now?_

Halfway through the show my phone started ringing and when I looked at the caller ID I see it is Sam Barnard, and I am sure he is calling for damage control.

I start to feel the walls start to crumble…

1 month later

I cannot even keep track of the canceled meetings, deals that were suddenly pulled off the table, offers rescinded, contracts broken or canceled, and the many lawsuits that have started to come in since that fucking show aired. Not to mention the parade of GEH employees leaving…HR can't keep up with the termination paperwork. And because of all the lawsuits threatening to overturn or break contracts, these employees are free to accept employment with any of those companies because the non-compete clause doesn't apply if the contract is null and void.

GEH can't get a meeting with anybody…whereas before we had companies beating down our doors, begging us for a meeting.

To make matters worse, it was leaked that Christian was a silent partner in Elena's salons, so now with his name is being linked with an accused pedophile the paps are having a field day with that information.

To say it's a fucking shit storm here is like saying the Titanic hit an ice cube.

Sam and I have tried reaching Christian several times, but he refuses to answer his phone or return calls. In complete and total desperation I call his dad, and tell him that GEH is on the verge of going under because nobody wants to do business with a cheat and a liar; one company called him a sadist and another called him a pedophile.

2 days later_, looking more haggard than I have ever seen him before, Christian comes dragging into my office with his father. The weight of the guilt is so very evident on his whole persona; he has lost so much weight that his suit is wrinkled and ill fitting, and hangs like rags from his body; his hair is long and shaggy and looks like it hasn't been washed in days, and his face is covered with a scraggly beard; his eyes are dull and lifeless. I wouldn't recognize the man if I saw him on the street. If I didn't know everything, I would almost feel sorry for the bastard. Almost._

_But then I remember his beautiful, pregnant wife laying in that casket, and her father's heartbreaking eulogy for her and his grandson_, _and like a fart in the wind, my sympathies dry up. _

_"__Christian" I say to him, waiting for him to start this conversation._

_He just stands there, unsure of what to say. "Ros….." he stutters and takes a deep breath_

_"__I fucked up. I lost everything the most important thing in my life. I don't care about anything else. I know I am going to lose GEH and I need your help." He closes his eyes, clenches his fists and continues, his voice weak and shaking, not strong commanding like it used to be. "I want you to take over GEH…I am turning it over to you before it's too late. I know this is sudden, but you are already the interim CEO, so we just need to make you the CEO and remove me completely from the picture. Hopefully this will bring businesses back to the table if they know I am no longer part of the company. _

_My father has the paperwork ready so we just need Sam to review everything and give his approval—I called him before we arrived so he should be here any minute. After it is done, I will no longer be associated with the company—it will be yours completely, but there are a few stipulations that Sam needs to go over with you. We need him here for this, along with you and my father so the 3 of you can go over everything._

_Just then there is a knock on the door and Sam walks in._

_My father explains to Sam what is going on and hands him the contract. _

_After several minutes he looks at me, shock on his face and asks "Are you sure about this, Mr. Grey?" _

_"__Yes I am. Please inform Ros of the stipulations."_

_Sam turns to me and says "Christian is turning GEH over to you immediately; however he has the option to return in 2 years and resume his position as CEO if he so desires. At that time, you have the option to allow him to come back, or buy him out for 1/3 of the value of the company. If he chooses to not come back within 2 years, then GEH is yours, 100%."_

_I look at Carrick, and he looks as sullen and heartbroken as his son. _

_"__No. I will not accept the stipulations."_

_Everyone looks at me like I have grown 3 heads. Finally Christian speaks up and growls "Why? What else do you want, Ros?"_

_"__There is no 'cooling off period, Christian. If you want to save GEH, then you give it to me 100% right now- no coming back in 2 years. We will settle on small percentage to be paid out to you over a period of 5 years based on profits, but I will be the sole owner. If you want this company and your employees to be saved, you will agree to my terms and conditions. This is non-negotiable."_

_Sam looks at me and can't believe what I just demanded, and then looks Christian, waiting for his answer._

_After a few minutes, Christian closes his eyes and nods, admitting defeat. _

_I turn to Sam and tell him to have the paperwork drawn up ASAP, and for everyone to meet in my office tomorrow at noon, and then walk out, leaving the door open behind me._

_The next day…._

_For the paltry sum of $1, I am the new owner and CEO of GEH, its subsidiaries, and all properties worldwide, soon to be Bailey Investments and Holdings, Inc._

_Christian turns and walks out of my office, and I watch for the last time, a man that I respected and loved as he walks to the elevator, broken and defeated, with only himself to blame._

_He turns to me and asks "Why, Ros?_

_I look him square in the eyes. "It's simple. I don't ever again want to walk into your office and see you fucking some whore on your desk while your wife and child are at home waiting for you, wondering where you are."_

_He looks at me, and I can see the color drain from his face as he realizes that I knew._

_I continue "Gwen is pregnant, and I cannot not imagine doing something so despicable to her and my child. Ana deserved so much better than you."_

_Brushing away a tear, I walk out and turn to Olivia "Call maintenance and have his office gutted ASAP, and get a designer in here tomorrow, and then tell Andrea I need to see her first thing in the morning."_

_It's time to start grooming Andrea to become my new COO._

_I text Matt to let him know to bring the car around, and that I am leaving for the day, and then call Gwen to give her the news._

_Round 4 to Ana._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again faithful readers. Sorry for the long wait in between updates. I originally wanted this to be the final epilogue but I have not had much time to write, and I wanted to get something posted for all of you. **

**There will be one more epilogue after this one, again it will be a few weeks for it.**

**So—thank you again to my wonder co-author Debbie Hannon—she gave me some great ideas for this chapter and helped me get it written. You're the best Debbie!**

**Here is part 2 of 3 of the epilogue. **

Chapter 11

CPOV

I walk into the house after Ana's funeral so overwhelmed with grief and an emptiness that it rips me to shreds. I was not invited to the reception at Ray's house where the rest of my family is, although I don't blame Ray for excluding me -I will forever be persona non grata. My family knows what I did, as well as my security staff, and except for Ryan and Reynolds, nobody has said much of anything to me since the weekend—they all blame me for Ana's death, and they are right to do so.

Elena has called and texted several times since Monday and I have ignored her calls, but after she tested Wednesday night, telling me she was on her way over with a new sub, I called her and screamed at her to never contact me again, and then blocked her number; security has been directed to not allow her on the premises under any circumstances, and if she shows up they are to call the police and have her arrested for trespassing.

I walk into my office and poured a tumbler of bourbon. That nightmare has shaken me to the core. I reach for my phone to call Flynn for an emergency session, but I get his answering service and then remember that he left for London Monday morning and won't be back until next week. He came over Sunday night and we talked for a while, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him about the affair…he still thinks all this happened because of the way I treated Ana about the pregnancy.

God, I'm a fucking coward…

I throw my phone against the wall, and then proceeded to destroy my office after seeing the divorce papers and clothes still sitting on my desk. I fall to the floor, looking at the mess I created, and see the red box with Ana's wedding and engagement rings laying in the rubble. I pick up the box and take the rings out, squeezing them in my fist, praying that I will wake up from this nightmare, but I ever do.

Hours later, after several more glasses of bourbon, I wander into the kitchen and open the refrigerator to get something to eat. Gail, while doing her best to avoid me, has kept the freezer well stocked with meals, and I pull out a container of macaroni and cheese and put it in the microwave. When she and Taylor return from Montesano tonight, I am going to release them both from their 2 weeks-notice on Friday. I can't deal with the looks of disgust on their faces the few times we have spoken I know they can't wait to get away from here, so I might as well let them go. Reynolds has a few prospective security candidates lined up for interviews next week, and he already contacted the housekeeper who was at Escala and she agreed to work full time for me at the house, starting next Monday. Taylor refused to recommend anybody for security—he said he wouldn't want to be responsible for_inflicting_ me on anyone he knew personally…

Thursday morning I call him into what's left of my office and tell him that he and Gail are free to leave at the end of the day Friday, and I then tell him to contact Ros and the GEH attorney to get the paperwork in place to make Ros the interim CEO immediately for an undetermined period-there is no way I can deal with GEH right now. Taylor nods his head and walks out, again without saying anything to me, and sends Reynolds in.

I have Reynolds call Barney to get me a new phone and laptop, and then walk out of my office and into Ana's office and sit on the couch in there. Looking at all the books on the shelves, I feel her presence in here and can still smell her perfume and body wash. She took only her personal possessions with her—things she had before we got married, or small items she bought for herself throughout our marriage, but she left behind everything I gave her—all the first editions, jewelry, cars, all the fancy ball gowns—everything I had given to her before and during our marriage sits shelves or in her closet, where it will all sit, never to be touched again.

I sigh, and lay down of the couch, grabbing and hugging a pillow, inhaling her sweet scent and falling into an uneasy slumber, knowing a nightmare is right around the corner.

The nightmares came back full force the week I spent at Escala with Camile, and they have gotten worse every night, although nothing was as bad as the one I experienced on the way home from the funeral.

I told Camile to leave the bedroom and not try to wake me up when I was having a nightmare. I never told her what they were about, or why I have them, but they were happening so often that the week before we left for Chicago, I told her to start sleeping in the old sub room. They seemed to be worse when she was sleeping next to me…she had the exact opposite effect as Ana.

The weekend comes and goes with Taylor and Gail leaving Saturday morning—they couldn't get out of here fast enough. Taylor came into my office and handed me their phones, badges, car keys and laptops, and all he had to say was "Gail and I are leaving now" and turned and walked out, not giving me a chance to say anything, although I don't know what I would have said. I know he feels responsible for Ana's death, wishing he would have said something to her, even if it would have cost him his job.

My father came over Sunday afternoon for a few minutes to check on me—I'm sure he did it out of obligation and not because he wanted to. My mother has not spoken to me since the morning she found my phone …she could barely tolerate sitting next to me at the funeral, and Elliot and Mia have completely disowned me…I am a pariah in my family now.

I have fallen into a routine of drinking myself to sleep every night—I start about lunchtime and don't stop until I pass out-it's usually in my office or on the couch in Ana's office. Reynolds comes in and hauls me back to my bedroom and leaves me on the bed, where I wake up the next day, shower, rinse and repeat.

The week after the funeral was Ana's 25th birthday, and I find myself back in her office once again. A few hours later Reynolds comes in and informs me that John Flynn is here.

We walk into my office, which had already been cleaned up by the new housekeeper, and I sit behind my desk while John takes a seat on my couch. Neither of us speaks for a few minutes, and then finally he says

"So, Christian—how have you been? I'm sorry I wasn't here for the funeral, but we had planned this trip for months and I couldn't cancel-It was my mom's 75th birthday and I couldn't miss it."

"That's fine John. I understand that you have other obligations. "

"So, let's talk. When I left last week, you told me that you felt responsible for Ana's death because of the way you behaved towards her because of the pregnancy. You never got a chance to apologize for your behavior, and you felt that if you had apologized maybe she would have left and she wouldn't have been on the road that day. Is that still how you feel?"

I take a deep breath, hang my head out of shame, and try to muster up the courage to tell him the full truth.

"I will forever feel responsible for her and my son's death. Nothing will ever change my mind about that. Everyone else feels the same way, too-my entire family not only blames me, but they hate me as well, along with Ray, Kate, and my security staff, and they have every right to feel that way."

"Christian' I begin, but he cuts me off

"John, there's more, so much more that you don't know, and when I tell you, you will hate me too"

"Christian, it's not my place to judge you—it's my place to listen and help you. So, talk to me—tell me what you need to unburden yourself of."

I pour a glass or bourbon for courage, and slam it down in 1 gulp, and being the coward that I am, I reach into the top drawer of my desk and get out the letter Ana left for me and hand it to John. He gives me a puzzled look, but then starts to read it. After a few minutes, he sets it down and looks at me, and I can see shock and disgust in his eyes.

"You were having an affair?"

I look down at my hands and nod my head.

"And Ana saw you together at Escala? How long had the affair been going on?"

"It started a few months ago. I was closing out a deal, and the owner flew to GEH to review and sign the final papers with his lawyer. When I met his lawyer, there was something familiar about her, and I spent the entire meeting trying to figure out if I knew her. We all met for dinner that night—Ana couldn't make it—and I was still intrigued by her, and after dinner the 2 of us went to the bar for drinks. I was drawn to her and should have known better to be alone with her when all the red flags went up, but I decided to ignore them. While we were talking, she knocked her phone off the table and when she bent over, I saw a tattoo across her lower back, and I remembered from where I knew her, and my dick immediately got hard."

I took a deep breath and continued "Years ago, I was in Boston because a deal started going south. It was a shitty, stressful few days but, we got it ironed out. After we signed the contract, I was still wound tight, and even though I had a sub at home, I needed a release and could not wait until I got back. The weather was bad, and I couldn't get a flight out until the next day, and I couldn't wait that long, so I visited a club in Boston and did a scene with a sub-I broke my own rule of monogamy. Her only hard limit was complete anonymity-the lights were dimmed, and the entire time her head was down, and she wore a mask, so I never saw her face, but I did see her tattoo."

At his point I looked up a John, and he had an impassive look on his face, so I continued "She was an incredible sub—the best I had ever had. After we finished our scene, I wanted to offer her a contract and move her to Seattle, but when I got out of the shower, she was gone. I looked all over the club but couldn't find her—I asked the bartender and the hostess for her name and contact information, but they wouldn't divulge any information. I badgered them, ever offered them $5000 for the information but they still refused. When I got back to Seattle, I was so desperate that I had Welch try to find her, but he had no luck either. I ended my contract with my current sub the day I got back from Boston in the off chance that if Welch found her, I could get her here ASAP. A few days after I got back, the owner of the club called me-he found out that I had attempted to bribe the bartender and hostess for her name and contact information, and he revoked my membership for violating the club's rules, and blacklisted me in the community. My reputation as a Dom took a serious hit—as you know, trust and confidentiality are a big part of the lifestyle, and word spread fast though out the community that I could not be trusted.

Elena was still able to supply me with subs, so I never had a dry spell, but my standing in the community definitely hit rock bottom."

Up to this point, Flynn hadn't said anything—I think he was still in shock from reading Ana's letter.

"OK Christian. So, tell me how the affair came to be? Did you initiate it or did she?"

"After I realized who she was, we continued talking, and after a few glasses of wine I built up the nerve to ask her if she was still in the lifestyle. She had a blank look on her face, and I told her that we had scened together in Boston years ago. She told me she was only in the lifestyle to help pay for law school, and was no longer a part of it, and wanted nothing more to do with it. She seemed to be ashamed of it, but a few minutes later she noticed my raging hard on, and after running her finger along my dick she told she still enjoyed a good hard fuck."

"And?" he asked

"I lost it. I whipped out my dick and she went down on me in the bar. After I blew my load down her throat, I lost all control and I took her in the back room of the bar and fucked her hard like she wanted."

"And then?"

"We went back out to the bar and I called Reynolds to bring an NDA to the table. We both signed it, and a few minutes later I got up and left."

"Why Reynolds? Why not Taylor?"

"Taylor was off that night. I am sure if he had been with me that night it would have never happened. I came clean to him a few days later, and he was so disgusted with me that he asked to be relieved as my CPO for a while."

"So, did you have any thoughts of Ana while this was happening? Or were you so consumed with this other woman that you completely forgot about your wife?" he asked, and I detected a little sarcasm and disgust in his voice.

"Ana popped in my mind as Camile was sucking my dick, but I pushed away all thoughts of her—I told you that I lost control. I didn't think- I just fucked. It was no different from when I fucked my subs-there was no emotional connection, it was just a physical act."

"Ok. So how did this go from a one-night stand to an affair? Didn't she live in New York?"

I then told him about her flying back for interviews and spending the week at Escala while Ana was at the publishing conference.

"So—she contacted you when she was back in town. Why? What made her think you would be interested in meeting up again if it was just fucking to you? Or did you tell her you wanted to see her again?"

Ashamed, I look away from him when I tell him I agreed that it would be a perk if she relocated here.

"I don't understand, Christian. What was so special about her that you were willing to throw away your marriage?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! When I saw again her it stirred up feelings that I thought were long buried. It reminded me of how good and powerful and in control I felt when I was a Dom. It was the most sexually fulfilling experience I have ever had, and I re-lived every minute of that night repeatedly for months after our encounter. I wanted her so much to sign a contract and move to Seattle, and it pissed me off that I couldn't find her. I never wanted anyone as bad as I wanted her. I was ready to fly back to Boston and stake out the club in hopes of finding her, but since I never got a good look at her face, I didn't think I would be able to recognize her. And the fact that I had been kicked out of the club, I don't think they would have tolerated me hanging around. I thought about her for months after that night in Boston—nobody has come anywhere close to her."

I looked at Flynn and he had a look of shock on his face. "What?" I demanded

He just looked at me for several minutes before speaking "Do you realize what you just said?"

I stared at him like a deer in the headlights. "What?"

"This is deja-vous. You sat in that same spot a little over 2 years ago when you met Ana because she had you so tied up in knots. You sat there and said the almost the exact things about her—she stirred up feelings you didn't know you had, vanilla with her was the best and most fulling sexual experience you had ever had—you didn't know regular sex could be so good, you wanted her more than you had ever wanted anyone else. Do those words sound familiar? But you were talking about Ana then, not Camile. The difference between Ana and Camile is that you got Ana-you NEVER got Camile, and for a grown man who always gets what he wants, you couldn't handle the fact that you couldn't have her, so when you realized who she was, you just couldn't pass up the opportunity to finally get what you wanted- you acted like a spoiled child—you couldn't have what you wanted back then, so you had to have it now. All you were doing with her was feeding you bruised ego. Your entire adult life since you became a Dom has always been all about you—what you want. You manipulate people to get everything your way. How much did you compromise with Ana? Or did she just go along with you on most things to keep you from sulking?"

I stared at Flynn, not able to speak.

_Mother Fucker. My fucking ego couldn't let it go that I couldn't have her—she was the one who got away. That's why I never got over her—why I thought about her for months—you didn't get what you wanted, you fucking selfish, arrogant prick, and you couldn't handle it.__And Ana paid the ultimate price._

_Holy fucking shit. _

I look at John and tell him I have had enough for today, and walk outside and sit on the patio, lost in my thoughts. He walked out and told me he would see me again tomorrow.

It's been 2 weeks since that meeting with Flynn, when the cold, hard truth slapped me in the face and sent me into a deep depression.

Ana told me before we got married that I was high handed, and we both knew that I used money or manipulation and even blackmail to ensure that things always went my way. I never realized just how selfish and inconsiderate I really am. I realized that morning with John that I let my ego control my life, and eventually it ran my life into the ground, taking Ana and my son along with it.

I have talked with Flynn daily, either in person or on the phone, and he has somehow been able to keep me hanging on by my last thread. We have spoken about me going to a treatment center to help deal with all the guilt and depression, but I'm not yet ready to admit that I need to go.

During these 2 weeks we talked in depth about my reaction to Ana's pregnancy and my relationship with Camile.

I told him what I said to Ana the night she told me about the baby, how I called her stupid and accused her of getting pregnant on purpose, and how I so callously told her to get rid of it.

I told him we agreed to wait 5 years to start a family-I had hoped by then I would have overcome my fear of fatherhood. I know Ana would have been an incredible mother, and I knew she wouldn't let me fail as a father, but I still wanted more time before making that commitment.

"Christian, what was your relationship like with Camile?"

"In the beginning it was just fucking—rough, hard fucking. As I said before, she stirred up feelings that I thought were long buried. She told me she wasn't interested in a BDSM relationship, but towards the end that's where were heading.

One night we went out for a drive, and I found myself driving by the house on the sound and stopped in front of it and just stared. After a few minutes Camile figured out where we were and made the comment that she couldn't wait to live there. Hearing her say that made my blood boil, and I immediately turned around drove back to Escala. I dragged her into the bedroom, bent her over the bed and spanked her as hard as I could with my hand, getting madder and madder with every hit. She started moaning and I could tell she was aroused. The harder I hit her, the louder she moaned. I took off my belt and hit her over and over, and she loved it, and begged me for more. I was pissed off that she was enjoying the punishment so much, and dropped the belt, pulled out my dick and proceeded to fuck her harder than I ever had. I lost track of how many times she came-she really got off on the pain. After that night, our relationship became more of a BDSM relationship, even though I had yet to take her into the red room—I wasn't ready for that yet, so I improvised everywhere else the best I could. She also started dropping hints about wanting to do other things, and she also started acting a little more like a sub.

I knew I was headed back down that dark path with her, but I couldn't stop. I was completely out of control."

"Christian, there is something you have said a few times that I feel we need to discuss. You said the feelings Camile stirred up reminded you of how good and powerful you felt when you were a Dom. My question is—do you miss it? You gave up being a Dom for Ana—you said you didn't need it anymore, but it sounds like maybe you were starting to miss it. Did you resent Ana for giving that up?"

"Fuck no I didn't resent Ana for that! It was my choice to give up the hard shit—she never made me. I told her I would take her any way I could get her, and I gladly gave that up if it meant I could have her. Our sex life was incredible. Ana wouldn't allow the pain and punishment part, but she liked to play. I didn't need any of that shit with Ana."

"Christian, I have to ask this, and you need to be completely honest with your answer—do not lie to me because I will be able to tell if you are.

He takes a deep breath and looks me directly in my eyes. "The night you hit Ana with the belt and she left, you admitted that you were excited and getting off when you were hitting her because during those few minutes, you felt that Ana could finally be what you wanted her to be... So, my question is, did you feel that same kind of excitement and arousal when you were hitting Camile?"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. There it is.

I cannot bring myself to answer him. I cannot admit that I was getting turned on with every hit. I cannot admit out loud that I missed it and wanted to go back.

I looked at Flynn and he knew the answer.

The monster came back.

I sat there, staring out the window while Flynn made some notes. I know he has got to be disgusted with me, and I don't know how he can still sit here in my presence any longer.

We decided to take a break for a while so I could let all this sink in. I ignored the pull, the desire, and pushed it back down, but it never went away… I was living in denial during most of our marriage.

After a while Flynn looks at me ask asks if I am OK to continue. I nod my head, so he starts talking again. He explains that I had managed to completely compartmentalize my actions and feelings with Camile, and I made myself completely forget that Ana existed.

I admitted that not once during those 3 weeks at Escala did I think about her. The first day I was there I instructed Reynolds to remove all the photos us as well as any of Ana's personal items so there was nothing left to remind me of her. Her scent was there, but I never went into her office and I had her clothes removed from our closet and her personal items removed from the bathroom.

And it worked.

I told him that I had not thought of Ana until that day in Chicago when Langston's wife showed up in his office. When she walked in the office, I could not help from staring at her—It was as if I was staring at Ana. Listening to what they had gone through to have a child and seeing how excited they both were really got to me, and I told Flynn that right then something inside me snapped, and when past 2 months flashed before me the realization of what I had done to my wife hit me like a freight train. I could not get out of there fast enough.

Sadly, my epiphany came 4 hours too late.

Flynn's feels that my reaction to seeing Mrs. Langston triggered a flashback similar to PTSD. Reliving the entire last 2 months in a matter a few minutes snapped me out of a fugue-like state and brought me back to the real world—it made me acknowledge Ana for the first time in 3 weeks—everything was suddenly real again.

Flynn decided to end our session there, and I was grateful. I don't think I could have handled much more.

We agreed to meet again tomorrow at the end of the day, and I texted Reynolds to bring the car around.

Later that afternoon I wander into the media room and turn on the TV out of sheer boredom. I start flipping through the channels when a live broadcast catches my eye:

"_Good afternoon Seattle. This is Nicole Jackson reporting live from in front of the home of Seattle Salon owner Elena Lincoln. Elena Lincoln is the ex-wife of Eric Lincoln, the owner and CEO of Lincoln Timber, the 2__nd__ largest timber manufacturer in the state. Mrs. Lincoln owns the exclusive chain of salons Esclava, which are located throughout Seattle and Bellevue, and cater to the upper class. Approximately 15 minutes ago, officers from the Seattle PD and several FBI agents entered the home of Mrs. Lincoln, armed with a warrant for her arrest. The officers would not give us any more information at this time, so we will have to wait and see what unfolds."_

I see Elena being dragged out the front door, and the way she was dressed I knew what she was doing at the time. She was kicking and screaming the entire way to the police car, and I watched as it took 3 officers to get her in the back seat.

Seconds later I see paramedics going into the house, pushing a gurney, and I have a pretty good idea of what they found in her dungeon. I hope this one is of age.

As I continue to stare at the TV, my heart starts to race…I know what is hidden in the safe in her dungeon. She threatened me with it when I pulled my backing from her salons, but we both knew she would never release the photos as doing so would ruin her financially as well as her standing in the BDSM community.

A few minutes later a member of the Seattle PD comes out to make a statement to the press:

_"__At approximately 3:45 PM this afternoon, officers of the Seattle Police Department, along with agents of the FBI, entered the home of Elena Lincoln with a signed search warrant. The Seattle PD had received an anonymous tip that Mrs. Lincoln had in her possession several photographs and videos of herself engaging in various sexual acts with minors. When we entered her home, we found evidence to substantiate this accusation, and Mrs. Lincoln was arrested and taken into custody._

_At this time we cannot comment further as this is an ongoing investigation. Thank you."_

I stared at the TV in total shock.

_An anonymous tip? Who the fuck has Elena pissed off now?_

My mind is going 100 mph right now. I feel my heart racing and sweat is starting to form on my brow as I think of the possible scenarios that could materialize from Elena being outed.

Elena has several pictures and videos of me from when I was her sub and also when she was training me to be a Dom. She threatened to leak them when I cut all ties to her the day after Ana and I got engaged but she never did-she had just as much to lose since she would be outing herself as a pedophile.

Now it doesn't matter—she's been outed, and if the police find those photos and identify me, I will be outed as well. I could either be depicted as a victim of a sexual predator, or even worse, be labeled a pedophile like her.

The press will crucify me over this.

GEH can withstand the first scenario, but not the second one. Every company we do business with will back out because nobody wants to do business with a pedophile.

However, both will devastate my family. The shame and humiliation they will suffer because of me will be lifelong-they will never recover- especially my mother. Her reputation as a pediatrician will be ruined if it gets out that her son was molested by her best friend, who just happened to be a pedophile.

I feel myself getting sick thinking about this fucked up mess and grab the trash can and just in time for what little I have eaten today to come back up.

Suddenly Ana's words come back to haunt me:

"_The path of destruction you leave in the lives of everyone you come in contact with just gets bigger and bigger."_

She was so fucking right.


	12. Chapter 12

**OK faithful readers-here is the final part of the epilogue. Thank you all for patiently waiting for me to finish this story—I knows it's been a while. I want to give a very warmhearted thank you to my good friend and Co-Author Debbie Hannon for all your help, ideas, and encouragement—I would have never finished this story without you!**

**I do not own FSOG.**

**Epilogue Part 3 of 3.**

Chapter 12

**CPOV**

I turn off the TV and walk into my office, grab a bottle of bourbon, sit behind my desk, staring off into space and start drinking right from the bottle until I pass out on the couch.

Morning finds me back in my bed, still dressed in the same clothes from yesterday. Reynolds must have found me passed out in my office again and hauled me back in here.

I stumble into the kitchen and pour a cup of coffee; my new housekeeper keeps a fresh pot available all day so it's ready whenever I drag myself out of bed.

I check my phone and see that I have several missed calls and text messages-several are from the same number, but whoever it is never leaves a message. I send the number to Welch and ask him to find out who it is.

There are also a few missed calls from my dad and a few from Flynn—I contemplate calling Flynn, but decide to wait until later, and I am too spineless to call my dad.

Welch calls back midafternoon and tells me the number is from the SPD—it's the payphone in the holding cell area that the detainees use.

It must be Elena. Fuck her if she thinks I am going to help her out. She can rot in jail for all I care.

Reynolds comes in to check on me and give me what little information he and Welch have been able to gather.

It appears that last week the SPD got a tip that Elena had photos and videos of her with under age boys, and that she also had a dungeon in her basement where she tortured them before forcing them the perform sexual acts with her. The SPD immediately contacted the FBI, who monitored her movements for several days, even following her to a few of the BDSM clubs in the area. After presenting all the information to a judge, the FBI managed to get a warrant to search her house and salons, where they found hundreds of pictures and several thumb drives with pictures and videos of her with what appears to be underage victims. They are in the process of identifying the victims so they can get them to come forward and file charges. She is being held without bail, and is currently trying to find an attorney to take her case. All of her assets have been frozen so she has no means to retain an attorney, and will probably be assigned a public defender. Because of the nature of her crimes, she was considered a flight risk and was denied bail, and is being held in a cell by herself, under 24 hour watch, and then will be remanded to the King County Correctional Center in the next few days where she will be housed in solitary confinement for her protection until her trial.

_Someone needs to save the taxpayers a bunch of money and shiv her in the shower _I think to myself.

I sit there, pondering what, if anything I can about the photos and videos—wondering what is going to happen when they come out. My entire family will be affected, let alone the damage it will do to GEH.

If Taylor was here, he would handle this for me—he would know how to get the photos and videos and destroy them, but that ship has sailed. My only other resource is Welch—I know he has contacts at SPD, but I don't know if they would be willing to destroy evidence in a high profile case like this. I sit there, stewing for a while, and then decide to call him tomorrow morning and ask him to come over to the house—it's not a conversation I want to have over the phone.

At 6:00 my housekeeper, Mrs. Michaels, comes into my office and tells me that dinner is ready, and asks if I want it in my office or in the kitchen. I thank her and tell her to leave it in the warmer and I will get it later. She nods her head and walks out, leaving for the day-she has a teen aged daughter at home so she doesn't live here full time.

About 7:30 I wander into the kitchen and grab my dinner along with a bottle of wine and sit at the breakfast bar trying to eat. Mrs. Michaels is a good cook, not as good as Gail, but right now I just don't have much of an appetite. I manage to get most of my dinner down, and as I am setting my plate in the sink my phone rings and I see that it's my dad again. I forgot to call him back earlier… I know he will want to discuss Elena's arrest with me but I just can't talk about it right now so I ignore it and walk out on back porch and stare at the view. Ana loved sitting out her—if she wasn't in her office working she would grab a cup of tea and a book and come sit out here and read…she said it was her sanctuary. Sitting here now, I can understand why.

As I am sitting there lost in thought, Reynolds comes in "Sir, there's something you need to see, and walks into the media room and turns on the TV.

I sit there in total shock, listening and watching as TMZ splatters my personal life all over the big screen.

_Where the fuck did they get this information? They fucking know everything—the affair, the pregnancy, Ana leaving me…WTF? How the fuck did they get the pictures and videos? OMG that's the video from the Fairmont! How the fuck did they get that? Welch said he erased it! _

_And where did they get the pictures of us from the hotels in Detroit and Chicago? Or the ones of us in the parking garage at GEH? _

_WTF? Was Ana having me followed?_

I grab my phone and call Welch back, screaming at him to do something, and then call my attorney and demand that he have the show shut down.

"Mr. Grey, there is nothing I can do right now. If we had known about it ahead of time, then I would have been able to file an injunction to have it stopped, but right now, by the time I get anything filed, the show will be over. I will get everything going now so that you can go after them for damages after the fact, but there is no way I can shut down the broadcast tonight."

"FUCK! I scream as I throw my phone against the wall_._

_ This is cannot be happening, but it is… my fifty shades of fuckedupness is being aired on live TV in all its glory for the entire world to see._

_There will be no coming back from this. _

When I turn back and look at the TV I see 3 of my former _submissives, _and they are eagerly discussing in great detail their BDSM contracts and sexual experiences with me, leaving nothing out.

Those stupid bitches. I am going to sue their asses for violating their NDAs and then ruin their families. Those blackmail photos I have will be sent to their families and employers. I cannot believe they are sitting there, spilling their guts when they know what I will do to them. Whatever money they are getting from this show will soon be mine, plus everything else I will get from them for the rest of their lives. Did they seriously not think I wouldn't go after them?

The commercial break is over and I wonder what could possibly be next, but there was no way in hell I was prepared for what next.

I sit there in total disbelief, listening to Camile as she spins a tale of complete and utter bullshit about our relationship. Her lies are piling higher and higher with every word that comes out of her mouth.

The fucking commentator just keeps adding more fuel with her asinine questions about our relationship, too.

For the millionth time I asked myself what the fuck was I thinking getting involved with Camile.

_How could you be so stupid, Grey?_

I could feel the rage burning inside. I rub my chest, wondering if this is what a heart attack feels like...but I couldn't be so lucky to keel over dead right now.

I will pay for my stupidity and selfish behavior for the rest of my life, as I so rightly deserve.

I swear to God,if that bitch_ was _ front of me I would have my hands around her throat, choking the fucking life out of her.

Then, to my surprise, I listen as the TMZ host rips her story to shreds proving that she was lying about everything. When she read the statement from her college roommate, spelling out Camile's plan to get her claws into me and my bank account I could no longer contain myself... _I screamed as loud as I could, and Reynolds came running into the room with his gun drawn._

I grab his phone and call my attorney back and tell him to get the paperwork going to file charges against those 4 whores for breaking their NDAs.

He told me he could get the paperwork going tonight but until he had their NDAs he could not file anything or have them served. He had contacts in LA who could get them served tomorrow morning, if they could be located.

I told him I would get the NDAs to him tonight, and then hung up—I was so pissed off that I could not breathe. I hollered at Reynolds to get the car and take me to Escala.

We are headed down the driveway and as we approached the gate I could see the paps have already started to gather. Reynolds honked the horn at them as Ryan opened the gate so we could drive out.

_Fucking parasites. _I mumble to myself.

On the drive over, I sat in the back, stewing about this disaster, and I realized that I had been played.

_That fucking bitch played me like a fiddle. This was nothing more than a con job, and I was the mark._

_ My wife and son are dead because I let some scheming slut lead me around by my dick. She will regret the day she was born when I get done with her._

We pull into Escala and the paps have gathered there too. Reynolds had to slow down, honking at them to move before he could drive through them as they pounded on the hood and windows.

"Call the police and have these assholes arrested as well at the ones at the house!" I bark at Reynolds.

"Sir, Ryan already called and they are in the process of removing them from the house and I will call SPD as soon as you are safe inside here."

Reynolds drops me at the elevator and goes to park the car. I punch in the code for the penthouse and can feel the anxiety building as I ride up in silence. I close my eyes and smile as all the good times Ana and I had in the elevator come flashing back, but as soon as I step out, the memory of Camile sucking me off that day Ana saw us slaps me in the face, and brings me back to the present, and I feel sick.

I storm into my office; flip on the light and when I open the safe I feel my stomach churn when I realize that everything is missing…

_WHAT THE FUCK_

I reach into the back of the safe where all the files and NDAs were, and pull out the few pieces of paper that are still there—Camile's NDA is all that remains. All the rest are gone, along with the files and blackmail photos I had on the 15…I feel the blood start to drain from my face as I realize what this means.

I scream at the top of my lungs, and a minute later Reynolds comes running in

"Sir, what's wrong? Are you OK?"

I glare at him, too mad to speak and point to the safe. Finally, after a minute I am able to speak "Who the fuck has been in here? " I scream at him. He looks at me, not sure what I am talking about "All the files and NDAs are gone. Who the fuck took them? Ana and I and Taylor are the only ones who had the combination to the safe."

"Sir, I have no idea. When is the last time you were in the safe?"

"I put Ms. Davis' NDA in there the week Ana was in New York. That was the last time I was in there and everything was still there. Who the fuck has been in here since then?" I demand.

"Sir I will review the CCTV tapes right now and we can see who it was. Give me a little while to check them out" and he walks out of my office and back to the security office.

"Fuck" I mutter to myself. If I can't find the NDAs or the files I am screwed. I sit on my couch with my head in my hands, asking myself the same question "_Why the fuck did I do this?"_

An hour later Reynolds comes back into my office with a grim look on his face.

"Sir, I hate to tell you this but there is nothing on the CCTV recordings showing anyone coming in here. I went all the way back to the week when Mrs. Grey was in New York, and there is video of you getting into the safe as you said, but from that day until just now there is no recording of anyone else coming in here. I saw the footage of when Mrs. Grey was here they day you left for Chicago, but Mrs. Grey never came in here that day. After you and Ms. Davis went into the bedroom, Mrs. Grey went into the security room and it looks like she downloaded something onto a thumb drive, but she left immediately after she was done. Ms. Davis never set foot in your office the entire time she was living here either. Whoever got into the safe must have erased the footage after they were done. I checked with Escala Security to get copies of the parking garage CCTV, but it's deleted every 7 days, so we won't be able to see who has come and gone. It is possible that the recordings were deleted remotely—they can be deleted from the security offices at GEH or from the house. The morning Mrs. Grey left, all the recordings from the house had been deleted, so it's very possible she erased the Escala recordings at the same time. Sawyer was gone for quite a while the morning she left so she had plenty of time to do it.

I remember Ana threatening me in her letter that she would leak pictures and videos if I refused to sign the divorce and custody relinquishment papers and I wonder if she copied all the footage of us from Escala. I cringe, thinking about how she must have felt watching it if she did. She saw the live show, so I can't imagine that she would torture herself by watching any more.

I faxed over the copy of Camile's NDA to my lawyer and then called him and told him what was going on.

He explained to me exactly what I feared—that without the NDAs, everyone is free to talk to anyone about anything, and as long as they don't lie about anything there is nothing I can legally do. If the other NDAs can't be recovered, the only one I can go after is Camile, and I told him to take her down with a vengeance. He said he will have her served tomorrow morning, and that he has already been in touch with a colleague who will handle it. He will have the papers filed as soon as the courts open, and will personally serve her at the hotel where she is staying.

Because Ana and I were still married, and her name was on the deed to Escala, it was her legal residence, and all possessions in the home were equally hers due to us not having a Pre-nup. Since divorce papers had not been filed yet, she didn't break any laws by taking them with her. Throw in the fact that I have no proof that she even took them; I have no recourse against anyone except Camile.

_The hits just keep on coming…._

**Welch POV **

I am taking my Spaghetti-O's out of the microwave when my phone rings and I see that it's the boss.

"Welch, I need a background check on a Camile Davis. She's an attorney for Peterson Inc. I want it ASAP" and then he hangs up.

Well, I guess lunch will have to wait a few minutes. I plug in what little information he just gave me, and few minutes later I email him what came back. He didn't ask for a detailed check, so I just ran my standard background check like I did on all of his potential subs. If he wants more information I am sure he will let me know.

I am so glad he got out of that BDSM shit—I used to spend more time checking out those whores and keeping track of them than anything else here at GEH. Since he met Mrs. Grey, my job has become so much easier and pleasant…almost normal! I chuckle to myself….there was nothing easy or normal about working for Grey before she came along—that's for sure.

Mrs. Grey knows I financially support my mother, and when my mom had a heart attack last year, Mrs. Grey made sure my mom got the best cardiologist in the country, and then she not only paid all of her medical bills, but she paid for all the in-home care until my mom was fully recovered. She is the kindest, most caring person I have met. Grey is a lucky man.

It's almost 8:00 and I am waiting for the last episode of Game of Thrones to come on when my phone rings and I see that it's the boss again. _Now What?_ I mumble to myself. He really is 24/7...

"Welch I need you to hack the security cameras at the Fairmont in the restaurant and the bar and erase all the footage of me that you can find. Do it now, and call me when you are done" and then he hangs up.

_What the fuck has he done now? _ I mutter to myself.

5 minutes later I am shocked at what I see. It's the woman from the background check I did earlier.

_How could he do that to Ana? God, he's a piece of shit. _

These are the times when I ask myself why I stay working for him. This sickens me. I sit there; staring at the footage for a few seconds, then transfer it to a thumb drive before deleting it from the server at the hotel.

A few weeks go by and all is quiet so I am hoping that the Fairmont was a just one night stand. It still pisses me of that he did it, but hopefully it won't happen again.

Andrea called earlier and is having problems with her computer so I am headed up there to check it out. The elevator doors open to let me in, and standing in the elevator is the woman from the bar.

_Holy fuck—what is she doing here? _

I see the light for the 20th floor is lit up, so she must be headed up to see the boss.

_This isn't good._

I get Andrea's computer fixed and head back down to my office and turn on the CCTV feed from his office and sit there in total disbelief watching as he bends her over his desk and fucks her brains out.

I cannot believe that asshole. I feel my face getting red and my blood is boiling. _I hope Mrs. Grey finds out about this and takes him for everything she can._

I'll wait until they're done and then add this video to the collection…I have a bad feeling that there will be more to come…

8 weeks later

My private cell beeps, letting me know that I have a text message. Only 2 people have this number-one is my mom and the other is my brother. Since my mom doesn't know how to text, I know it's my brother.

"Call me" the message reads.

"10 minutes" I text back

I head out for lunch, and walk to a deli down the street and call my brother from the pay phone there.

"What's up?" I ask

"I have a client who needs dirt on her cheating husband. " He pauses before saying "He's your boss. "

"Come over tonight." I hang up, a small smile of satisfaction on my lips…

**Erica POV **

After the arrest of Elena Lincoln and the TMZ show, I decided to follow up on the truck driver who killed Ana. I found out that he was arrested and charged involuntary manslaughter and took a plea deal, and was sentenced to one year in prison. It's sad, but that is an average sentence for involuntary manslaughter in the state of Washington.

I looked into the company for which he worked, and after sending an investigator ask around, I discovered that several of their drivers were forced to drive trucks which failed routine safety inspections because the company didn't want pay to repair the vehicles. That really pissed me off, so I decided to take a trip to Coyote Ridge Prison in Connell, Washington to talk to the driver and ask if this was the case with his truck.

Our visit was very enlightening… he informed me that the drivers were constantly threatened with their jobs if they failed their truck for any safety related issues during their daily walk around inspections. It was either drive or be fired, and most people had families to feed and bills to pay, so they didn't dare check anything off on the inspection list that would red tag the vehicle. He told me that his truck was in need of new tires, a brake job, and the air lines leaked. Doing the necessary repairs would have cost thousands of dollars and the boss was too cheap to pay for the work. The driver, like all the other drivers, had a family to feed and bills to pay, so he had no choice but to get behind the wheel that fateful day. When the light turned yellow, he knew his brakes would not stop him in time, so he had no choice but to run the light.

He told me if a safety inspection was done on his truck after the accident all of these issues would have been discovered. I asked him if he would be willing to sign an affidavit attesting to this, and he readily agreed. He still lives with the guilt of causing Ana's death, and would do anything to prevent it from happening to someone else.

I contacted Carrick, who had lawyers on staff who specialized in wrongful death accidents, and we began researching the company. Carrick jumped at the chance to help—he was willing to do anything to get any justice for Ana. We talked to other drivers and were able to get sworn affidavits from most of them, backing up exactly what the driver told us. When we had enough proof, we presented it to a judge and he signed off on a subpoena, and we requested all of their maintenance records going back 10 years. What we found was shocking. None of the trucks in the fleet had regular, scheduled maintenance performed on them, daily inspection forms could not be located, and invoices for tires or required annual safety inspections were nonexistent. We brought in a 3rd party company and had them inspect the entire fleet, and almost every truck in the fleet failed for one or several safety issues. We knew we had a case, and a week later, after speaking with Ray Steele and getting his approval, we filed a 100 million dollar wrongful death lawsuit on behalf of Anastasia Grey. The CEO contacted us the day after he was served, and he and his lawyer met us to discuss the lawsuit a few days later. When we showed them what we had, including the stack of sworn affidavits, they turned a lighter shade of pale and asked what it would take to keep this from going to court.

After hashing it out with them, and threatening them with criminal charges, they agreed to quietly settle out of court for 25 million. We also demanded that they hire a 3rd party company to do the inspections and maintenance on all vehicles, and that the 3rd party was to report directly to us, providing us quarterly reports and summaries on all work completed on all vehicles; we could and would conduct audits any time we wanted, without advance notice.

Ray Steele is a simple man—money and material possessions mean nothing to him, so when we contacted him with the news of the settlement and asked what to do with the money, he told us to give it all to charity. We donated to as many charities in Washington State as we could, all in Ana's and Baby Raymond's name. Ray kept not a penny.

**Camile POV 2 months after the TMZ show.**

I started feeling sick a few weeks ago and finally broke down and went to the doctor, and now I am staring at the lab test results in complete and total shock.

"Positive."

_How the fuck did this happen? What the hell am I going to do now?_

I need to tell him, but how? The asshole served me with a restraining order when he kicked me out of his apartment so I can't contact him. I suppose I could have my attorney contact his attorney so we could meet but I would prefer to deliver this news in person just so I could see the look on that bastard's smug face.  
This is what he gets for suing me and freezing my bank accounts. Luckily my attorney was able to get my accounts unfrozen except for the money I received from TMZ, so I have at least have some means to support myself for a while.

2 days later I am standing in line at the grocery store, and look at over and see his picture on the front of the Seattle Nooz. Apparently somehow they found out that he admitted himself to a private treatment facility in Northern California a month ago for treatment of depression.

I'm sure the very public outing of all of his dirty laundry didn't help either, especially when his name was linked to that pedophile bitch.

I google the place and see that the monthly cost is more than the average person makes in a year.

It figures.

A place for the ultra-wealthy to go and be coddled like babies because they can't cope with stress and depression like poor people have to.  
I wake up the next day and call to find out how visitation works, and basically if a patient is there voluntarily, there is no set visitation schedule; it's up to the patient if he or she wants to see visitors. Each patient provides a list of visitors he or she is willing to see, and as long as the person is on the list they will allowed to visit.

With this information I come up with a plan.

A week later I find myself pulling up to the security gate at the facility and smile at the guard "Hi. I'm Mia Grey and I'm here to see my brother Christian Grey."

I googled his sister to see what she looked like, and then found a wig and made myself up to look just like her, and I hand the guard my new Mia Grey Washington State driver's license, which cost me $1000 after finding someone at the DMV willing to make a little cash on the side.  
The guard looks at my driver's license, checks his computer and sees my name and photograph as an approved visitor, and then opens the gate and tells me to follow the driveway around to the visitors lot and someone would be waiting to escort me to the visitors area.  
I pull in the parking lot and see the escort waiting for me in a blue golf cart. I again show my driver's license and he takes me to a beautiful, secluded private visitor's area and tells me Mr. Grey will be out shortly.  
A few minutes later I see him walking through the courtyard and feel my pulse start to quicken. I keep my sunglasses on any head down because I don't want him to recognize me before he gets here.

"Mia!" I hear him exclaim as he approaches the table and holds out his arms to hug me.

I look up at him, take off my glasses and wig "Hello Christian...long time, no see" I say, sarcastically.

His eyes turn a dark grey, almost black before he snarls at me "What the fuck are you doing here? I never want to see you again, you fucking whore. You're in violation of your restraining order and I'm going to have your whore ass thrown in jail!" He screams at me and starts to walk away.

"The restraining order is not valid outside Washington State, and you might want to sit down because I have some news that you are going to want to hear."

"What could you possibly have to say that I would give a shit about hearing?"

I point to the chair, inviting him to sit "Sit down and I'll tell you."

He glares at me and then begrudgingly takes a seat across from me, shooting daggers through me the entire time. "What? You have 1 minute before I call security and have you arrested."

I take a minute to compose myself before looking him right in the eyes before saying

"I'm HIV positive."

Minutes pass, and he says nothing.

I sit here watching emotions play across Christian's face, and as I watch him, I wonder if he really is mentally unbalanced.

The next thing, I hear a horrific scream, and he is flying through the air, landing on top of me with such force the chair collapses under our combined weight.

I feel his hands wrapped tightly around my throat and he is screaming "you fucking bitch, I am going to kill you!" over and over while choking me and slamming my head against the floor. I can't breathe. I can't see. I am a rag doll to this man. He is squeezing my throat harder and harder, and I feel like am going to die. I feel myself losing consciousness, everything is getting black. I try to speak, but he just squeezes harder and continues screaming that he is going to kill me.

I feel someone trying to pull him off me, and I am finally able to breathe a little. There are doctors, nurses, and orderlies everywhere pulling him off me and trying to restrain him. They managed to pry his fingers from around my throat, and then they start asking me questions, but I can't answer.

My eyes are open and someone is shining a light in my eyes…I hear someone say something about a concussion and broken blood vessels in my eyes. Oh my god, my head hurts. I start coughing and try to sit up but they push me back down, telling me to calm down and try to take deep breaths. I can still hear Christian struggling and fighting with the orderlies and screaming that he is going to kill me, and I hear someone shout "give him 50 mg of Thorazine now!"

A few minutes later it's quiet I can no longer hear him screaming, but I see three big orderlies strap him on a gurney and wheel him down the hallway and into a small room.

A few minutes later an ambulance pulls up and they place me on a gurney and load me into the back.

As the ambulance pulls away, I think to myself_ Fuck, this didn't go as planned._

**CPOV.**

I feel my blood freeze in my veins.

Holy Mother of Fuck!

HIV? WTF! HOW?!

My life suddenly flashes before my eyes—Ella, the pimp, Grace, Elena, Ana-mostly flashes of Ana.

I saw her as she fell into my office; when she said yes to the first date, and then when she left me after the belt incident. I saw her forgive me, and give me a second chance. I saw her when she said yes to marrying me. I saw her when she told me she was pregnant— I saw the fear on her beautiful face when she told me. I then saw the pain and anguish on her face as she watched us that day at Escala. And then I saw her lying so cold and still in her casket- the worst memory that I will ever have.

_Ana and my son are dead, and it's this fucking cunt's fault. She deliberately set out to destroy me, and she deserves to die!" _and I lunge at her, wrapping my hands around her throat, squeezing as tight as I can as we hit the ground.

I wake up, confused and disoriented in an unfamiliar room. I try to move, but my arms are secured to the bed with leather restraints. I look around the room and see my dad and Flynn looking at me, concern etched on their faces.

"Dad, why are you here? What's going on?"

**Kate POV 1 year later**

Luke and I drive into the cemetery and stop and park by a large shady oak tree. I open the door and step out, and then reach into the back seat for the items we brought with us.

Luke takes my hand and we slowly walk to Ana's grave, and I can feel the tears start to form in my eyes.

We stop and look down at the headstone Ray had placed. He called us a month after the funeral to tell us it had been set, but I haven't been able to come see it until now.

Anastasia Rose Steele Grey  
September 10th, 1994 – August 29th, 2019  
Cherished daughter, Devoted wife, Loving mother

Raymond Kayden Steel

August 29th, 2019  
Unfinished Life

The tears rolled unabashed down my face as well as Luke's.  
I knelt down and placed an arrangement of wildflowers on one side of the headstone for Ana and a Snoopy Fishing Pole on the other side for my Godson.  
Ana was not a pretentious person, and preferred the simple beauty of wildflowers over a fancy arrangement, and I knew Ray was looking forward to the first fishing trip with his Grandson...the fishing pole seemed so fitting.

I sat there sobbing, and after a few minutes I feet Luke kneel beside be, putting his strong arms around me and pulling me into his chest, calming me enough so I could speak.  
'Oh Ana. I can't believe it's been a year since we said goodbye to you. I'm sorry I haven't been back sooner, but you have been and are still in my thoughts daily. I've been several times to see your dad, but I could never bring myself to come here, and I'm so sorry.  
I miss you so much, and every day I miss you more."

I take a deep breath and continue "I have some great news for you. Luke and I are getting married. He proposed last weekend, but we haven't told anyone yet...we felt like we had to tell you first." I start sobbing again and can no longer go on, so we just sit there for a while longer, holding each other.  
After a while we stand up and I reach over and gently place my fingers on Ana's name, telling her I love her and promise to come back soon.  
Luke leads me back to the car and we leave and drive over to Ray's house to share our news with him.

Ray was ecstatic when we told him, and hugged us both at the same time, and when Luke asked him to be his best man, Ray broke down in tears and happily accepted.

4 months later we had a very small, private ceremony on a beach in Greece with only Ray, my parents and my brother Ethan in attendance. I did not have a maid of honor, as Ana was the only one I would have ever want standing next to me, but having Ray standing up with us made it feel like Ana was with us too.

After dinner that night, Ray handed us a card and told us not to open it until the next day after he left. He flew out early the following morning to England-he said he was going to spend some time traveling and visit all the places Ana had talked about her entire life.

After he left, we opened the card and had the surprise of our life...inside there was a check for $2 million dollars.

Inside the card he had written "Kate and Luke please consider this a gift from Ana. She would want you to enjoy every minute of your lives to the fullest. Love each other with all your hearts, and never let each other go."

All our love,

Ray, Ana, and Raymond

**Carrick POV 2 years later**

It's a rare, non-rainy, sunny summer day here in Seattle, and if it weren't for the circumstances that brought me here today I would be enjoying the weather so much more.

Grace, Elliot, Mia and I are standing at the back of Christian's boat, The Grace, in very somber moods. Mac has brought us out a few miles off the coast so we could spread Christian's ashes at sea.

Reverend Walsh is with us, delivering a parting prayer as I open the urn and slowly release Christian's ashes into the calm waters. Elliot, Mia, and Grace each toss in a red rose in the wake as they say a final goodbye to their brother and son. As I stand there, holding Grace while Elliot holds Mia, a small school of dolphins begins to follow us, jumping out of the water, as if on cue. It lightened the mood a little bit as we stood there watching with silent tears streaming down our faces.

I nod at Mac and he starts to turn the boat back to take us back to the harbor.

On the way in, I think back with sadness, sorrow, and guilt to what brought us here. Grace and I blame ourselves for Christian's mistakes and his downfall...maybe if we paid more attention to him when he was growing up instead of focusing on our careers, Elena would have never gotten her claws into him and introduced him into that lifestyle. Maybe he would have had a few normal relationships with women instead of the contractual ones he had prior to meeting Ana.

After Elena's arrest, everything came out when the pictures of Christian were discovered. I was sickened with what I saw...Christian as a young teenager being beaten, tied up and whipped in various positions, and then him as an adult, doing the same things to other women.  
A friend of mine at the DA's office was able to get ahold of the pictures of Christian when he was a minor, but somehow the ones of him as an adult were leaked to the press, confirming what was said on the TMZ show. Shortly after the pictures were leaked, Christian was linked to Elena as a silent partner in her Salons, and even though he severed all ties with her after his and Ana's engagement, the tabloids had a field day when they learned of his connection to her, and they ran with it, portraying him as a pedophile too, destroying his reputation, as well as Grace's reputation as a pediatrician.

Grace was losing patients left and right and after a few weeks the hospital asked her to step down after several parents complained, saying they didn't trust her or have faith in her abilities as a caretaker of their children when her own son was a sadistic pedophile.

It never came out that Christian was one of Elena's victims, but in hindsight I think it would have been beneficial to him if it had.

Grace resigned from all the charities she sat on, and even the charity we founded, Coping Together, was not able to survive the onslaught brought on by the tabloids.  
.

It doesn't matter anymore, anyway. After Grace stepped down at the hospital, Mia couldn't handle the paps following her everywhere, tormenting her nonstop, and those who she thought were her friends abandoned her, so she packed up and moved back to Paris, where she is working as a sous-chef in a restaurant for the chef who trained her while she was in culinary school years a few years ago.

Elliot's business started suffering as well, and he closed up shop a year ago and moved to a small town in Northern Montana and is living a quiet life, working on a large ranch as a handyman. He changed his last name to Trevelyan to avoid anyone connecting him to his brother.

I decided to retire as well, and Grace and I sold our home in Bellevue and bought a small home in Wrightsville Beach, North Carolina. Since we don't need the money, Grace travels to Wilmington twice a week and volunteers at a free clinic, and I donate my time at a free legal clinic there as well. Its theraputical for us to help others, since we both feel that we failed with Christian.

I remember the day Ros called me, asking for help. GEH was taking a serious hit because of the all of the negative press and she was worried that it wouldn't survive. She said  
nobody wanted to do business with GEH anymore; Christian was being called everything from a pedophile to a rapist to a sadist, and everything in between.

She had tried contacting Christian multiple times but had no luck. After she called me I went to see him and was shocked by his appearance. He had lost weight, his eyes were sunken in, and he looked and smelled like he hadn't bathed in several days.  
Reynolds said all he did was spend the day in his office, staring at the picture of Ana and clutching her pillow from their bed. He stopped meeting with Flynn on a regular basis after the photos were released and he was branded a pedophile, and started pulling away from reality, wallowing in guilt and self-deprecation.  
I called Flynn and told him what was going on and asked him to meet with me so we could convince Christian to enter a treatment center ASAP.  
After speaking with Christian a few times, he agreed to sign GEH over to Ros in an attempt to save the company, and Flynn found a private facility in Northern California that specialized in guilt induced trauma. Christian agreed to voluntarily enter the facility, so the day we left GEH we went directly to the airport, and Flynn and I flew with him on the GEH jet one last time and accompanied him to the center.

Flynn met with the therapist who would be working strictly one on one with Christian, and spent the entire day sharing Christian's history—from his time with his birth mother to the day he arrived at the center. He turned over all of his session notes from his entire time with Christian, and told the doctor to please call anytime if he had questions.

We stayed there for 2 days with Christian as he settled in, and were told that we could visit any time. Since Christian was there voluntarily, there was no restriction on visitors, as long as they were approved by Christian.

Christian agreed to have visitors, and submitted a very short list names—Me, Grace, Elliot, Mia, and Flynn.

It was a few weeks after Ana's funeral before Grace finally went over to his house and spoke with him, but Elliot and Mia never spoke to him again-Ana was their sister, and they blamed him solely for her death.

Christian held out hope that they would one day come around, but it never happened.

A week after I got back from California, Erica Castel called me and informed me what she had found out about the truck driver who killed Ana, and asked if would be willing to help with the lawsuit.

I jumped at the chance to get some justice for Ana and my grandson, and I worked closely with her and one of the attorneys in my firm who specialized in wrongful death lawsuits.

I felt a little satisfaction when the law suit was settled, but nothing like the day Erica allowed me in her office when she fired that whore, and I then informed her of her forthcoming demise as a lawyer. I called in a few favors and had that bitch disbarred in record time. I sat in the back of the conference room when she was called before the review panel and received their decision. It was a small victory.

A month after Christian arrived at the center, I received a phone call from his doctor, informing me that Christian had a female visitor claiming to be his sister Mia, and for some reason he snapped and attacked her.

I had spoken to Mia earlier in the day, and I knew she was still in Paris, so I had no idea who this imposter was.

Flynn and I jumped on a flight to California as soon as we could, and when we arrived we went straight to Christian's room, but he was still sedated so we had to wait a while to talk to him.

We were shocked to learn who his visitor was and what she told him.

Christian had blood work done when he arrived, but was not screened for HIV, so his doctor had ordered a test immediately, and 3 days later we were all devastated when the results came back positive.

His doctor told us that there were several promising HIV treatments still in the experimental stage, but Christian shocked us all when he refused to undergo any form treatment…he said this is his punishment for what he did to Ana and his son—he felt that he deserved nothing less.

We argued and plead with him, but he refused to budge on the issue—he actually seemed at peace with himself for the first time since the accident as he accepted his fate.

Grace and I stayed in Northern California for a few weeks, hoping to change his mind, but we had no such luck.

He asked us to leave and not come back, and to stop worrying about him; being our son, we knew we could never do that, but we left and returned to Bellevue.

A month later I received a packet in the mail from an attorney in California. Christian had re written his final will and testament, and named me as executor of his estate. His will was simple—he left us each 25 million dollars and the rest went to various charities. His estate was to be liquidated and those proceeds donated to AIDS research.

Bellevue no longer held anything for us, as we were treated like outcasts within our social circle, so we sold our home and moved to North Carolina a few months later. We stayed in touch with Flynn as best we could, but after 6 months Christian told Flynn to stop calling or visiting, too—he was cutting himself off from everyone. He removed all of us from his visitors list as well.

Flynn told us that Camile suffered a severe concussion and a fractured skull from Christian's assault, and when she was released from the hospital she was arrested and charged with identify theft, fraud, and trespassing, and was sentenced to 6 months in jail.

Christian's lawsuit against her was finalized when she was in jail, and she was financially ruined by the time his lawyer was done with her.

I don't know what happened to her after she got out of jail, but with no money to pay for expensive medical treatments, I am sure her days were numbered since she was already showing signs of her HIV condition when she was sentenced. I flew down and sat in on her sentencing and was shocked at her physical appearance.

Christian was not charged with assault—his doctor spoke with the police and the DA and explained what caused his outburst, and the DA declined to file charges since Christian had just received a death sentence.

I heard through the grapevine that Elena fought the charges, insisting that she didn't do anything wrong. He public defender couldn't talk her into a plea deal, so it went to trial, and 12 fine citizens of Seattle found her guilty on all charges, and she was sentenced to life in prison.

2 years after Christian entered the treatment center, on a warm sunny day we got the call from his doctor that he had passed away. He had slowly started exhibiting signs of his illness a few months after his diagnosis, but he still refused treatment. He developed pneumonia due to a weakened immune system, and he finally succumbed to the disease.

He died on what would have been his and Ana's 5th wedding anniversary.

**The End.**


End file.
